Born This Way
by LNico123
Summary: Alestia Barone is a seemingly "normal" teenage girl. However, the term "normal" doesn't begin to cover it. After all, there's more to her than meets the eye. Following her facade as an average high school girl, she comes across Sam Witwicky. Then, she meets the Autobots and she knows that her world has changed forever. *Takes place at the beginning of the Transformers movie.* OPxOC
1. Chapter 1

***REWRITTEN***

 **Hello everyone! Just a heads up, this is the first time I have _ever_ attempted to write and publish a story before. As a result, I would really appreciate if you could leave a review. Please, tell me what you think about the chapter, and possibly write any questions or ideas for upcoming chapters. By the way, this is the first chapter and I am posting it to see if y'all like it. All rights go to Hasbro and Toyota (for the car) and anything that you recognize does _not_ belong to me. I just own the OC and the impact she has on the storyline.**

* * *

(A-POV)

After what felt like an eternity, the bell rang and I breathed out a sigh of relief. After all, it was the only way to free me from the terrible Family Genealogy reports that were being presented in history class. I had been one of the first people to go a couple of days ago. My teacher offered to let volunteers go first. I was the second person that hadn't volunteered to go. What can I say, I was anxious to get it over with, but not anxious enough to be a volunteer.

Grabbing my bag, I swung it over my shoulder and walked out of the classroom. I spotted one person, a dark-haired boy, walk over to the teacher and start a conversation. It was the same guy who had just finished presenting to the class. I didn't stick around long enough to overhear any words, but any person could deduct that he and the teacher were discussing his project grade.

I'd say that it was a solid B+. He had done better than some kids in the class because he had actually _prepared_ for it. He even brought in the actual equipment. Some simply printed pictures. The kid did attempt to make money by selling all of his family's crap, though, which lowered the grade a bit.

When I reached my locker, I opened it and placed the few books I wouldn't be needing for homework tonight inside. I had a whole bucketload of work tonight. I was _definitely_ not looking forward to it.

Slamming it shut, I pulled out my phone and rested my shoulder against the wall. At that moment, Trent breezed by me, giving me a wink and his "classic" smirk. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he looked me up and down, too.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him, hoping that he would get the message. Against my prayers, he didn't get it. I swear, how idiotic could he actually be?

"Hey Alestia," Trent murmured, getting closer to me. "Why don't you and I ditch this place and go somewhere? It's boring here, and I'm sure you could teach me a few things."

What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean?

Of course, the first thing that came to his mind was to ask if we could hook up. Even though his girlfriend was standing at her locker ten feet away from him. Apparently, in his tiny world, none of that mattered. Getting a chick in bed, though. That was another fucking story.

Not giving him the attention he so desperately desired, I put my hand on his chest and pushed him out of the way. I walked towards Mikaela Banes, my best friend, and the girlfriend that Trent has just attempted to cheat on. I joined in on the conversation she was having with a couple of other girls, knowing that Trent wouldn't try to make a move in front of her.

Mikaela turned to me and gave me a smile. As soon as my bright green eyes met her baby blue ones, a pang of sympathy shot through me. I knew that having a boyfriend like Trent wasn't easy, but did she know how bad he actually was? Of course, she did; it wasn't something Trent tried to hide. She was a helluva lot smarter than most gave her credit for. It was the rumors that gave her the reputation now pinned to her like a badge. Instead of trying to fight them, she knew it was no use.

She might not have the best book smarts, but she flourished alongside her people smarts. And on many occasions, that has proved to be more important than all the book smarts in the world.

Once the student body clung to something, they usually clung to it forever. That's what happens in a relatively small town such as Tranquility; people latch onto whatever they can get their hands on. So, Mikaela just rolled with it. How she's maintained appearances for so long will forever be a mystery to me.

"Hey Lest, are you joining us at the lake for the party?" Mikaela asked in her usual bubbly tone.

I smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry Mik, I have a crap ton of homework and I can't allow my grades to drop more than they already have."

Mikaela snorted. "Please! To you, the definition of grades dropping means an A+ changing to an A. For an _average,_ not just on a test or quiz. "

I chuckled at her comment. However, she didn't truly know the importance of keeping those grades up, and what it would mean for my job. My duty.

Not that anyone knew that, anyway.

"Alright girly, I have to head out now, but I promise we'll hang out again soon. It's your turn to pick the place." I said as I began to swivel around.

"We better, or I'll kick your ass, Barone!"

Grinning from ear to ear, I glanced back at the group and shouted, "I'm looking forward to it!"

As I rounded the corner of the hallway, I faintly heard her laugh bounce off the walls.

I walked out the double doors and tied my long, curly hair into a ponytail before climbing into the driver's seat of my car. Setting my bookbag on the passenger side, I leaned in and pressed a kiss to the steering wheel of my 2007 Red Toyota Camry. To say that I loved my car would be an understatement. I abso-fricken-lutely adored my car to bits and pieces. I pulled the car keys out of my pocket and inserted them into the ignition. I started the engine, put the car in drive, and pulled out of the school's parking lot.

As I was driving to the small one-bedroom apartment I called home, I felt a sudden burning sensation in my chest, I sped up, anxiously racing to get to my destination. As I expected, my phone rang and I glanced at the number. I made sure it was connected to Bluetooth before answering rapidly.

"Barone," I sharply responded.

"Agent Barone, your presence is required. You are needed immediately."

"Understood. I will be there in no more than 15 minutes. I'm on my way home from school, so I might hit some traffic. Await my arrival."

When I heard the click from the other end of the call, signaling that the person had hung up, I spun my car around. _Looks like homework will have to wait,_ I thought grimly.

-0-0-0-

I opened my front door, truly breathing for the first time since I had been called to work. I plopped my bag on the small kitchen table and walked towards the bathroom. Exhausted, I turned the water onto the hottest setting it could possibly reach and stripped myself of my clothing.

I stepped into the shower, feeling my muscles relax after the strain they had received. I washed my hair and my sore body thoroughly, scrubbing at the dirt stuck to my skin. It had been little rougher than usual today. The fact that I still had schoolwork to do didn't help. It was late: almost 10:00 pm. There was still about an hour and a half of homework to finish. I had a study hall earlier in the day, but it hadn't been enough time to get the brunt of it complete.

I stood under the hot water and closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling of it beating against the surface of my body.

I continued to stand there until the water began to chill, signaling that I used up my reserve of hot water. Turning it off, I stepped out of the shower and toweled myself dry. Slipping into my pajamas and grabbing my work, I plopped myself at the wooden desk in the living room and got to work. Procrastinating wouldn't help me now. It may be Friday, but I didn't want to deal with this shit on Sunday.

I already knew I wasn't gonna do any of it tomorrow. It was the _weekend._

So I figured I would do most of it tonight, even though it was pretty late. I'll see how much I'll finish and then work from there.

I made the executive decision (if it could even be considered that) to start off with a bang. Meaning my math homework. I took a few seconds to read the question and groaned, rubbing my temples. Oh, it was going to be a long night, indeed.

* * *

 **Here is the rewritten version, and I hope you enjoyed it! I definitely added more detail and writing throughout the chapter. This was the first chapter I ever released, and it was just as much fun going back through it as it was when I first published it!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

***REWRITTEN***

 **Hello Everyone! Here is the second chapter** **of my story. I hope you enjoy and leave a review about what you think of it so far. I apologize if I have any spelling mistakes. If you have any ideas for future chapters, reach out to me! I own just Alestia, everything else goes to its rightful owners. I also didn't bother to find the actual voice clips for Bee when he talks. I just rolled with it. (This is how... I had Bee... talk in the... story)**

* * *

(A-POV)

I awoke to the sound of my cell phone ringing. Groggily, I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock. It was 10:30 am. Realizing my phone wouldn't continue to ring for much longer, I jumped out of bed and jogged to the kitchen table. I looked at the contact name and saw that it was Mikaela.

"Hello?" I mumbled and rubbed my eyes.

Mikaela greeted me with a hearty laugh. "Wow, I woke you up, didn't I!"

"Yeah, how could you tell?" Sarcasm dripped from my voice.

"It's 10:30. I figured you would be awake by now. You usually never sleep this late."

"It was a long day yesterday." I shrugged. "It seems my body needed it."

"Yesterday, you couldn't go to the lake. So, I decided that I'm calling in the hangout-for-free card you graciously gave me. Are you up for going to our favorite fast-food restaurant?"

I beamed and replied, "Of course, Mik! That sounds incredible right now. I could use some fries. I'll meet you there in a half hour."

As soon as the words had left my mouth, I was hanging up the phone and running to my bedroom. I grabbed a clean pair of underwear and bra, jeans, and a crisp black tee-shirt. I bounded into the bathroom, humming a random tune and turning on the water. 15 minutes later, I was out of the shower, dressed, brushing my teeth and combing my hair. I didn't think that I needed to look extravagant for hanging out with my best friend, so I applied mousse.

After completing my makeup (which I didn't usually wear), I looked myself over in the mirror. Satisfied with my appearance, I grabbed my car keys, phone, and a bit of cash for the bill. I walked out the front door and locked it behind me. I then leaped into my beautiful car and drove to my favorite place.

-0-0-0-

As soon as I parked and grabbed my belongings, I spotted Mikaela sitting at one of the tables outside.

"Hey, Mikaela!" I called after opening the car door.

She looked in the direction of my voice and smiled, waving me over. I approached her and sat down in the chair opposite her.

"How are you doing since yesterday?" I said in amusement.

She chuckled. "Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Actually, I've been wanting to tell you something. It happened after school."

"Go for it, my dear."

Mikaela took a deep breath and started.

"I had gone with Trent to that party at the lake, and I wanted to drive his wicked truck back home. But he wouldn't let me, and then called me his little bunny before offering to allow me to hop in the backseat." She said with distaste in her voice.

I looked at her in shock, and I felt my face contort into a look of disgust. Despite the rumors that followed her, nobody treated her like a playtoy. There were things that, as a best friend, I could deal with. With Trent hitting on me, I would have a perfectly good explanation to knock him flat on his ass. That, I could handle by myself, without having to risk Mik's social life. Him bragging about how many girls he'd fucked in a week last summer, fine. Whatever.

But verbally degrading my best friend? That was something that should not ever happen.

"Are you joking?" I cried. "Who the hell does he think he is? What did you do?"

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "I didn't allow him to treat me like that and get away with it." She smirked and added, "so I opted to walk myself home instead. I walked away. But of all people, _Sam Witwicky_ offered me a drive home."

"That was the kid who presented last in history, right? About his great-grandfather or something?"

"Yeah. He was a bit weird at first, but to be fair I messed up his last name a few times. It was awkward." Mikaela grimaced. "But, he didn't say anything about it. He brushed it off, but his car broke down. I used the skills Dad taught me and fixed it up. Sam was actually pretty sweet, even though he had a cheesy pickup line. It was-"

Just then, Sam raced by our table on a pink bike that looked like it belonged to his mother. It even had a white basket on the front and tassels hanging off of the handlebars. As he looked behind him, he hit the uplifted piece of sidewalk and flipped over the front of the bike, landing on his back. Mikaela and I both cringed, staring at the boy.

"Sam?" Mikaela asked, bewilderment in her tone.

He groaned in pain. "Hi."

"That was a... that was really- awesome."

Still groaning in pain, he started to get up. "Felt awesome," Sam replied.

I still sat there, staring at him. Hadn't he seen the gigantic concrete slab from down the sidewalk? Mikaela managed to break me out of my trance by asking, "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay, I'm losing my mind a little bit. Getting chased by my car right now gotta go." He picked up the bike, jumped back on it and continued to race down the sidewalk. He acted as if his life depended on it.

I cleared my throat, "Well, that was something, wasn't it?"

Mikaela still sat there, looking at where Sam had fallen. Her mouth had fallen into a small frown, nose scrunching in thought. Glancing at me, she said the one thing I wasn't expecting her to say, "Let's go."

"What?" I replied dumbly.

"You heard me! Let's go follow him. You can hop onto the back of my scooter. I don't have an extra helmet, so deal with it." Mikaela jumped out of her seat and started walking to where she parked her scooter. Even though I disagreed with her thinking, I followed her regardless. Quite frankly, I was as curious as she was, and I wanted to find out what Sam meant when he said he was being 'chased by his car.'

I hopped onto the back of the scooter as she took off down the road, following Sam's path. A police car sped in front of us at an intersection, almost causing us to collide with the vehicle. Mikaela scoffed and shook her head in annoyance while turning to follow it. The car happened to be the direction that Sam had gone in. I gripped her waist and locked my legs around the scooter as she sped up, eager to see what was happening.

It took us a couple of seconds to figure out the exact place Sam had disappeared until he came sprinting out from under a bridge screaming, "Get back! Go!"

Upon spotting him, I told Mikaela to turn into the abandoned parking lot. Still sprinting towards us, he tackled us both off of the scooter. Mikaela's helmet flew off as she landed on her side and I landed on my front. Thankfully, I had thrown my hands up before I made contact with the pavement, effectively protecting my face. _Oh shit, that hurt_. I thought, clenching my mouth to keep a grunt of irritation from escaping.

I asked, "What is your problem, Sam?"

He looked at me and motioned in the direction of where he had come from. "Okay, there's a monster right there that just attacked me. Here he comes!"

I looked in the direction he was pointing, and my eyes widened at what looked to be a huge metal robot running at us. He was flipping cars out of his way as he passed them, growling in frustration. I heard a squeal of tires come from behind me. My mouth dropped as I watched a yellow Camaro with faded black racing stripes spin around and trip the robot. It turned and opened its doors, inviting us to jump inside.

"Sam, what is that?" Mikaela asked in a terrified tone.

"You have to get in the car." Mikaela started to argue with the boy until I piped in.

"Mikaela," I said, "We have to get in the car. Trust me."

She looked at me with fear in her eyes, and when I gave a small nod, Sam, Mikaela and I quite jumped into the Camaro. I situated myself into the back seat as Mikaela and Sam did the same in the front. I looked behind me out of the back window, and I gasped in horror. The robot transformed into the cop car we saw earlier and began to chase after us.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as both cars started to rapidly speed up. Simultaneously, all three of us started shouting at the car to go faster. "We're gonna die! Oh my god, we're going to DIE!" Mikaela yelled.

"We're not gonna die, no we're not!" Sam yelled right back. "Trust me, he's a kick-ass driver." The car entered an abandoned building, hoping to lose our attacker.

We all started shouting once more when we saw that the Camaro was heading straight for a window. As we crashed into a multitude of boxes and shelves, I glanced out the back and saw that the cop car was still hot on our heels. Instinct kicked in then, and I pulled out the pistol that I always stored in my back pocket. I stuck my head out the window and aimed the gun towards the cop car. Ignoring the whipping of hair around my head, I took aim and fired multiple bullets hoping to hit its tires. I wasn't surprised when it roared in pain and slowed down as a result of the injuries.

Bringing myself back into the Camaro, I saw that Sam and Mikaela were giving me looks that said are you crazy?

"What? I helped, didn't I?" I asked, looking between them both.

"Since when do you carry a gun around in your back pocket?" Mikaela practically screeched.

I opened my mouth to respond, but the Camaro turned into an alleyway and locked the doors. Sam heard the click and began wrestling with the locks, attempting to release the hold that the car had on us. "We're locked in," Sam said breathlessly, seeing that it was no use.

"Way to go Sam! You just stated the obvious." I retorted. "Now, if I were you I'd stop struggling and realize that this robot, I assume, has locked us in here because he doesn't want us to get out. Especially with that monster following us." I quirked my eyebrow at the two as they stopped struggling when I had finished talking. The Camaro beeped and clicked quietly, and I guessed that he agreed with my statement.

All of a sudden, everyone heard the cop car drive past us and we all froze in fear. It didn't seem to notice us. The car turned around and stopped. It was as if he was scouting the area, or listening for any movement. That alone was something to worry me. If we didn't move soon, I was certain that he would find us. The Camaro had the same idea, so he tried to start the engine.

"Cmon, cmon," Sam whispered urgently.

The Camaro gunned it, shooting past the back end of the cop car as he had begun to reverse. Once again, the cop car was hot on our heels. Instead of driving farther though, the Camaro spun around, opening the doors and throwing us out of the car. In the heat of the moment, none of us had thought to put on our seatbelt. Thus, it hadn't been hard for the Camaro to achieve its goal.

Mikaela, Sam and I landed in a heap on the ground. I looked back at the car, only to find that it wasn't a car anymore. It had started to transform, exactly as the cop car had earlier. The mechanical whirrs of gears moving and synchronizing echoed throughout the evening air. The yellow robot stationed himself in a protective stance in front of us. Jeez, I thought. We're humans he barely even knows and he's already protecting us in this fashion. Slowly, this robot was weaving its way into my list of people to respect.

Yes, he was most likely an alien, but he had already accomplished more than most humans I'd encountered. So why not respect him? Not that I knew it was him; it was a guess.

A loud screech of tires brought me back to reality. I looked in time to see the cop car transform and tackle the yellow robot to the ground while roaring in rage. As the black robot regained his footing and stood up, he prepped his weapons and released a smaller silver robot. This one was about three-quarters the height of me but seemed equally as menacing. What was surprising was that it seemed to not even notice me. Instead, it ran after Mikaela and Sam who had turned their backs from the fight, heading in the opposite direction.

Glancing at the two humans, I decided that they were fine and that the bigger robots fighting required my attention. Once again pulling out my pistol, I ran out of the way before I massive feet and tumbling metal bodies crushed me. I took cover and proceeded to shoot the black robot. I thought over where the bullets would be most successful and took aim at the eyes of the evil one. I shot as accurately as I could, rolling out of the way as the yellow robot tacked the other to the ground threw him aside.

Thankfully, one of my shots hit my target. The cop robot lost his balance while reaching out to grasp his injured eye, giving the other a moment of advantage. One that he didn't bother wasting. While the black robot wasn't focused, the good one delivered a hit to his opponent's jaw, knocking him to ground.

The two robots continued flipping each other onto their backs and delivering hits. At this point, they were moving too fast and too much. My shots wouldn't be near the accuracy level I needed them to be. Even though I didn't want to, I ceased fire and stayed out of sight. Many metal clangs later, I finally heard a deep and pain filled voice fill the air. I peeked over the edge of the thing I was taking cover behind.

The yellow robot was standing over the larger one with his gun aimed at his chest. Sparks were flying from the loser's chest, and some sections were hanging limply by his side. When their eyes met, the evil one visibly slouched into himself. It was clear who the winner was this round. Removing myself from my position, I approached the yellow robot.

He looked down at me and started playing voice recordings through his radio.

"Those were some... pretty sweet moves there... little lady." The Camaro said.

I huffed a laugh at his way of communicating and looked him in the eye when I replied, "Thanks. It's all part of the training."

His face shifted into what looked like confusion. "And what is that?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Killing the most effectively, and aiding those who, in the heat of the moment, need my expertise."

He lowered himself down on one knee, and ever so gently picked me up and cradled me in the palm of his hand.

I gave him a small smile and moved to get more comfortable on his hand. Although I would hate to admit it, a part of me was expecting him to overlook me. The few people I had shared my secret with hadn't taken it well. Even though I trained myself to not care, a piece of me was afraid of the rejection. With me in his hand, he walked towards the place where I assumed Mikaela and Sam were standing. That's it. This robot now has my complete and utter trust.

I spotted the two standing right where I predicted they would be. "Hey, knuckleheads! How's the view from the ground?" I shouted down to them. I then turned to the robot still holding me. "After all the craziness that occurred, I never got a chance to learn your name," I stated calmly.

"The name's... Bumblebee... but you can call me... Bee." The robot said.

I smiled and silently motioned to the ground. Bee set me down as gently as he had picked me up. I balanced myself on my feet and glanced towards Mikaela and Sam. Their mouths were agape, eyes wide and brows raised to the sky. I quirked my eyebrow, taking in their expressions. "Guys, close your mouths before you catch flies," I said in a monotone voice. The two continued to stare at me until Mikaela broke the silence.

"Alestia Nichole Barone, what were you thinking letting it pick you up?" She demanded.

Now it was my turn to gape. "Mik, you already know that he's one of the good guys, and he proved it by risking his life to protect us from the creepy cop car dude!"

"You don't even know what it is."

Sam decided to butt into the conversation now. "It's a robot." No shit Sammy boy. "But like a- like a different- you know. Like a super advanced robot. It's probably Japanese, yeah. It's definitely Japanese."

I rolled my eyes at that last comment. Bee is no Japanese creation. Nothing on Earth was as advanced as him, and there was no possibility of humans even scratching the surface of this type of technological field. Not currently, at least. Sam advanced closer to Bumblebee. "What are you doing?" Mikaela asked in a panicked tone.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. " Sam replied

"Guys, if he wanted to hurt you he would have done it already." I snorted.

Mikaela turned to me at that time. "Really, well do you speak robot because they just had, like a giant droid death match."

Sam continued to scoot closer to Bee. "I think it wants something from me."

"What?" Mikaela and I asked in unison.

"Well, cause the other one was talking about my eBay page."

Mik looked at Sam incredulously. "You are the strangest boy I have ever met."

"Can you talk?" Sam yelled at the robot standing before us.

Bumblebee proceeded to play voice recordings of other people. "So you... you talk through the radio?" Sam pointed in the general direction of where the sound came from.

"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." Bee played and clapped along with the cheering crowd in the background of the sound byte. I laughed at this but stopped when Sam gave me a death glare over his shoulder.

"So what was that last night? What was that?"

I tipped my head in interest. I hadn't known that he had shown himself to Sam beforehand. Bee pointed towards the sky and played more sound bytes. "Message from Starfleet Captain... through the inanimate vastness of space... angels will rain down like visitors from heaven, Hallelujah!"

"Visitors from heaven, what..." Mikaela murmured. "What are you, like an alien or something?"

Bee pointed at that comment and transformed into the yellow Camaro. "Any more questions you wanna ask?" Bee said while popping the passenger door open.

"He wants us to get in the car," Sam said under his breath. Again, no shit, Sherlock. You wouldn't realize the truth even if it came up and bit you on the ass-cheek.

"And go where?" Mikaela asked.

While Mikaela and Sam were arguing whether they should get in the car, but I was already climbing into the backseat of the Camaro.

"Sorry, they're taking so long. Mikaela and Sam are feeling a little crazy after everything that's happened tonight." I patted the seat next to me. In reply, Bee chirped with what I assumed was a blessing of forgiveness. I watched the two converse until Sam must have said something to convince Mikaela to enter the car. Before I knew it, we were off once again, driving to another unknown destination.


	3. Chapter 3

***REWRITTEN***

 **Welcome back to the third chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(A - POV)

I sat in the backseat of a yellow Camaro, staring silently out of the window. The fact that I met an alien named Bumblebee began to hit me. I was riding in the _backseat_ of said extraterrestrial. The more I thought about it, the crazier it seemed. What I thought was going to be a nice day hanging out with Mikaela turned out to be a day that turned my life upside down.

I didn't need another one of these days. I've already had too many to count on one hand.

I didn't know if I could ever look at a car or toy without thinking of the alien that I was currently sitting in. That in itself was weird. _I was sitting inside of an alien. Actually inside him._ All of a sudden, Bee slammed on his brakes and my head rammed into the back of the passenger seat. I hit the seat with full force, not having enough time to react in order to lessen the blow.

"What the hell?" I shouted, rubbing the side of my head.

Bee politely opened the door for me, but I could tell that he was upset. I got out of the car confusedly, not knowing what had happened. Bumblebee had stopped inside a tunnel in the middle of traffic. I turned to see Bee drive off while others behind us honked in annoyance.

"Oh, see? No... no that doesn't work. See? Fantastic, now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive, I mean, $4000 just drove off." I heard from behind me.

I glared at Sam and Mikaela. "What did you guys do?" I demanded.

"Mikaela told him that the car he chose was a piece of crap Camaro!"

I looked at Mik, horrified. "Why would you say that?"

She stared right back at me. "It was an honest question! And it was true!"

"Just because it may not be the best car on the block doesn't mean it's crap! There are some things we keep to _ourselves,_ Mikaela Banes!"

As my best friend and I started to argue about the situation, we heard a familiar engine rev behind us. We turned around and didn't see the old Camaro. Instead, we saw a brand new 2007 Chevy Camaro drive up and open its doors. All three of us gaped at Bee for a moment, before climbing into our respective seats. Upon seeing the interior, we all gaped once again.

"Bee, how the hell did you _do_ this?" I said, awestruck.

Bumblebee chirped and beeped in reply and I laughed, hearing the mischievous tone in his voice. I didn't need to understand him to know he had pulled a crazy stunt to pull this off. As soon as we were in the car, we were driving off again.

-0-0-0-

After a couple of minutes, Bee drove into an open gate and pulled up in front of a huge stone building. I climbed out, following the two humans that sat in the front. Suddenly, a flash of light danced across the night sky, lighting it up for a quick second. I looked up and saw four _gigantic_ meteors shoot above us. They were so big, that I heard the sound and felt the tremor shake the ground as they landed.

All three of us started sprinting towards the nearest meteor, seeing it had landed in a field. As we advanced, I saw a flaming tree and the meteor on fire as well. Then, the meteor began to open up and a metallic whirring filled the air. I then realized that it hadn't been a meteor at all. It had been a space pod of some sort. A robot taller than Bumblebee emerged from the metal pod, and with one look at us, ran in the other direction. Sprinting back to Bee, we hurriedly jumped into the Camaro. He took off once more and turned into a nearby empty alleyway.

In the distance, I spotted a sliver of light glint on something, and my curious side won control over my body. I got out of Bee and stood up.

A blue Peterbilt with red flames emerged from the darkness. I turned around upon hearing more engines join us. However, I was more interested in the blue and red truck, so I turned back to it. I found that the Peterbilt had rolled up close to us, and then it started to transform.

As a body and face took form, I could only stare in awe. A deep, contented sigh left the being as he stretched and other vehicles transformers around us.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam and Mikaela look around at the other robots, but my eyes were trained on the one standing before me. It was quite obvious that he was the leader of the group. He stood tall and proud, confident but not cocky. It made him look regal, noble, and wise. My thoughts wandered and my eyes flicked across his frame, taking in his looks. He was attractive. The leader bent down to eye level with us, and finally spoke.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" A shiver ran down my spine. His deep baritone voice soothed me. God, I could listen to him talk all day long.

"Yeah..." Sam whispered.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." This time, Optimus' eyes met mine. I found myself drawn into his bright azure eyes, not able to look away until a robot spoke up from beside me.

"But you can call us Autobots for short."

"Autobots." I murmured, testing the way the word sounded against my tongue. Upon hearing this, Optimus glanced down at me once more. Instead of holding my gaze, his eyes flicked towards the yellow, red and white bot.

"What's crackin' little bitches." I heard a voice say from behind me. I swung my head around and saw a silver bot do a backflip in mid-air.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz." Optimus rumbled.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz said while jumping onto the hood of an old car. I smirked at the bot's antics, amused that he felt he needed to perform acrobatics.

"Nice moves Jazz!" I grinned up at the Autobot.

Jazz looked at me, bent down and scooped me up into his hands. "Thanks, hun! Glad you liked them. Maybe I could show you my other moves, sometime." He winked.

I laughed outright at that, already knowing that I would come to enjoy Jazz's company more and more. "Sounds like a date," I replied, grinning up at him.

"Wha- how did you learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

Jazz opened his mouth to speak, but Optimus beat him to it. "We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web." I snorted and politely asked Jazz if he would set me down. He did just that and lowered his hand enough so that I could safely jump off.

"My Weapons Specialist, Ironhide." I heard the familiar sound of cannons and guns being loaded and prepped. I twisted towards the sound in surprise. "You feelin' lucky, punk?" Ironhide snarled, pointing his guns at Sam. Once again, instinct kicked in and I jumped in front of Mik and Sam, pushing them behind me protectively. I glared at Ironhide, somewhat having a staring contest with him. Lifting my head high, I refused to back down. I wanted to see if I could crack his bluff. The urge to smirk rose and I allowed myself to indulge in it. The smirk made its way onto my face.

During our little contest, I faintly heard Optimus say, "Easy Ironhide."

The 'bot was the first one to break away from my gaze. "Just kidding," he snorted. "I just wanted to show him my cannons." I took a few steps towards Ironhide. I could trust him. He simply enjoyed using his massive frame to scare the shit out of people.

I liked him already.

"What kind of cannons are those?"

"These? These are the best of the best. Are some of the most accurate out there. Why do you want to know, femme?" Although there was a hint of the past snarkiness in his tone, there was also curiosity.

"I'm interested." I shrugged. "You say they're the best, but how many rounds do they shoot?"

"On average, 30 rounds without reloading them. Takes 30 Earth seconds to reach maximum firing speed. I've made headshots from a little over 4,000 of what you call 'feet'."

"Holy shit," I murmured. "This thing is no joke. The closest thing we have to that on Earth is maybe a 5"/54 caliber Mark 45. Our armies and navies use them. Over 4,000 feet though? I've never seen anything like it."

After hearing my semi-coherent mumbling, Ironhide let out a harsh laugh and said, "Oh, I _like_ this one."

Optimus very quietly cleared his throat, signaling that he wanted to continue the introductions. I glanced up at him, and once again met his eyes. I nodded slightly and gave him an apologetic grin. I understood that he wanted me to stop talking for a while. I gladly handed over the attention he deserved.

"Our Medical Officer, Ratchet." Optimus introduced.

Ratchet sniffed the air professionally. "The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with one of the two females."

I attempted to not to laugh at that, but I quickly gave up trying and let a giggle loose. I regained my composure and said, "It's definitely not me!" Sam and Mikaela were looking around awkwardly, staring at anything that wasn't near the other person. Optimus continued with the introductions, failing to notice the tension in the air from Ratchet's words.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

With that, everyone looked at Bee. Punching the air and hopping around on his toes, Bee started boxing an imaginary enemy. _Check on the rep', yep, second to none_ played from his radio.

"Bumblebee, right? So, you're my guardian, huh?" Sam asked.

Bee nodded his head once in reply.

Ratchet pointed a laser at the yellow bot's throat. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." How the hell did that happen to him? I made myself a mental note to ask him and see if he was comfortable enough sharing the answer with me.

As a response to the laser, Bee coughed a couple of times.

Mikaela swiveled her head towards Optimus, asking the question that had been on my mind for quite some time now. "Why are you here?"

The Commander looked down at her. "We are here looking for the AllSpark, and we must find it before Megatron." _I'm guessing that's the leader of the bad guys._ I thought.

Mega-what?" Sam asked, confused.

Optimus lifted two fingers and touched the side of his temple, which projected an image from his eyes. Slowly, the ground started to crack and fall away. It looked so real that I backed up from the projected gap in the asphalt.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." Instead of hearing Optimus' voice in front of me, I heard it surround me. It was as if his voice cocooned me from the chaos that was beginning to erupt. "All who defied them were destroyed." In the projection, a huge silver robot emerged from the ground, looking even more menacing than the Decepticon we had laid eyes on earlier. His bright red eyes were cold and dreadful, and they sent a chill over my body. Not in a good way either.

"Our war finally consumed the planet, and the AllSpark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." The projection fell away, and we were left with a view of the alleyway once more. I stood there, allowing my mind to take in all that I had seen. _That was Cybertron._ I had just seen another planet; one that has held life. Giddiness erupted from my chest. It was every small child's dream to see another planet; to explore space and go to the moon.

I had finally achieved that, even though it had been a simple projection.

Upon the mention of the Captain's name, Sam gasped. "My grandfather."

"It was an accident, that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. The Captain accidentally activated his navigations system, and the coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." Optimus rumbled, finishing his piece of history.

Sam talked once more, twiddling his fingers. "How'd you know about his glasses?"

Optimus blinked a coupled of times. "eBay."

"If the Decepticons find the AllSpark, they'll use its power to transform Earth's machines, and build a new army." Ratchet said with a scowl in his voice.

"And the human race will be extinguished." The Autobot Commander replied gravely and returned to standing straight. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

I looked around in awe, staring at all of the 'bots surrounding us. _What troubles did they all go through in order to try and restore peace to their planet?_ I thought. I found that I admired every single Autobot here. I admired their courage, their kindness despite going to hell and back, and I admired how they seemed to care for our planet; even when they had just arrived.

My eyes traveled to Optimus, and a million thoughts and questions flew through my head. I wanted to ask every single question hat entered my mind but decided against the idea. It wasn't the right time or place. All of the Cybertronians transformed into their vehicle mode and started towards Sam's house in search of the glasses. An idea popped into my brain, and instead of walking to Bumblebee, I approached Optimus. _Treat him with respect,_ I reminded myself. To be fair, it was kinda hard to forget that.

The guy's aura practically commanded it.

He had yet to transform, so I lightly tapped him on the leg. He glanced at me with a questioning look on his metallic face, and he bent down in order to get closer.

"Excuse me, Sir." I said calmly and politely. "I was wondering if I could accompany you on the drive to Sam's house?"

He stayed quiet for a moment, and I saw the surprise flicker across his face before he hid his emotions. However, It didn't get by me. I was all too familiar with the action because I constantly did it.

He stood to his full height. "Of course." He transformed into the magnificent Peterbilt and opened the passenger door for me. _Ever the gentleman._ I smiled.

I climbed into the seat and jumped a little at the feeling of him clipping the seatbelt across my body.

"I am sorry to have startled you." Optimus apologized.

"It's fine, Sir. I am simply not used to having the seatbelt move on its own," I replied with clear amusement in my voice.

He chuckled, and I had to suppress the shiver that ran down my spine. His laugh was filled with kindness and gentleness, and I relaxed against his seat. A moment of silence passed between us, but it was comfortable.

"What is your name?" He asked suddenly.

"My name is Alestia Barone," I replied, taken aback that he would want to know my name.

"It is nice to meet you, Miss Barone."

"Please, Alestia is quite alright Sir." I chuckled.

"Alestia, if you insist that I call you by your first name, I would like to extend the same courtesy. There is no need to be so formal. Just call me Optimus. "

The leader took me by surprise once more, in the span of 2 minutes. "Thank you, Optimus." A small smile graced my face, enjoying the way my name sounded when he said it.

"Optimus? What was Cybertron like when everything was peaceful?" I asked in the most empathetic tone I could muster. He didn't reply. Good God, they've only just arrived and I'd already managed to offend him. I silently cursed myself. _That's why you keep your mouth shut._ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Alestia. You did not offend me."

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Cybertron was... wonderful." Optimus sighed. "It was rich with life. Amazing mechs and femmes existed at the time, and as a result, Cybertron was peaceful. The architecture and art were beautiful. I used to walk around the gardens, staring at the statues stationed there."

"You miss it." It came out as a statement, rather than a question.

"Greatly."

"Optimus," I said gently.

"Hmm?" He hummed in reply, obviously lost in memories.

"I'm sorry for your losses. I will do everything in my power to help you restore your planet. I will get you those glasses." I said softly.

"Thank you." He replied quietly.

A comfortable silence fell upon us both once more. I leaned my head against the back of the seat and closed my eyes. The sound of Optimus' engine on the road eventually lulled me to sleep. I couldn't help myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my beautiful readers! Not much to say except that I don't own anything but Alestia. Everything that you recognize goes to its proper owners. Again, some language present in this chapter and adult themes, so prepare yourselves. And now, on we go!**

* * *

Optimus had been driving for some time, switching his attention between the road and the femme recharging in his cab. Her head rested on the seat, facing the window. He noted that the only time Alestia had fully allowed herself to relax was when she was sleeping. The whole time she was standing in the alleyway her eyes had roamed the surroundings, as if searching for an unseen danger.

When Optimus had introduced Jazz, she had quickly acquired a liking to him. They had talked comfortably, as if they had known each other for vorns. In time, he was sure that they would become great friends. Alestia had also impressed him that night when he was acquainting the humans with Ironhide.

His Weapons Specialist had started his cannons and threatened the humans, and she jumped in front of Sam and Mikaela. They stood protectively behind her back, while the femme dared to challenge the hulking mech.

No femme had ever decided to challenge Ironhide's bluff. Instead of looking away from his intense stare and submitting, Alestia didn't back down. She now had Optimus' respect for it, as well as the Weapons Specialist's. He also knew that Ironhide had been impressed when she had mumbled on about the cannons he carried. Ironhide had even proclaimed that he admired her.

Not only was she an impressive femme, she was also a surprising one as well.

When Alestia had asked what Cybertron was like during the Golden Age, he hadn't responded right away due to the fact that he was simply not expecting a question such as that. She obviously thought that he had been offended or troubled by the inquiry when she profusely started to apologize.

Optimus had quickly halted the action, and described what his home was like before the war.

The most astonishing part was when she had sworn to do everything in her power to help him and support the Autobot cause. Not knowing how to respond, he simply thanked her quietly.

Optimus's attention flickered to the road for a nano-klik and realized that they were very close to the coordinates of Sam's house. He looked at the recharging Alestia, and the thing that humans called hair framed her face. It was curly in shape and brown in color. However, if the light hit it just right, then the hair would appear to have either a red tint or a blond tint to it.

With a sigh, Optimus decided that it was time to wake the femme.

* * *

(A-POV)

I opened my eyelids, and looked around me. I was in the cab of a truck, and we were in a suburban neighborhood. "Alestia, we have arrived at Sam's house." Optimus murmured, as if he was reluctant to wake me. Blinking a few times, I yawned and stretched my body. "Thank you Optimus. I really appreciate you letting me sleep here." I said with a small smile and a drowsy tone.

"You are most welcome." Optimus rumbled. Even though I couldn't see it, I could practically hear him smiling. In turn, that made me smile even more. I rubbed my eyes, and saw Sam and Mikaela step out of Bumblebee. I went to open the door, but Optimus beat me to it. "Thank you." I giggled. I still wasn't used to having doors open by themselves. Jumping down from the truck, I slid my game-face on and walked towards the two humans. "I need you to stay here, okay?" I heard Sam say, right before turning and entering his yard.

"Okay, okay, fine." Mikaela replied. She looked a little flustered, so I decided to step in. "Where's he going, Mik?" I asked. She turned to me. "Probably going to run in and grab the glasses."

"Alright." I nodded. All of a sudden, I heard the mechanical whirring of a Cybertronian transforming, and I spun around. All of the Autobots had transformed and started to climb over the fence leading to the house. I gaped and half whispered/half yelled, "What are you guys doing? We aren't supposed to be doing this! You might get spotted by others!" Optimus bent down to my height, and said "We do not have time to wait for Sam. If we do, the Decepticons will find the AllSpark before us." At that, he continued his objective and lifted himself over the fence.

I went to talk to Bee, but saw that he wasn't there. Neither was Ironhide, Ratchet, or Jazz. "Uh Mikaela, we're in deep shit right now." She looked around, and noticed the same thing I had.

"Oh _shit shit shit!"_ She cried. We both proceeded to run out into the yard, where we were met by a fuming Sam. "I told you, I told you!"

"Well they seem to be in a bit of a rush," Mikaela replied indignantly.

"Sam, they need those glasses bad." I told him. Walking over to Ironhide, I noticed that a chihuahua had lifted its leg and peed on his foot. I tapped Sam on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of the dog.

Sam gasped. "Mojo! Off the robot! God..." Ironhide kicked the dog off his foot and lifted it, seeming like he was going to step on the little pip-squeak. "No no no no no!" Sam yelled, picking the dog up in his arms. "Easy, hold on! Woah! This is Mojo." Ironhide aimed his cannon at the dog. "Please, put the gun away. Put it down." The black robot scoffed. "You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" His tone held all the seriousness of the world, and I smirked.

"Sam, of course Ironhide is going to think your dog is a rodent. It practically is one!" I snickered. "No, this is my chihuahua! We- we love chihuahuas. Don't we?" Sam turned to Mikaela, completely ignoring my previous comment.

"He leaked lubricants all over my foot."

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo."

"Bad Mojo." Ironhide scolded the dog, and I let out a laugh. "I'm sorry," Sam said quickly. "He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."

"My foot's gonna rust." The Weapons Specialist grumbled.

Sam ran towards the screen door. "Okay, okay. Just stay. Shut up and hide!" He threw the door open, still holding his dog and disappeared inside. "Autobots, recon." I heard Optimus say.

I looked for something to wipe down Ironhide's foot, but found nothing. So I ripped the sleeves off of my shirt and bundled them together. I bent down next to his foot and wiped off the pee. After his foot was cleaned, I chucked the wad of cloth into the bushes and mumbled, "There's something to look forward to finding."

After a few moments, Optimus once again kneeled down to my height and set his hand on the ground, palm-up. "Alestia, Mikaela, we are in a hurry. Please aid Sam in retrieving the glasses." He motioned for us to step onto his palm, and I was the first to go. I turned to Mikaela, and saw that she had a scared expression on her face. "Mik," I said. "He's not going to hurt or drop us." I sat down in his palm. "See? You can even sit with me if you want."

"You really trust him Lest?" Mikaela whispered.

"With my life." I stated confidently.

She waited a minute, and gingerly stepped onto Optimus' hand. Mikaela plopped down next to me and gripped my arm as we were raised high off the ground. Standing up when we reached Sam's bedroom window, I helped my best friend through first. Before leaving his palm, I patted the metal in a silent thanks and followed Mikaela. _The metal was warm._ I thought. _Well, I wasn't expecting that._ Sam noticed us climbing in his bedroom. "What? What is this?"

"They really want those glasses" I said.

"Time is short." Optimus replied, glancing in through the window.

"Come on, what are you doing?" Sam asked, grabbing my hand and helping me through.

"We're gonna help you." I said matter-of-factly.

"Please hurry," Optimus urged.

Throwing and hurling newspapers and other items across the room, Sam started to panic. "Yea, no. It's definitely gone."

"What do you mean?" Mikaela demanded. Sam flailed his hands wildly. "My glasses were in the bag. They were in a backpack and now the backpack isn't here."

"Well, they're gonna be pissed, so what do you want to do?" Mik shrugged her shoulders.

"So what I think you should do is, you should check this whole," He motioned to one side of his bedroom. "You should check whole section here. Just give it a clean sweep and I'll get this corner here." Mikaela knelt down and started to pull out a black box from under a desk, and Sam immediately rushed over to where she was crouching. "Yea no, no, no. Not there. That's my... that's my private. Sorry, that's just-" He took the box out of her hands.

"You just... you just told me to look..." Mikaela trailed in an annoyed tone.

"I know, but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest." Sam responded, shoving the box under his mattress. _Gross,_ I thought. _I seriously don't want to know what's in there._ "You should be way more specific, so that I don't get in trouble in your room." She declared.

I analyzed the room and saw the piles of junk on the shelves, the clothes in heaps in the corner, and small pieces of garbage littering the floor. This kid had more crap in here than my 25-year-old cousin did when I visited him in Italy. I didn't know how we were going to get through the whole room in time. I sat down next to Mik and started helping her.

Suddenly, Sam looked out the window and muttered, "What now?" Following his gaze, I stifled my giggle as I spotted five gorgeous automobiles parked on the back lawn. "No. No, no. No, no, no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop." Sam blubbered. He started freaking out, and opened the lockers sitting against the wall.

"Sam? Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam. He's back here." Mikaela whispered, as if he was the only person that could hear her. "I can't deal with this, I can't." Sam muttered, and he looked about ready to faint. He stuck his head out the window and sure enough, Optimus was standing right outside the room... again.

"What? Oh no, no, no!" These are my mother's flowers."

"Oops." Optimus verbalized, not sounding sorry at all. I once again tried to keep a smirk from forming on my face, hearing the non-apologetic tone he used.

"Okay, listen, you gotta listen to me." Sam said apprehensively. "If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

The Commander emitted a sigh. "We must have the glasses."

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here, they're definitely not here." And there he goes, blubbering on again and losing control over his emotions. Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose, (a very human thing to do I might add) and let out an exasperated groan. "Keep searching." He whispered irritatedly.

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes, okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to, you're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing..." Sam chattered away, alarmed.

"Calm down, calm down." Optimus commanded softly.

"You got to do something here. You gotta do something here."

"Autobots, fall back."

Sam let out a heavy breath. "Thanks you. Please, five minutes. Good, good? Okay." He turned his attention back to the task at hand, and helped Mikaela and I continue to search for the glasses. After that conversation, I saw that Sam was really starting to lose his cool now.

"Sam!" I whispered urgently. "Look at me."

The teen turned to me, his face red and beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. "You need to take a deep breath and relax. There is no use in losing your sanity now. I know this is stressful, but-" I didn't get to finish the sentence because the ground shook forcefully and the blare of Ratchet's sirens were heard. I made out a faint man's voice from downstairs shouting, "Earthquake! Move, move, move. Earthquake!" A woman's voice followed not long after that.

 _Huh, so that's why Sam acts the way he does,_ I thought humorously.

I sprinted to the window and looked out, making sure the bot's were okay. What I saw shocked me. Ratchet was laying on the ground, his headlights still flashing. "Wow, that was tingly." Ratchet exclaimed. Did he just... run into the power lines? "You gotta try that!"

Ironhide snorted. "Yea, that looks fun." I rolled my eyes, shook my head, and glanced up at the lights as the house lost it's electricity.

"Sam?"

"Sammy?" A man and woman's voice called out from the first floor. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, and lights were shone inside the windows thanks to the 'bots.

"What the hell is that?" The man's voice said.

"I don't know..."

"Sam?" The voice was very close this time. It sounded like it was right outside the bedroom door.

"That's weird." The woman's voice stated peculiarly, and a knock rattled the doorframe.

"Ratchet, point the light." Optimus ordered. "Listen, we got a major issue here." Sam mumbled. "What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off." He looked wide-eyed at Ironhide. "You gotta tell him to shut it off. Shut it off."

"Sam, are you in there?" The father shouted and knocked again. "How come the door's locked? You know the rules! No doors locked in my house." Aw shit. I spun around the room, grabbing Mikaela's arm and started frantically looking for a place to hide.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the doors." Sam's mom called out.

"One more chance." His dad added. "Five..."

"Oh dear."

"Four. It's coming off the hinges pal."

"He's counting!"

I desperately searched for a hiding spot, and found none that would fit bot Mikaela and I. As a last resort, I let go of the arm I was still gripping and hid on the far side of Sam's bed. I laid as flat as possible on the carpet, praying that nobody could see me from here. I glanced at Mik, and saw that she was cowering behind a desk chair.

"Sam, just open the door." His mother said.

"Three."

"Oh, my."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back."

I held my breath and closed my eyes, hoping that Sam would open the door before it was mowed down by his father. Just then, I heard the door creak and I opened one eye.

"What's up?" Sam said as casually as possible. "What's with the bat?" _The parents have a bat? Okay, now I definitely know where he gets it from._

"Who were you talking to?" His father said in an icy calm tone, and I cringed. "I'm talking to you." Sam replied.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" His mom added curiously, with a hint of disgust.

The best that Sam could come up with was, "I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises, and we thought maybe you were-"

"It doesn't matter what we thought." The father interrupted and shouldered his way past Sam and into the room. "What was that light?"

"No, what light? What? There's no light dad, there's no light!" Sam said in a panicked way. _Wow, way to be inconspicuous._ I thought. "You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is. Maybe it bounced."

"There was light under the door." The man began.

"Look, you can't, you can't just bounce into my room like that. You gotta knock. You got to communicate."

"We knocked for five minutes."

"I'm a teenager!" Sam continued.

"We knocked!" The woman objected, a little pissed off.

"You didn't knock!" Sam cried. "You were screaming at me, okay?"

"No!" His mother objected.

"This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?" _Great job kiddo._ I rolled my eyes. _Just keep doing what you're doing, and they won't be any more suspicious._

"Oh for Pete's sake!" The mom exclaimed. "You are so defensive. Were you... masturbating?" At that, my jaw hit the floor and I stared at Mik, wishing that I heard incorrectly. She stared right back, a very disturbed look on her face.

"Judy!" His father cut off.

"Was I... No mom!"

"Zip it, okay?" the man added.

"No, I don't masturbate!"

"That's not something for you to bring up." _I agree._ "That's a father and son thing, okay?"

"Father and son thing." Sam repeated.

Judy once again brought up the subject us girls did not want to hear about anymore. We were already scarred enough as it was. "I mean, you don't have to call it that word if it makes you uncomfortable. You can call it Sam's happy time or,"

"Happy time?" The father intervened.

"My special alone time..." She continued.

The ongoing bickering was starting to annoy me, and I decided that I was going to stand up. Before I could do that, I quietly caught Optimus' voice and a "Woah!" come from him. The ground shook once more as as a result of the giant footstep, and the father started to shout. "Earthquake! It's another one! Another Earthquake! Get in the doorway! Aftershock, aftershock! God I hate these..."

From my hiding spot I saw Sam's dad walk up to the window and look out into the backyard. "Oh, no. Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer!" I froze at that, hoping and praying that he hadn't spotted Optimus and the rest of the Autobots. "Power pole's sparking all over the place. Oh man, yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone."

From outside I made out Ironhide grumble, "The parents are very irritating. Can I take them out?" I covered my mouth to try and stifle my snort as Optimus stopped that idea before it even started. "Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option."

The family started to bicker again, and I stood up, revealing my presence. Mikaela did the same. I cleared my throat, and looked at the parents. "Hi, I'm Alestia."

"And I'm Mikaela." She waved awkwardly. "We're both... friends with Sam."

Judy giggled a little maniacally. "Gosh, you guys are gorgeous. Aren't those the prettiest girls."

The dad gave Sam a not-so-hidden fist bump. "They can here you talking, Mom."

"Thank you." Mikaela and I said simultaneously. As if realizing the full meaning of our presence in the room, the mom tried to breeze over the conversation she had with her son.

"Oh my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about..."

Mik laughed, pretending it was okay and I followed her lead. I waved off the apology, acting like I hadn't heard anything at all.

"Do you have my backpack?" Sam asked.

"Oh! It's in the kitchen."

 _What?! You mean that we could have avoided this whole situation and grabbed the glasses as soon as we arrived? Cmon Sammy boy, I thought you were better than that. Actually,_ I thought with a laugh, _No I didn't._

We chased Sam down the steps, and as if wanting to add to the boy's embarrassment, Mikaela said, "You're mom is so nice."

At that, I had to laugh. Or else I wouldn't be able to hold anything else in, and that would be bad.

"I want you guys to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" I was just about to agree when the doorbell rang about 500 times. Sam's dad went to open the door, and a voice floated through the main hall and into the kitchen.

"Ronald Witwickity?" A man asked.

"It's Witwicky. Who are you?"

"We're the government. Sector Seven." I stiffened at the mention of the government. My heart hammered against my chest. _Get out of here,_ my conscientious told me. _Or else you'll become an experiment just like your brother and sister._ I shoved the feeling down, and calmly walked towards the source of the voices.

"Never heard of it."

"Never will. Your son's the great-grandson of Captain Archibald Wickity, is he not?"

"It's Witwicky." Ron corrected.

"May I enter the premises, sir?"

My blood started to boil at the sound of his tone.

"Ron," Judy called. "There's guys all over the front yard."

"What the heck is going on here?" Sam's dad asked.

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter."

I whipped around and ran to the kitchen, attempting to make the least amount of noise possible. "Sam! Mikaela!" I whispered. "There are government guys here, and I think they know about Bee. Also, why would you file a stolen car report Sam?"

They both had worried looks on their faces. "I didn't know that is was an advanced alien robot, okay?" He retorted. "Should we go out?"

I thought for a moment. "Yes." Even though I was terrified of the outcome, I knew that I had to face these men. All three of us walked out of the kitchen, slowly entering the living room. After Sam had seen what was going on, he spoke up. "No, what is this?"

"How ya doing son!" A man with curly black and gray hair said. "Is your name Sam?" He smiled, and I could see his yellow and crooked teeth from here.

"Yeah."

"Well, I need you to come with us." The man replied, stepping forward. Ron walked in front of us, along with Judy.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off."

"You're not taking my son." Ron countered, along with Mojo yipping away. My eyes narrowed, and I once again pushed Mikaela protectively behind me. After all, she was the closest thing to a sister I had left.

"Really. You gonna try to get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops, because there's something fishy going on around here."

"There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here." I eyed the man's badge and saw that his name was Seymour Simmons.

"What operation?" Ron asked, sounding offended.

"That is what we are gonna find out." A man stepped next to Simmons, and whispered in his ear. "I think, direct contact."

I tried to not let my imagination get the best of me, but I couldn't help think that he meant direct contact with the Autobots. Simmons took some kind of technology from the guy's hand, and asked, "Son?"

"Yeah?" Sam responded.

"Step forward please."

"Just stand?"

Simmons moved the instrument around Sam's body, and the machine started to beep rapidly. "Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them."

Hands closed around my wrists and arms, and I started to struggle against their grip. However, I couldn't do anything as the men clipped handcuffs on me without giving my identity away. The Witwicky family was dragged out of the house along with Mikaela and I. The group calling themselves Sector Seven stuffed us into a black van. One with Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky, and the other with Sam, Mikaela and I.

The men drove rapidly down the road, and Seymour Simmon finally decided to address the teens in the backseat.

So," He began. "LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?"

Both Mik and I gave Sam a weird look, and he replied "Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." _Of course he would have a username like that._

"What do you make of this?" Simmons held up a phone and played a recording of Sam's voice. **My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my... ugh car-**

"Is that you?"

Mikaela piped up. "Yea, that sounds like LadiesMan."

Simmons continued. "Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed." He looked between us three. "Enlighten me."

"Well, here's what I said, okay?" Sam answered. "Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen."

"Really?"

"-from me, from my home. But it's fine now because it's back! It came back." He went on. I caught what he allowed to slip out. "Well, not by itself."

"Well, no." Sam added, looking at me with a panicked look in his eye.

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." I started to fake laugh, and everyone joined in. "That's funny! That's really funny!" Simmons grinned. "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

Sam scoffed. "You mean, like a martian? Like what, E.T.? No."

"Ugh, it's an urban legend." Mikaela stated.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"You see this?" Simmons pulled out his plastic-looking badge. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge. I'm gonna lock you up forever." He started.

"Oh please," I snorted. "You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy because he needs to get back to guarding the mall. Besides, that badge looks like you got it from Toy's R Us in one of those kid's costume sets." Frankly, I had enough of this guy threatening us and running my mouth was the only option I had. Simmons glared at me.

"You, in the training bra. Do not test me. Besides, Alestia Nichole Barone." He sneered. My muscles tensed at the sound of my full name. "Have you told your little friends who you really are?" I clamped down on the retort forming in my mouth, knowing that it was the reaction he wanted.

"It would be a shame if I were to tell them. It is time to talk!" He demanded, not noticing the beeping of the machine in the front. I glimpsed the familiar red and blue paint job, and braced myself for impact.

The car lurched to a stop, and a bright light shone into the window. The men in the car broke out in a frenzy, and they started to freak out even more when two giant metal hands crashed through the windows and grabbed onto the roof. The car lifted off the ground, and Simmons started to yell. With a groan of metal, the roof broke off of the car, and we slammed down onto the pavement.

I barely saw Optimus toss the car roof aside with his headlights shining down on us. He turned them off, and Sam spoke.

"You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime." I smirked and relaxed, already feeling more safe in the Commander's presence.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus rumbled. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." The rest of the 'bots emerged, and all of the guns that were pointed in Optimus' direction flew backward and into the hands of Jazz. "Freeze!" Ironhide called out.

The Autobot leader knelt down on all fours and got closer to Simmons and the driver.

"Hi there." Simmons said anxiously.

Optimus narrowed his eyes. "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are S-Seven Protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you." _Wrong move bucko._

"Get out of the car." Optimus ordered.

"All right. Me? You want me to get-"

"Now!" He barked. The command didn't scare me, but let me just say that I would not want to be on his bad side... _ever._

"Alright, alright." Simmons stuttered. "Get out, hey. alright, I'm... I'm getting out. I'm getting out, see? Very nifty that you put us down without really killing us." He muttered irritably.

Sam, Mikaela and I got out of the vehicle and Mik pulled out the keys to the handcuffs. She unlocked Sam's first, and then started on mine. "So," She began. "Care to tell me what he was talking about?"

"Mik," I sighed. "You weren't supposed to hear all that. I wanted to tell you on my own time."

"What is it?" She asked, her tone a mixture of impatience and concern.

"It is not the right time nor the place to explain all of these things. I'm sorry, but the explanation is going to have to wait." I rubbed my face with both hands and regained my composure.

I walked up to Simmons, trailing behind Sam and Mikaela. "What is Sector Seven?" He demanded. "Answer me!"

"I'm the one who asks questions around here young man, not you." The agent retorted.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mik asked

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam questioned.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it."

"No?" Sam took the badge out of Simmon's pocket.

"Hey, you touch me and that's a federal offense."

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Sam said, holding and waving the badge in the agent's face.

"Yeah, brave now all of a sudden with his big alien friend standing over there." He muttered.

"Where is Sector Seven!" Sam demanded once more.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Simmons retorted.

A _boing_ sound suddenly echoed throughout the air, and I glanced up to see the Bumblebee had popped something out of his is _area_ and let loose a stream of liquid. I gaped after realizing what Bee was doing, and I started to laugh. Not giggle, not a little laugh, but full blown tears-streaming-down-my-face. I clutched my stomach and bent over, out of breath.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus said, barely able to contain the amusement in his tone. That made me laugh even harder.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and put on my calm but fiery mask once more. "Good one Bee." I said under my breath, fully aware that he could hear me. Sam and Mik had proceeded to handcuff all of the agents together, and I approached Simmons with my back straight and head held high. "Alright, tough guy. Take it off."

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me like I had two heads.

"Your clothes, all of it. Off." I ordered.

"For what?"

"Oh, I think you know perfectly why I'm making you do this." I advanced even closer, pointing a finger at his chest and forcing him to step back every time I stepped forward. I leaned closer and whispered with an icy calm, "How do you know my name, and how did you figure out who I was?"

Simmons narrowed his eyes, and didn't respond. _Fine, you wanna play it that way?_ "If you don't answer me, I will make sure that I strip everything you love away from you. I'm sure you heard of my reputation, and you should know that you do not want to mess with me." I murmured. "Now, answer my questions and I will make sure you leave unharmed... by me anyway." I smirked wickedly.

Fear flashed across his eyes, and as soon as I had finished, he started to answer. "I don't know who told me, but I received a call from someone on the drive to Sam's house. They told me your name and that you were with them, and that you are a valuable asset to somebody. That's all I know, I swear." I backed off and strode over to where Optimus was standing. I crossed my arms, and watched Sam and Mikaela deal with the agents with narrowed eyes.

A voice from behind me pulled me out of my thoughts. "Alestia, are you okay? I didn't expect you to act like that with the other humans." Optimus rumbled.

I blinked, and looked up at him. I let out a forced and breathy laugh. "Trust me, I've done worse things than interrogate that man." I let my shoulders slump and head fall forward, allowing myself to have one moment of grief, guilt, and sorrow. Mechanical whirring filled my ears, and a warm metal finger gently tucked itself under my chin and lifted my head up. My eyes met Optimus' glowing, bright blue ones, and I let the anguish show on my face.

"Alestia," He murmured and removed his finger. "What did the agent do to upset you?"

A wall slammed back onto my face, hiding all emotion once again. "He somehow knew my name and what my job is. My job..." I trailed. "Is something that is very complicated, and there should be no way that someone would know my full name-"

The sound of helicopters halted my sentence, and I looked in the sky to see that there were three helicopters flying our way. An additional three cars were coming as well.

 _Well, shit._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this long chapter! I didn't intend for it to be this long, but whatever. As always, please review and tell me what you're thinking. It's appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello My beautiful readers! Here is the REAL chapter 5 to Born This Way. All rights go to Hasbro and whomever else, because I don't own the Transformers. I only own Alestia Barone. Might be some mild language in this chapter, so prepare yourselves. A big thanks to everyone for being patient with me, and thank you guys for understanding. It truly means a lot!**

* * *

(A-POV)

"Optimus, incoming!"

Ironhide slammed his cannon into the ground, and send out a burst of energy. Once it reached the cars, they all lost power. It must have been some sort of electrical burst.

"Roll out!" Optimus ordered, and all the 'bots transformed into their alt modes and drove to find cover from the incoming helicopters and cars. The leader bent down, and laid his hand palm-up. "Up you get." He rumbled.

We hastily jumped on, and I gripped Optimus' fingers as he lifted us to his shoulder. Sam went first, followed by Mikaela and then me. I grabbed onto a piece of armor, hoisting myself up and into the little crook in his shoulder. Surprisingly, it was just the right size for me. I glanced to my left, and saw how close Optimus' face was to mine. However, I was far away enough so that if he moved his head I wouldn't get crushed.

Optimus started to sprint away from the helicopters, but they just stayed on our asses the whole entire time. "Optimus," I whispered. "I know you promised to not harm humans, but it seems like we have no choice but to try and lose them in between the buildings."

He nodded slightly, showing that he heard me and understood what I was suggesting. Jumping and trying not to step on any cars or pedestrians, Optimus took off down the road. Suddenly, he sharply turned to the right, using the very tall building as our hiding spot and the plan worked. After a few moments, I heard the choppers moving away from our position.

Once again, Optimus took off and started seeking for another place to hide from other's view. He finally found one in a bridge, and used his arms and legs to support himself so that we were parallel to the ground. Almost as soon as Optimus has steadied himself, the choppers flew right under us. I sucked in a nervous breath, praying that they wouldn't find us.

The Commander moved his head slightly in our direction. "Easy you three." He murmured.

Sam started to panic, and I could tell because he tried to attain a better grip on Optimus and shuffled back a little. Once again, two choppers flew under us, and the wind created by them caused Mikaela to lose her grip; grabbing Sam and dragging him down with her.

Sam managed to get a hold on her arm and saved them both my keeping his grip on a piece of armor. "No! No! Sam, don't drop me!" Mikaela shouted.

"No!" I screamed, and swiveled myself so that my legs were wrapped around Optimus's smokestack. I reached down towards Sam's hand. "Sam! You need to latch onto my hand!" I yelled, hanging upside down.

"I can't!" He said back.

"Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping, i'm slipping!"

"NOW SAM!" I bellowed, stretching as far down as I dared. As soon as he was about to try, his hand slipped and they both went tumbling to the ground. I lifted myself up to a safer position, and could only stare in shock with wide eyes as I watched my friends fall to their deaths. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, or look away as Optimus strived to ease their fall with his feet. It didn't work.

An engine could be heard above their screams, and Bee was suddenly there. Jumping and clutching the two humans close to him, he spun around and got to them just in time.

I let loose the breath I was holding upon seeing all three of them safe and _not_ dead. I lowered my head in relief, but immediately snapped it back up when the sound of the helicopters circling around echoed in my ears. Spotting a grappling hook emerge from the side of one of the choppers, my heart started pounding against my chest as the hook shot out and twined around Bee's arm. "Bee!" I screeched.

Another three shot out, and Bee stood protectively in front of Sam and Mikaela regardless of his safety. The black and yellow Camaro was brought to the floor, and vehicles surrounded the humans. I could hear Sam and Mikaela's protests and Bee's pain-filled pleas from where I was perched on Optimus' shoulder.

Men with guns approached the two humans and shoved them down on their knees with their hands above their heads. Getting on top of them and clipping handcuffs on, Sam and Mik were pushed flat on their stomachs.

Other men went up to Bee and started spraying him with liquid nitrogen. A familiar sharp and burning sensation flooded my chest as I got a better look at Bee, and I gritted my teeth against the pain. I had the urge to go to the 'bot, but I knew it would only result in my capture along with the other two. I allowed myself a very, very small moment of grief as a single tear slipped down my face.

I wiped it away, and watched as Sam was able to escape the grasp of the man holding him and tackled a person who was spraying Bumblebee. He pointed the liquid nitrogen at the person on the ground, and was instantaneously sacked as a result.

Sam and Mik were hauled away to the cars, and I saw Agent Simmons standing before them. Sam paused, as if in conversation with him, and they were crammed into the backseat of the vehicle.

Optimus vented a deep sigh upon seeing his friend, and I gently patted his shoulder in condolence. Jazz appeared from the top of the bridge. "Optimus, are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?" _Sadly Jazz, we have no other choice unless we want more people to get hurt._

"There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans." The red and blue Autobot responded.

"But it's not right! He-"

"Let them leave." Optimus interrupted. He glanced at the ground, and noticed something laying there. He bent down, and ever-so-carefully picked up the item and brought it closer to his eyes. They were Captain Archibald Witwicky's glasses.

Optimus lifted his hand beside me, and I climbed into his palm. He lowered me to the ground, and then transformed into his truck mode when I was safely out of the way. The passenger door opened, and I jumped onto the seat.

It was painfully obvious that the rest of the Autobots disagreed with their leader's decision. Not a single one of them brought their eyes to his face, and they all transformed and drove in front of Optimus.

The truck soon followed the lead of his comrades, and a silence fell upon us. The images of what just happened repeated over and over in my head, and the burning sensation increased as a result.

I hisses quietly in pain and began to massage right over my heart. My head leaned back, and I started to stroke Optimus' seat. The only thing was that I hadn't noticed I was doing it.

"Optimus." I started. "You made the right call. Even though it doesn't seem correct to leave Bumblebee behind, there was no peaceful solution. The agents would have never willingly handed him over to you. Trust me, I know." I stated grimly.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Liam! Becky!" I shouted, struggling against the hands gripping my arms and torso._

 _"Big sister!" Becky cried, trying to run to me. She was only five at the time. Liam had a bit more sense since he was nine, and didn't try to follow his little sister's footsteps. I watched as my brother and sister were strapped to a table, and a man approached me. "Girl, you will tell me everything about yourself. If you cooperate, your family will walk out of here alive." He sneered. "Of course, their freedom in exchange for yours."_

 _I glared into the man's face, memorizing every little line and mark, the color of his eyes, the shape of his mouth and nose. I spat into is face, and grumbled, "When I get free, I'm going to kill you."_

 _The man wiped my saliva away and slapped me across the face. "So be it." He walked towards my siblings, and once again I started struggling against my binds. A needle pierced my arm, and I immediately calmed. I had not control over my body, but I could still move my eyes. The man sliced into my brother's arm, and he cried out in pain and left the wound open to bleed._

 _*Flashback ends*_

Yea, I knew alright. I grimaced, and shook my head slightly to get the memories to leave my mind.

In one of the most quiet voices I had ever heard, Optimus asked, "Why?" The tone he used was full of guilt and despair.

"Because," I said bitterly. "Humans fear what they do not understand. In retaliation, they tend to lash out when feeling threatened. Either that, or they experiment. This instinct has developed over hundreds of years. It's their way of finding out if something is safe or not. However, there are some people in our population who would do anything to get their hands on that object or idea. Even if it meant murdering and kidnapping others." I snapped. I rubbed my palms over my face and rested my head in my hands.

The Peterbilt didn't respond for awhile. "You speak as though you have been in a situation such as this one."

I looked up. "Well, I have." I finished, staring out the window into the night sky.

"Well," Optimus rumbled. "When you are ready to talk about it, I will be here."

"Thank you." I breathed.

My gaze returned to outside the window, and I continued to stroke the seat reassuringly. The silence stretched on, present for the rest of the time we were driving.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the fifth chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and expect another chapter on Sunday. See you guys later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Some mild language in this chapter**

 **All rights go to their original and rightful owners. I own Alestia and her part in this story.**

* * *

(A-POV)

Optimus pulled up in front of a massive cream-colored building, along with the rest of the Autobots. We had all been driving for so long, that the sun had risen over the horizon awhile go. The door opened for me and I jumped out, while making room for the Peterbilt to transform. Once he was finished, a giant palm stretched out in front of me. I climbed on and Optimus allowed me to settle back into my comfortable position on his shoulder.

The rest of the vehicles followed the actions of their leader, and they all walked on the sides of the structure. I noticed something glint in the sunlight, and saw that Optimus was holding Sam's grandfather's glasses.

"Please, let this work." Optimus murmured.

"Fire it up, Optimus!" Jazz supported.

The Commander shot out a blue-hued laser from his eyes, right through the lens of the glasses and an image of Earth materialized.

"The code. The code on these glasses indicates the AllSpark is 230 miles from here." Optimus declared.

Ratchet spoke up. "I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize."

"They must know it's here as well." Ironhide added.

"What about Bumblebee?" Jazz argued. "We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment." _Again Jazz. Why must you bring this up once more?_

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave soldier, this is what he would want." Optimus rumbled.

"Why are we fighting to save the humans? They're a primitive, and violent race." Ironhide claimed.

"Were we so different? They're a young species, they have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." He proclaimed. "You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest."

I tilted my head in confusion, wondering what a spark was. I glanced at Ratchet, hoping he would answer my silent question. However, I wasn't expecting what he said next.

"That's suicide. The Cube is raw power, it could destroy you both." I straightened immediately, and stared at Optimus. He wouldn't, would he? _Of course he would, you fool. Look at him and his personality. It's who he is._

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes." Optimus looked down for a moment. "It's been an honor serving with you all. Autobots, roll out!"

All the Autobots ran and jumped off the building. Instead of lowering me to the ground first, Optimus just picked me up gently and transformed around me. I touched my forehead, trying to calm the dizziness from the transformation.

"I apologize." Optimus spoke softly.

"It's okay. Just tell me when you intend to transform while you're still holding me next time." I teased.

He chuckled, and a broad grin broke out on my face. _I made him laugh, even if it wasn't a big one._ I gazed out the window, my thoughts returning to the conversation that just took place. The Commander's words repeated over in my head, and I decided right then and there that Optimus Prime **would not** be the one to sacrifice himself.

* * *

After hours of driving, the burning sensation in my chest _finally_ receded and I gasped in relief.

"Are you okay?" Optimus asked in a panicked tone.

"I'm fine, but Sam and Mikaela successfully released Bumblebee from his capture."

"How do you know?"

I bit my lip, wondering whether I should tell him or not. "A burning sensation was present in my chest. It started when I watched Bee's capture, and it finally stopped." I told him the main problem without revealing everything. I wasn't ready for him to know the secret I've been keeping since I was a small child.

"Do you need to speak to Ratchet?" Optimus inquired.

"Oh, no! It's nothing, really." I said as convincing as possible.

A moment of silence, and then his reply. "All right, but if it gets any worse I would advise talking to him."

I nodded, hoping that he would drop the subject. I looked out the windshield and spotted a black and yellow Camaro speeding down the road. "Look! It's Bee!" I pointed. Bumblebee drove past us, accompanied by three army vehicles. _Wow, they even got the whole squad._

Optimus quickly turned right behind Bee, followed by the rest of the Autobots. "Optimus, you need to drive side by side, directly next to Bumblebee."

He made a small humming noise, but did so without asking any questions. I rolled down the window, and got Sam's attention by waving my hands. He swiveled his head, and I also motioned for him to roll down his window as well.

I cupped my hands over my mouth, and shouted, "Sam, you need to move out of the driver's seat!"

"Why?" He shouted back.

"Just do it!"

He moved to the backseat. "Bee!" I shouted again. "Open the door!"

"Alestia? What are you doing?" Optimus asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then don't stop me."

I swiftly turned my attention back to Bumblebee, and saw that the door was wide open. I opened Optimus' door, and climbed onto the roof of the truck. "Alestia?!" Optimus yelled, terror laced in the sentence.

"Get as close to Bee as you can!"

He edged close to the Camaro, and I took a deep breath right before jumping off of Optimus' roof and onto Bee's. "Alestia!" I heard him bellow after me.

"I'm okay!" I shouted back.

I scrambled into the gaping door, and closed it behind me. I glanced back at the others in the car, and saw that they were staring at me, mouths hanging open.

"Why…" Mikaela trailed. "Why would you do that! You could have fallen off the roof, or died!" She suddenly shrieked.

"Mik, I'm fine. Seriously, it's not the first time I've done that." I tried calming her. Bee chirped, and I looked at the radio. "Thank you, Bee! It's one of the many skills I'm proud of."

"WHAT?" Mik hollered. "Alestia, don't _ever_ do that again or I will kick your ass all the way to China!"

"Alright, fine." I rolled my eyes. "I just won't do it when you're watching." I smiled deviously. "Ow!" I yelped, rubbing the back of my head where I was just cuffed.

"Don't. You. Dare." She glared at me.

"Fine, fine."

Sirens sounded from behind us, and Sam looked back. "No, no, no, no, no." He hissed.

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"It's the same cop. Block 'em, block 'em, block 'em!"

At this, I turned around as well and realized it was the car that was chasing us earlier. The Autobots got into a specific formation that successfully blocked the cop car and its other Decepticon friend.

The other massive vehicle started to transform, sprinting to try and catch up to us. Optimus also transformed, jumping and attempting to not crush any cars on the expressway.

"Oh my god." Mikaela muttered.

The Decepticon gained on us very fast, knocking and smashing cars out of his way. All of a sudden, he charged full speed at Optimus. The red and blue 'bot barely had any time to brace himself as the Decepticon barreled into him. They both flew off the side of the expressway, disappearing from view.

"OPTIMUS!" I screamed.

* * *

 **Oh, a cliffhanger! (Unless you've seen the movie...) I apologize if this chapter is a little short, I didn't have much time to write today. However, I promised a chapter would be posted today, and I refuse to go back on my word. Speaking of chapters, the events that take place in the movie will be finished in the next chapter, and the timeline will be in between the first movie and ROTF!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I caught the flu on Monday, and then decided to take a break from writing for this week. I promise, there will be a new chapter up this Tuesday and Thursday.**

 **Hope you like the chapter, and the reviews are truly appreciated. Thank you everyone who commented, I love to hear your thoughts on the story!**

* * *

(A-POV)

 _No, no, no. This cannot be happening._ I thought. The burning sensation started up a little bit, and I started to panic. _He's hurt. Oh, no, no, no._ Bee beeped and chirped, trying to calm me. I focused on the sounds and attempted to control my racing heart.

"He'll… be… okay…" Bee played.

I closed my eyes. _Alright Alestia, calm yourself. This is not the time to lose control. Optimus will be fine._ While I focused on controlling my emotions, I didn't notice we had entered Mission City until I heard the roaring of a jet engine above us.

I blinked my eyes open and looked outside the window, trying to see what flew over our heads. All the Autobots screeched to a halt, and all three of us climbed out of Bee. The army men got out as well, and we all watched as more aircraft soared above.

Green smoke was all around us, and suddenly Ironhide transformed and yelled, "It's Starscream!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Ratchet, Bee and Jazz transformed and started lifting a Furby truck.

"No, no, no, no, no! Move!" A man with short chestnut brown hair shouted. He was dressed in army greens and covered with guns and grenades. I guessed that this was the Captain in charge of the unit.

Bumblebee and Ironhide lifted the Furby truck even higher, providing some sort of cover. A gray jet shot out a missile, aimed right for us. It directly hit the truck, and the two mechs were thrown backward from the blast, and so were the rest of us.

Lifting my head, the burning sensation flooded my chest and I looked around for the injured person. I got to my feet, and searched the area.

"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?" I heard echo down the street. "Clear the area!"

It wasn't a person injured at all. It was Bumblebee. I spotted him, and heard his voice. The pain was evidently present. I rushed over to where Sam and Mikaela were standing, and I saw that Bee's lower half was crushed under a vehicle.

He crawled out, and all three of us saw the problem right away. His legs were blown right off his body.

"Bumblebee? No, your legs!" Sam gasped. "Your legs. Here. Here, back, back, back, back! You all right?"

"Please get up, Bumblebee. Get up!" He whispered. "Ratchet!" You gotta get up, you're okay, you're okay. Come on!"

Bee proceeded to crawl on the ground towards Sam. "Sam." I said. "He isn't okay. His legs are missing for god's sake. You need to give it a rest."

Tears fell down his face as I addressed the problem he didn't want to accept. Then, the sound of _huge_ gunshot was heard, and I turned toward the sound. I saw that a tank had started to drive down the street, and was shooting at us. _A flipping tank. Was rolling. Down the street._

Sam rushed back to Bee, and Mikaela ran to an abandoned tow-truck.

"I'm not gonna leave you." Sam said. Bee was still trying to crawl closer to us. He handed Sam the Cube, and I damn near burst into tears at the sight.

 _Should I try? Should I expose my secret in order to help Bumblebee?_ I didn't get to make a decision. The sound of war began, and I was able to get a glimpse of another jet flying towards us. It transformed, and my eyes widened.

"Sam, is that who I think it is?"

"Ugh, yup. That's Megatron."

Mikaela drove the tow-truck I had seen her run to, and slammed on the brakes when she was next to us. "Sam, Alestia, help me with this."

I looked at what she was trying to do, and saw that she was trying to hook Bee up to the back of the truck. Another sensation came over me, but this time it originated from my midsection. I screamed and hunched over in pain, feeling like something ripped me in half. As soon as it appeared, it was gone again.

Mikaela rushed over to me. "Alestia? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Sorry Mik, can't tell you here." I muttered. _Just pray that it wasn't Optimus. Whichever Autobot it was, I wish you a peaceful rest in the afterlife._ I stood up, and strode to the tow-truck and Bumblebee.

I glanced behind me, and the man who I guessed was the Captain ran over to us. "Okay." He said.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here," He handed Sam something. "Take this flare. Okay, there's a tall white building with statues on top. Go to the roof-"

"No." Sam interrupted.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare." He continued.

"No, no, no! I can't do this!"

The army man grabbed Sam's collar and pulled him closer to his face. "Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off." Handing Sam the Cube, he let go of the boy "Or a lot of people are gonna die." I quickly read his nametag, and saw that his name was Lennox. I also spotted the patches he wore, and they confirmed my suspicions of him being the Captain.

"Sam." I said, turning to him. "I'll go with you."

He gave me a little nod of his head, but I could tell that he was shaken up and shocked after the events that just took place. _Oh, I feel you dude._

Lennox then focused his attention on Mikaela, but I didn't hear what he had to say because I was tugging on Sam's arm; ushering him to run to the building. "Sam and Alestia, we will protect you." Ironhide stated, standing next to Ratchet. We finally started to run, when Mikaela called Sam's name.

"Sam, we don't have time. Give me the Cube!" I yelled. He handed me the cargo and the flare, and had a conversation with Mik. But I was already gone to hear what they were saying.

Decepticons were shooting at me right, left, and center. Just as Ironhide promised, him and Ratchet were cover firing for me. I sprinted as hard as my legs would move. I ducked out of the way as one of the 'bots ran in front of me and held up a car to block the missile aimed for my head.

"Keep moving, Alestia!" 'Hide shouted. I weaved in between cars and trucks, hoping that I would make it in time. A Decepticon chose to appear at that moment, and split one of the cars in half. He then aimed it for me, but I ran out of the way and it hit a window instead. _Come on Alestia, run faster._

Against my luck, Starscream landed and transformed right in front of me, pushing vehicles high into the air. As he fought both mechs, I stayed low to the ground. Hopefully he wouldn't spot my anytime soon and I would be able to continue the task given to me.

"Give me the Cube, girl!" An angry and hate-filled voice roared from behind me. I didn't even have to look in order for me to know it was Megatron. Since I was running head on into oncoming traffic, I attempted to avoid the cars driving at me. I dodged one car, but I got hit by another black van. Ignoring the pain, I stood up and carried on sprinting.

In the process, the Cube sent out a pulse of energy and I heard the mechanical whirring of multiple transformations. _Don't look back, don't look back. There is no time._

After what felt like years, I finally made it into the white building. I looked around, desperately trying to find a staircase I could ascend. As I took off, Megatron broke through one of the floor-to-ceiling windows and shouted, "I smell you, girl!"

"Oh, Lord. Oh my God." I whispered over and over, heart pounding in my ribcage. I quickly found the staircase and ran up to the second floor.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as Megatron burst through to floor and swung at me with his large, metallic arms. I went up the first few stairs, and looked up. _Oh my goodness gracious. There are literally 500 flights up steps. This is where I die. Death by stair, and not by the Decepticon on my ass._

I ran up flight after flight, feeling my legs groan in pain. Pushing myself even harder, and held the Cube close to me and I _finally_ made it to the roof. Hurdling over pipes and anything else in my way, I heard the sound of the chopper heading to pick up the Cube. I peeled the flare from my back pocket, and ignited it by banging the bottom against the side of something.

I ran to the edge of the building and to the chopper awaiting my arrival. A man reached out for the Cube, and I tried to hand it to him. I inched closer, and would have been successful if it wasn't for the missile Starscream shot at the helicopter. "Watch out!" I yelled, rolling backwards and out of the way of any shrapnel.

"Hang on Alestia!" A familiar voice shouted. _Optimus._ I got up and ran away from Megatron, who had exploded out of the roof and climbed his way onto the top of the building. I raced around, trying to find a hiding spot, and jumped onto one of the statues.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?" Megatron sneered. I tried to get a better hold on the statue, and almost slipped right off the edge of the building. "Oh, no." I muttered. "Oh _hell_ no."

"Give me the AllSpark and you may live to be my pet."

Gathering up the courage, I shouted right back to him. "I'm never giving you this AllSpark!"

"Oh, so unwise."

In retaliation, Megatron swung his weapon down onto the roof. Everything exploded around me as I was thrown off the edge of the building from the force of the hit. Before I even knew what was happening, a giant metal hand caught me and I looked up to see that it was Optimus. "I got you girl. Hold onto the Cube!" His battle mask slid into place over his mouth, and Optimus turned and started jumping from wall to wall of the buildings he was in between.

A roar sounded from above us, and I glanced up to see a flash of silver metal and a huge body barrel into us. I gripped onto both the Cube and Optimus' metal as I felt us falling. Megatron, Optimus and I hit the ground hard.

Clearing my head from the shock of the fall, I shook it lightly. I looked at Megatron, and saw that he flicked a human away from him, muttering, "Disgusting."

My head whipped back to Optimus as a groan sounded from him. "Optimus, are you injured?"

He looked at me and slid his battle mask out of the way. "Alestia, do not worry about me. You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"I promised that I would help you revive your planet, no matter the cost. Even if I were to lose my life in the process."

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me."

I narrowed my eyes at his words, but did what he asked anyway. Running and ducking for cover nearby, and frantically eyed everything around me. I saw a crack in the ground with water covering the bottom, and I jumped in, trying to stay as close to the two Cybertronians as I dared.

"It's you and me Megatron." I heard Optimus say.

"No, it's just me Prime." Megatron taunted.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall."

Optimus was thrown into the side of a building. "You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!"

As the red and blue mech was tossed to the side once more, I pulled out my handy dandy gun from my pocket and decided to try and help. I was just about to fire, when I caught the sound of a helicopter transforming behind the fight. I put my gun back, and glanced at it. I saw that it was one of the Decepticons. He was trudging toward the battle. I looked behind him and spotted the army men on the ground. I forgot about Optimus and Megatron and worked my way to them.

Moving in between rocks and pavement, I finally made it to them. An African American man was talking into a walkie-talkie when he spotted me. I rushed to his side and waited for him to finish giving instructions to the Air Force.

"Girl, what are you thinking running towards us? You have the Cube for God sake!"

"I know, but I need to cover Optimus. The Decepticon _cannot_ reach him. I won't allow it."

He started to interrupt me, but I cut him off. "Soldier, what is your name?"

"Sergeant Robert Epps, but you can call me Epps. Why?"

"Epps, I have military training and my skills will be able to aid you."

He looked at me skeptically. "How many years?"

"Twelve years Sir. I cannot tell you who I trained under, but trust me. He was pretty bad-ass."

"Alright," He sighed. "You can help. But you need to follow orders. Do you understand that?"

"Yes." I nodded.

The man that I saw with Sam earlier poked Epps in the shoulder and said, "Bring the rain, alright?" I remembered that his name was Lennox, and I walked over to him. "Hello Sir, I have clearance to help you in the fight. Sergeant Epps allowed me. If you are wondering why, I have twelve years of military training."

"Alright then, what's your name?"

"Agent Alestia Barone, at your service." I replied.

"Barone, just follow the lead of my men, and you should be able to get the gist of the plan."

He handed me one of his guns and I trailed behind one of the men. Getting into a similar position as him, I waited for the command of fire. "Armor is weak under the chest!" Lennox said.

Epps shone a green laser onto the target as the Decepticon loaded his cannons. All of a sudden, he spotted the laser and turned in our direction.

"Move out!" Epps shouted. Everyone got up and ran as the mech aimed and shot at us. I rolled out of the way and started to shoot for his eyes and under his armor. The planes that flew overhead must have been friendlies, because they shot missiles at the Decepticon and he soon fell. Gripping the Cube in my hand, I ran for Optimus and Megatron.

Ducking underneath an overturned car, Optimus and I met each other's gaze.

Seeing the same planes shoot at Megatron, I got out and slid over to where Optimus was laying. Spotting me, Megatron ran after me, but he was tripped.

"I'll kill you!" He bellowed. I inched away from him as he tried to reach out and grab me. "Mine! AllSpark!"

"Alestia!" Optimus called. "Put the Cube in my chest, now! Alestia!"

 _You will not be the one to die._

I stood up, and instead of putting the Cube in Optimus' chest, I stuck it in Megatron's.

His chest-plates opened, and the Cube started to rip apart and transfer into him. He choked on the raw power and he fell onto his knees and then collapsed.

Trying to catch my breath, I stepped over to Optimus and eyed his body for any injuries. He walked over to the dead Cybertronian, and I watched as he murmured, "You left me no choice, brother."

Optimus then bent down to my size. "Alestia, I owe you my life. We are in your debt."

Speechless, I turned around and saw Sam and Mikaela pull up in the tow truck. Mik climbed out of the truck and raced to me. When she reached me, she wrapped her arms around me. "'Lest! Thank God you're okay!"

I laughed. "I'm fine Mikaela."

"Prime," I heard Ironhide say. "We couldn't save him." _Who was the Autobot that died?_

I turned, and saw that it was Jazz. As I spotted the body, tears filled my eyes at the loss of a friend. I didn't bother to wipe them away this time.

"Jazz." The Autobot Commander said. Holding the ripped-in-half silver Autobot, he addressed everyone around him. "We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

Bumblebee decided to speak up, in his real voice. "Permission to speak, sir?"

"Permission granted, old friend."

"You speak now?" Sam shouted.

"I wish to stay with the boy."

"If that is his choice." Optimus affirmed.

We all looked at Sam. "Yes!" He said with a grin on his face. Looking at Optimus, I watched as he handed Jazz's body to Ratchet. He bent down, pulled a shard of the Cube out of Megatron's chest, and gripped it in his hand. Not wanting to intrude on the moment, I called softly, "Optimus?"

He turned to me with regret in his eyes. "I do not mean to intrude, but you are injured. I know I seem like I cannot help, but I might be able to." He bent closer to me, and I pressed a hand to his cheek. I closed my eyes and willed my powers to work. After a moment, I finally felt the familiar burning feeling move from my chest, down my arm, into my hand, and into Optimus.

He cycled in a breath. I opened my eyes, and looked at where his wounds were. Seeing that they were healed, a contented hum slipped from my mouth.

He looked at me with questions in his eyes, but I quickly cut them off before he could ask them.

"I will explain everything later. There are way too many people around for me to say anything right now."

Just then, I gripped my side at the agonizing pain present there. I fell to my knees, groaning in pain. Seeing black spots in my vision, I tried to get up, but failed. I quickly lifted my shirt to see that my side was bruised and bloody. There was a deep gash that was gushing blood, and I almost passed out as I lightly touched it. "Alestia!" I heard Optimus shout.

I started to fall forward, but I was unconscious before my head hit the pavement.

* * *

 **And there we have it! The last chapter from the first movie! Hope I didn't get you guys to upset with the cliffhanger! There's _way_ more to Alestia's power, so look forward to that in the upcoming chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I hope my amazing reader are doing wonderful today. I'm doing much better if y'all would like to know, and a BIG thank you to the people who wished me a good recovery! I apologize for the couple time jumps here and there, it might be a lot. However, if I were to write everything in detail, it would probably be boring. I know that you all want to know what Alestia is keeping from you!**

 **Without further ado, on with the chapter! (Reviews are appreciated, and I don't own the Transformers franchise.)**

* * *

Ratchet jerked at the sound of Optimus calling his name. "Ratchet! Alestia is wounded very badly." He yelled.

"Give me the girl." He responded. Ratchet passed Jazz's body to Ironhide and reached out to gently grasp the unconscious girl in his leader's hand.

"The wound is under her shirt."

The Medic lifted the piece of cloth up, and saw the deep gash that was purpling and bleeding everywhere. He listened to her heartbeat, and found that it was growing fainter by the second. "I need to get her stabilized!" Ratchet bellowed.

He rested her on the pavement, attempting to stop the bleeding. "Curse my Cybertronian hands." He muttered. Ratchet tried to stabilize the girl, but it just wasn't working. "Optimus, take her to a hospital. I've done everything that I can, but my servos are too big for me to work on her."

Optimus nodded, picked up the girl, and was about to transform when Mikaela called his name. "Optimus, let me go with you. You'll need someone to cover for you."

The red and blue mech transformed, and allowed Mikaela to climb into the cab with Alestia. Then, he was racing to the nearest hospital. _Hang on Alestia._

* * *

(A-POV)

I blinked open my heavy eyes, hearing the beeping of a machine next to me. I looked around, and noticed the bare white walls, and the white tiled ceiling above me. My breathing rate increased and I started to panic at the sight of it.

I tried to get up, but it took a few attempts for my body to willingly move. This caused me to freak out even more. _No, no, no. I can't be experimented on anymore. It can't happen._ I spotted the tubes in arms and I ripped them out.

"Alestia!" I faintly heard someone say. I was too focused on getting out of the room that I didn't notice who was with me.

I saw the door, and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Arms wrapped around me, trying to sit me down. "No, let me go!" I struggled, but a sharp pain in my side halted my actions. I grunted in pain, and the person tightened their grip on me.

"Lest, it's me! It's Mikaela! Please, calm down."

The person's name didn't register in my mind, but the tone did. It was gentle, and caring. I knew that whoever it was, wasn't going to hurt me. _Calm,_ I thought. _Safe._

"I know, shh." The person rubbed my back, and I rested my head against their shoulder. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my ragged breathing. "I know you don't like hospitals. Alestia, you're hurt, okay?"

I calmed down significantly as the person next to me actually registered in my head. "Mikaela?" I whispered.

"Yea." She sighed. "It's me."

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Why am I here? Is anyone else hurt?"

"Of course you think of others before yourself." She rolled her eyes. "No, 'Lest, nobody else is hurt. You got a huge gash during the battle, and it was bleeding badly."

I lifted the hospital gown I was wearing to see the bruised, clean, and stitched up wound on my side. I frowned at it slightly. _When did I get this?_

Just then, a nurse walked into the room. "Oh, honey! What are you doing? You need to lay down and rest more." She hurriedly made and effort to lay me back down and hook me up to the machine's tubes.

"Nurse, when can I leave?" I asked, trying my hardest not to struggle against her actions.

"You might be able to leave in a few hours if the wound is doing well."

I jerked up at that, completely not expecting what she just said. "What? How long have I been here?"

She paused and looked up at me. "You've been here for just about a week Hon'."

My mouth fell open and my eyes widened as the nurse lifted up my gown to inspect the cut. I gulped as I felt her lightly probe the stitches. "How are they?"

After what felt like ages, she finally replied. "Well, they look fine. They're much better than I thought they would be. I'll have the doctor take a look, but it seems like you'll be able to leave very soon." The nurse left, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. I don't know if I can take being in here anymore."

Mik laughed. "You've been awake for three minutes, and you already want to leave."

I rolled my eyes, a grin spreading across my face. "Of course, Mik! It looks horrible in here! No color, no feeling, nothing! I'd rather be in Sam's room than this place! And you remember how shitty his room was." I giggled.

She busted out laughing. "Yea, I do." She exclaimed, wiping tears from her eyes.

The doctor walked in, asking to check out my wound. The steps with the nurse were repeated, and the doctor spoke up. "Alright, it looks like you're good to go. Let me clear you, and then you can leave." She walked out of the room as fast as she walked in.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air, keeping in mind my injury. "Okay, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

A few hours later, I was walking out of the hospital and wearing the spare change of clothes Mikaela had grabbed from my apartment. As we were strolling in the parking lot, a yellow and black Camaro pulled up in front of us, and let out a gleeful sounding string of beeps and clicks. "Hey Bee!" I climbed into the passenger seat as Mik entered the driver's seat.

We both knew that she wasn't going to drive though. We had an alien friend to do that for us.

Bee let out another string of sounds, and I laughed. "I'm doing a lot better Bumblebee. How are you?"

"I'm... doing just fine... little lady. Boss... bot... wants to speak to you."

I looked out the window. "Is that where we're going? To meet up with him?"

"...Yes..."

Mikaela looked at me with a hint of concern. "Is that alright with you Alestia? I know you just got out, but Optimus has really been wanting to talk to you."

I waved off her worry. "Of course it's fine Mik." _More than you know._

Glancing out the window once more, I listened to the sound of Bee and Mikaela talking and laughing. I chuckled at some things, but mostly thought about what would happen when I tell Optimus who I really am. _Should I tell him everything, or just a little bit?_ I asked myself. _He's_ _one of the few people you can trust, Alestia!_ I scolded myself. _He deserves to know the whole truth._

* * *

Bee pulled next to a bland-looking building that I assumed was the Autobot's temporary base. Once we were cleared by the armed guards in the front, Bee entered the place. Mikaela and I got out of the car and checked out the area we were standing in. When we were safely out of the way, Bumblebee transformed and marched to the area the Autobots were camping out.

Mikaela and I followed the scout's lead, and she pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to me. "Here, I managed to grab your phone off of your old clothes awhile ago. I just forgot that I had it." She shrugged and I took my phone out of her hand.

"Thanks." I replied. I checked it, and it didn't even turn on. "Oh great." I muttered. "The battery is dead." _I need to check if I have any missed calls from the agency._

Shoving the device in my pocket, I spotted Ironhide, Optimus, and Ratchet conversing with each other. Upon our entrance, all three of them turned to face us. Ratchet was the first one to speak. "Alestia, how is your wound?"

I smiled and lifted up my shirt to reveal the injury, and the Medic bent down to get a closer look. "Hmmm. May I take a look at it later on to make sure that the procedure was successful?"

"Of course Ratchet."

He nodded and stood back to his full height. He headed to what I presumed was the Med-Bay, beckoning Ironhide to follow him. Bee and Mikaela tagged along behind them. With one quick glance at the 'bots, Optimus transformed and opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in without hesistation, and he closed it when I was in his cab. He started the engine and drove over to a secluded corner of the room and parked.

I took one look at Optimus' dashboard, and he spoke.

"Hello Alestia." He rumbled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, thank you. How are you?" At that, he sighed and didn't respond right away.

 _I have a feeling this is about Jazz. He blames himself for his comrade's death._

Once I realized this, my eyes softened at the thought. "You blame yourself for his death, don't you." It came out more like a statement than a question.

Optimus took another deep breath and replied. "Yes, I do." He said softly. "Maybe if I had done things differently, Jazz wouldn't be dead."

I closed my eyes and then opened them again. "Maybe so, but you shouldn't blame yourself for his death. It was not your fault, and I have a feeling that you wouldn't have been able to change his mind once he decided on following Megatron."

Optimus chuckled breathlessly. "Yes, he was a 'bot that followed his spark. It made him a skilled warrior, and a great friend."

A small smile crossed my face at the memory of first meeting the silver Autobot. "Yes, it did."

Silence engulfed us for awhile.

"Alestia, how did you heal me in Mission City?" Optimus inquired.

 _Here goes._ I thought. _I have to start from the beginning._

"I have the ability to locate an injury, and then heal it with my mind." _Oh my gosh, that sounded like horse shit when I said it out loud._

"Okay, I know that sounds really bad, but it's true." I sucked in a breath. "When someone I'm friends with or someone I'm close to is injured, I get a burning sensation in my chest. If I don't heal that person, then the sensation stays with me."

I sensed that the Commander wanted to ask a question, but didn't want to interrupt. "Oh, you can ask questions if you want. Don't hold back."

"The burning sensation that you experience, does it hurt?" He asked.

"It's the worst in the beginning. However, the pain lessens over time." I confirmed. "I think of the pain as a nudge to go to the injured thing and heal it. Do you remember when Bumblebee was captured, and I rubbed my chest?

"Yes."

"Well, I was massaging my chest because of the urge to go to Bee and heal him. And if I get close enough to someone, then I can feel exactly where they were injured. I guess this is a way to ensure that I know where the person is wounded. During the battle at Mission City, I felt Jazz get ripped in half, but I didn't know who it was at the time. For all I knew, it could have been any of the Autobots." I shrugged.

Optimus stayed silent at this part, letting me continue with my explanation.

"When I healed you, I felt all of your injuries when I was within your range. I felt your pain, and I wanted to fix it. But, I didn't know if it would work on metal beings. Apparently it does."

"What about the wound on your side?"

"That, I have absolutely _no fricken idea_ where that came from. It probably hurt more though because I used all my strength on healing you."

"Why would you do that?" Optimus said, dumbstruck. "It is my duty as leader to be strong when others do not have the capability."

"Even if I had known that I was injured, I still would've healed you, leader or not." I snorted. "You're my friend Optimus, and I don't like to see my friends get hurt."

Silence.

"We are friends, right?" I asked nervously.

"Of course we are." Optimus replied instantaneously. "You and I, Alestia, are friends."

"Good." I chuckled. "Because I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon."

Optimus laughed along with me, and the sound practically melted my insides. Butterflies flitted in my chest, which was something I wasn't used to. Nobody had ever had this effect on me, just by l _aughing._

* * *

I entered my apartment, thinking about the time I had spent on base with the Autobots. Optimus and I had chatted for hours. By the time that I had looked at the clock, it was later than I expected.

I was surprised at how _easy_ it was to talk to the Autobot leader, I thought as I plugged my phone into the charger and changed into my pyjamas. He would never judge you, never belittle your thoughts and opinions, and would always listen to you.

As I lay in my bed, I thought about the conversation Optimus and I had shared, and didn't stop until I had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Hey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the small explanation as to who Alestia is. There was some fluff, because I decided that it was about time for Optimus and Alestia to start bonding. So, why not start now? XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of the Transformers character. I only own Alestia, and sadly, it will stay that way.**

 **Warning: This chapter is quite gory, and goes into details that I'm sure squeamish people won't appreciate. If that is you, skip the beginning (AKA the italics). Also, some language present. You have been warned.**

* * *

(A-POV)

 _Liam was laying on a table beside Becky, screaming and crying in pain as the man ripped and cut their skin open. They were screaming for our parents, our family, and for their own lives stripped away from them. "Tell me!" He roared, taking a break from my siblings as he walked over to me. Getting in my face, he demanded once more to know everything about me and my abilities._

 _At this rate, I was thinking of them more as a curse than a gift._

 _Him being in my face, and me being classic Alestia, I spit on him and looked him straight in the eye while doing it. Apparently, this made him angry. Very, very angry. He stormed right back to my dying brother and sister, and slit their throats._

 _I bowed my head as I watched the light leave there eyes. I wanted to sob, to yell and kick and scream at the sight in front of me. But I wouldn't. Couldn't. I had to be strong for them. For Liam, Becky, and my parents._

 _The man grabbed my hair and yanked my head back up so that I could see their bodies. I fought him. I fought with all my might, but I wasn't fast enough or strong enough to avenge them._

 _"You. Are. Mine." He whispered. "And they are dead because of you. It's All. Your. Fault."_

* * *

"No!" I sobbed out loud as I shot out of bed. I was soaked from sweating as a result of the dream, and I could still hear that bastard's voice echo in my head.

 _It's all your fault._

I shivered, and decided that I wanted another shower. Even though I took one last night, I needed to erase the remnants of the dream from my mind. After the years that had passed, I could still feel every touch, every violation administered to my body.

I could still hear the agony of Liam and Becky, and sometimes I could still hear them call for our dead parents. The parents that were supposed to protect them. Instead, I had to take the responsibility of protecting my siblings, and look where that got them. _Dead. Tortured._

I grabbed a towel and started the shower. I didn't even wait for the warm water to kick on as I climbed in. I scrubbed and scrubbed at my arms, my legs, my stomach, my face. Every part that had been touched by the bastard and his gang.

Once I felt normal again, I stepped out and wrapped the towel around me. Glancing at my reflection in the mirror, I saw the bags under my eyes and the exhaustion etched into my face.

My skin was flushed and red as a result of the water, but I didn't care. It felt good compared to what I experienced before. Dressing and combing through the thick tangle of curls on my head, I walked out to the kitchen and checked my phone.

 _1 missed call._

"Oh shit!" I said aloud. "Please don't be Alex, please don't be Alex." I muttered.

I called back the number, and it answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" The voice rumbled cautiously.

I should have been worried. The number was blocked. But I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Optimus?" I said surprisingly. "How did you get my number?"

"I asked if your number was at Captain Lennox's disposal. He gave it to me." There was a hint of something in his voice that I had never heard there before. Was it... no, it couldn't be.

"Are you... embarrassed?" I asked, shocked.

"No!" He tried protesting, but his tone gave him away.

"Optimus, you don't need to feel embarrassed! It's fine that you called, really." I reassured. "How's everything back at base?

"There have been no sign of the Decepticons since the death of their warlord. As for how it is at base, we are working with Captain Lennox and his team. It was decided that we would form an alliance with your government."

"I figured something like that would go down after Mission City." I mused. "The government wouldn't want the Autobots as their enemies."

"I do not wish to be your enemy. I do not intend to harm any human's, whether that be by my hand or any of my Autobots. Your government has nothing to fear."

"Well, they don't want to make enemies out of you because they know what you're capable of. It's a valuable alliance. One that I am glad to be apart of." I said seriously.

"You're apart of the alliance?" Optimus asked surprisingly.

"Remember how I told you that my job is complicated?"

"Yes."

"I'm an agent for an undercover government group. It was because of my powers that I was asked to be apart of it, and I've been trained by military officials. I started at the age of five, and worked my way up from there."

"Five?" He questioned. "In human years, that is considered too young for training in the military, is it not?"

"Oh, it is." I laughed. "But someone with abilities like my own needs to know how to protect themselves. It was only a matter of time, anyway."

"Who were you apprenticed under?"

"Scarlett and Damon Barone." I mused. "My parents."

Silence.

"Your carrier and sire trained you?"

"I know, it sounds crazy. But they were the only ones who fully understood the extend of my powers. When I was of age, others began training with me and have been apart of my group for years now."

"What do you do now?" Optimus voiced curiously.

"We mostly go on missions, but I act as the medic of the group. Since I am able to heal others, it only made sense. My parents were the leaders of the group, and when they died the title passed onto me." I said the last part with a slight cringe in my voice at the mention of my parents.

"I see." He said, most likely hearing the cringe in my tone. Yet, he had chosen not to draw attention to it.

 _Thoughtful mech. Even being a curious bot, he still won't pressure me into answering his questions. Ever the gentleman, and the best of friends. He's so sweet-_

My thoughts were interrupted as Optimus called my name. "Alestia? Are you okay?"

I blushed as I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach, thinking of what had just crossed my mind. "Uh, yea. I'm fine." I stuttered. _Damn Alestia, way to be subtle._

* * *

 **Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed the little section of info on Alestia's life before the Autobots. I apologize for the relatively short chapter, it was a pretty busy day. Again, had to include the fluff with Alestia's thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my beautiful readers! Welcome to the tenth chapter of Born This Way, and I hope you guys enjoy it! Strong language present in this chapter, and all reviews are appreciated. I only own the characters that I have created and their impact on the Transformers storyline, nothing more.**

 **For the book that I mentioned, Celaena Sardothien belongs to Sarah J. Maas. For the people who don't know, she is the author of one of my favorite series called Throne of Glass. This is one of the _best_ authors I have ever read, and her books definitely deserve an honorable mention. If you haven't already, go read the series! (It's awesome)**

* * *

(A-POV)

It had been three months since I had seen the Autobots. Throughout the whole entire summer, I had hung out with Bee, Mikaela, and Sam. Seeing Bee almost every day was amazing. However, I missed the rest of the lot _very_ much. It was indescribable how much I actually missed them. In the few short days of being in the presence of the the beings, they had become family to me.

And the only reason I wasn't allowed to see them was because the government wanted Sam, Mikaela and I to forget we ever met the Cybertonians. They wanted us to live our lives normally. _Yea, like that could ever happen for me._

I wasn't down for that. But of course, we had to follow protocol.

"Oh my Lord!" I yelled. "Fuck you and your yolk!" I turned off the stove, lifted the pan and tossed the tenth egg I made this morning in the trash. For the past hour, I had been trying to perfect the art of making eggs without breaking the yolk. Apparently, I wasn't very good at it.

"Seriously, the cooking videos make it seem so easy." I muttered. Instead of the eggs I wanted for breakfast, I decided to throw a trusty 'ol waffle in the toaster. _Damn eggs can go back to the chickens, I have a waffle now._ I gave the trash can with the eggs inside the middle finger and walked to the couch. I plopped down and turned on the t.v and flipped through the channels. I sighed as I didn't see anything interesting on, and turned the electronic device off.

Getting up, I panned the room looking for something to do. _What to do on a glorious Saturday morning?_

I spotted my bookshelf, and gasped in realization. "Book, book, book." I murmured. I walked over to the shelf and picked up the book that I had started before I met the Autobots. Sitting down on the couch again, I opened the book and started to read. "Oh my goodness Celaena Sardothien, how did I forget about you?"

However, I could only get down to the bottom of the page before something strange happened.

Strange glyphs danced across my vision, displaying on the book. I scrunched my nose in confusion. "What the hell?"

As soon as they had appeared, they were gone; the pages from the book staring back at me once more. _Okay, that was weird._ I tried to focus on the story, but the glyphs materialized again. Instead of staying on the page, they were all over the walls, the ceiling, the floor. I felt my body go rigid as all thought flew from my mind. _Pen and paper, I need a pen and paper._

Sprinting into the kitchen, I grabbed the nearest writing utensil and a napkin and started drawing all of the glyphs. I felt my eyes twitching and fingers moving at a rapid pace, but I knew I wasn't in control of them. It was like I was watching my life from the outside of a window.

My movements ceased, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. _Holy gods, what just happened?_ I looked at the drawing I had created, and saw that they were very small. They covered every square inch of the tiny napkin. _Doesn't look like Egyptian or Chinese, or even Japanese or Korean._ "What is it?" I wondered aloud.

I set the pen down and threw the napkin away. _Just forget about it for now, and if it happens again I'll try to contact Ratchet._

I looked at the waffle, suddenly not wanting it anymore. I opened the fridge, searching for any leftover food. After all, I had failed about ten times trying to cook an egg properly. What I found was a big disappointment. I had nothing in my fridge. It was completely empty, excluding the milk. juice, and eggs.

 _Are you kidding me? Well, looks like I'm going shopping today._

I grabbed my keys, phone, and purse, and walked out of the apartment. Jogging down the stairs and into the lobby, I went towards the parking garage. Once I made it there, I glanced around for the deep red color of my Toyota. Upon spotting it, I jogged over. I patted to roof and murmured, "How ya hanging in there bud?"

Looking at the red of my car, I noticed that the color looked familiar. _That's because it is the same hue as the flames on Optimus._ My heart sunk at the realization, missing the feeling of being with the Commander. I unlocked the door and set my purse in the passenger seat as I climbed in. Pulling the keys out of my pocket, I stuck them in the ignition, started the engine, and left to get my much-needed groceries.

I was about halfway to the local supermarket when my arm started to ache. Slowly, the aching turned into burning. It was a different kind of burning sensation than the urge to heal something though.

I pulled over, wincing as I lifted up my sleeve while keeping an eye on the road. I was shocked when I saw what was present there.

Eyes wide, I stared at the two glyphs on my arms. It looked like they were tattooed there, even though I've never gotten a tattoo in my life. _How the hell did they get there?_ Upon inspection of the strange symbols freshly tattooed on my left upper arm, I noticed that they were the same symbols I had seen earlier. _What could they mean?_ After everything that had happened in the past few hours, I decided that I needed to call Ratchet and ask about what was happening to me.

All of a sudden, my body lurched backward as I felt the car get hit from behind. I glanced behind me and saw a police car. I scrunched my forehead in confusion, wondering why a police car was behind me instead of a normal car. Eyes flicking over the paint, I noticed a deep purple accent on the vehicle. I narrowed my eyes, attempting to see it.

My heart dropped to my stomach as I saw it. The Decepticon insignia. "Oh shit!" I muttered in an alarmed tone. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"

I slammed on the gas pedal, hoping to get away. However, I knew my hopes were futile. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw that he was hot on my tail. _I need to lead him away from civilization. I can't risk anyone getting injured._ I swerved off, searching for a road that led to the forest on my right. Luckily, I turned onto an empty street and gunned it, heading for the forest that was now in front of me.

 _I need to get away, I need to get away!_

There was only one 'bot who could save me from certain death now. I reached for my phone and dialed the number Optimus had given me the last time we had talked.

I held the phone up to my ear, and noticed that the car was mere inches from my bumper. Thank the gods we were still in a relatively populated place, or else I would have been screwed. "C'mon, c'mon. Please pick up!"

The Autobot Commander picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Optimus' deep baritone voice rumbled.

"Optimus, you need to come quick! Track the coordinates of this phone call, please!" I begged.

"Alestia, what's wrong?" He asked in a panicked tone.

"Barricade just decided to join the party." I said gravely. "And he's right on my back bumper."

* * *

 **Hello my glorious readers! Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger of the chapter, it was really fun to write. So, I have something a little different at the end of the chapter this time. I have a question for y'all since I mentioned the Throne of Glass series.**

 **The question is: What is your favorite book or series?**

 **I'm interested in seeing what kind of books that you guys enjoy. Leave your answer in a comment, and I'll check them out. If I read them and like it, they will most likely be mentioned at some point in this story. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my amazing readers! Welcome to the chapter. There's probably some language in this chapter, as there always is. Also, I do not own Transformers and all their rights go to the proper people. I only own Alestia.**

~ _This is how the 'bots speak over the com_ ~

 ***This is how the Language of the Primes is spoken, and it is said in Cybertronian***

* * *

(O-POV)

As soon as Optimus had heard Alestia's words, he was sprinting out of the makeshift base. ~Ratchet!~ He bellowed over the com. ~Alestia is in danger. Barricade is following her, and I am going to intercept him.~ At that, the Autobot Commander had transformed and sped away.

Following her instructions, Optimus located the signal of Alestia's phone and tracked her location. _Thank Primus the base is not far from her._ He thought. Racing as fast as he could without breaking human driving laws, Optimus moved down the road. Suddenly picking up on Barricade's signal, he whirled off onto an empty road and drove towards a forest.

Since there were no houses or humans in the area, the mech transformed into his bipedal form and ran towards the trees. _Where is she?_ He looked down and noticed the pede marks of the Decepticon and followed the trail. Soon, Optimus saw a flash of deep red and spotted a car that was mangled and crushed.

 _That must be Alestia's vehicle._ Running even faster now, the Autobot ran until he heard the familiar roar of a Decepticon he had fought on multiple occasions.

A small figure raced across the clearing in front of him, and a black and white Decepticon barreled out from the trees; hot on the human's tail. Acting on instinct, Optimus hurdled towards him, and tackled Barricade to the ground.

"Alestia!" Optimus shouted. "Get to cover!"

* * *

(A-POV)

 _Need to find cover... now._

I dashed behind a nearby tree trunk, sucking in deep breaths. I got a glimpse of Optimus and Barricade as they fought. Barricade was a skilled warrior, but he was no match for the Prime. Soon, the Autobot leader had Barricade running away with a limp from the brawl. Before the Decepticon disappeared into the trees, he looked back at me as if he knew where I was the entire time.

I shivered in discomfort and emerged from behind the trunk. Optimus bent down and gently picked me up. "Are you injured?" He murmured and assessed my body for wounds.

"I'm okay." I said gently. "But that son of a bitch ruined my car!" I exclaimed in a pissed off tone.

Optimus rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You were just chased by one of the most skilled fighters in the Decepticon ranks, and you are worried about the condition of your vehicle?" He snorted.

"Well, of course I am." I replied. "That took me awhile to afford, and I loved the color, and it drove really well-"

"Yes, yes." He chuckled. "I am sure that it did."

I laughed, snuggling against the warmth of Optimus' hands. We just stared at each other for a few moments, until the mech tilted his head to the side slightly, as if confused by something. "Optimus? What's wrong?"

"You seem to have a very strong signal emitting from your body." He said with a slight frown on his face. "May I see your phone?"

"Sure." I reached in my pocket, but patted around when I didn't feel it there. "Ugh, I dropped it somewhere in the forest."

"Humans do not give off signatures, so how does your body have one?" My eyes widened at what he was saying.

"I have a signature? I inquired.

"Yes. I suggest that when we get back to base, we approach Ratchet with this problem."

"Wait, we're going back to base? I thought I wasn't allowed to go back there?" I gasped.

"You just encountered a Decepticon, and you are in danger as of now. You will be protected on base, and therefore must go." Optimus transformed around me, and drove in the direction of the Autobot base.

I looked around at the interior of the Peterbilt, and noted how comfortable I felt in the cab of the truck. With my adrenaline coming down, I allowed my muscled to relax and heart to return to its normal rate. I rested my head against the headrest and murmured. "Thank you for coming to my rescue, Optimus." I smiled.

"You are welcome." He rumbled in reply.

"Are you injured?" I asked. "I could heal you, if you want."

"That's quite alright, Alestia. I am in no need for a medical examination, or healing. I am in good condition." He chuckled.

"Okay." I whispered. The fluttering in my stomach appeared at the sound of his laugh. I felt myself blush, and willed it to disappear before it was noticed. For a moment, my thoughts turned to the slight soreness in my side. I lifted up my shirt to where I had received the gash a few months ago, and clenched my jaw at the horribly _ugly_ scar there. It wasn't smooth, like most of the ones I possessed. Instead, it was choppy, long, and looked absolutely horrendous.

"Is that the scar from your injury?" Optimus asked quietly.

"Yes." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "If only it was just a little prettier. However, a scar is a scar, and I will wear it proudly no matter the look of it." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"As you should." The Autobot Commander said with a smile in his voice.

* * *

Optimus rolled up to the tarmac of their temporary base, and I jumped out of the cab. The mech transformed beside me, and I patiently waited for him to lead the way into building.

Walking side by side, I looked around. "Wow, this is a pretty nice place for a request on such short notice." I spoke.

"Yes, it is." Optimus replied. "We are planning on relocating to a base in Diego Garcia."

"Wow, that's great! There'll be much more space for your team there. I remember the first base my team and I had. It was a shack in the middle of the woods." I said in an amused tone. "It was small, cramped, and made of wood. Alex got so frustrated with everyone, that he punched a hole in the wall."

Optimus looked down at me with a small smile on his faceplates and a mirthful look in his optics. "Ironhide did something similar to that in the beginning of the war. The hulking mech blew a hole in the side of a building in order to prove he had the strongest cannons."

"Of course he would." I laughed. "He's Ironhide for Primus' sake."

The Commander and I reached the Med Bay, and Ratchet walked out. "Hya Ratchet!" I called. "How's business in the Med Bay these days?"

The Medical Officer looked down at me and grumbled, "I am bored out of my processors. There is not enough technology here for me to work, and I do not know what to do! Thank Primus that the solar cycles on this planet are so short."

"I have something for you to do, if you choose. I have come to request your expertise on a problem I am facing."

Optimus decided to speak then. "As you know, Alestia contacted me and said that Barricade was following her. When I succeeded in chasing Barricade away from the vicinity of the area, I noticed that there was a strong signal coming from the femme's body. However, she did not have her phone on her."

Ratchet stared down at me, and then turned around. "Follow me." He stated.

We did, and the medic lifted me up onto the ledge next to the temporary computer he had set up. "Humans do not transmit any sort of energy or radio signal, so there is no immediate explanation as to why you have one." Ratchet frowned slightly, looking through the abundance of information at his disposal.

"Well, that's not everything that has happened in the past few hours." I said nervously.

"What?" Both mechs said and whipped their heads to face me.

"This morning, I was reading, and I saw these weird symbols dance across my vision. The first time, they were only on the pages of the book. The second time, they were on the book, the wall, the floor. Then, my body just spazzed out and I had the urge to write the symbols down, even though I've never seen them in my life. When I got a pen and paper, it was like my body was on autopilot. After that, I just played it off. And as I was driving to the supermarket, these appeared on me."

I scrunched up the sleeve on my left arm, portraying the two black tattoos. "I have never, ever gotten a tattoo. These just showed up on my skin. I don't even know what language they're in, or what they mean."

I glanced at Ratchet and Optimus and saw that their optics were wide. "By the AllSpark." Optimus whispered.

"Alestia." Ratchet said slowly. "These are Cybertronian symbols. But I do not recognize them." He turned to Optimus.

"That is because it is in the Language of the Primes." The Autobot Commander clarified.

"How is that possible?!" I asked, eyes flicking between the mechs. "What do they even mean, and what's the Language of the Primes?"

"The Language of the Primes is a language that only the Cybertronians chosen to be a Prime understand and read. It is mostly used to communicate with each other. The symbol placed highest on your arm is * **Protector*** and the other is ***Healer.*** The closest parallel to English is 'Protector' and 'Healer'."

My mouth fell open in astonishment, and then snapped closed. "Well, I understand the 'Healer' part of it." I muttered.

"What do you mean, Alestia?" Ratchet narrowed his eyes.

I took a deep breath and explained everything about my powers: the urge to heal, how it works, the toll it takes on my body over time, and my job as a result of the abilities. When I finished, Ratchet just stood there staring at me.

"Uh, Ratchet?" I asked. This seemed to snap him out of his daze, and he whirled around to face Optimus. "Did you know about this?" He demanded.

"I knew about her powers, yes. Everything else, however, I did not know. Alestia healed me at Mission City, and explained everything the day she came to visit with Mikaela and Bumblebee." The Commander replied in a calm and even voice.

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" Ratchet exclaimed, turning to look at me now.

"The only person I've _ever_ trusted with this secret until now was Optimus, not including my team! I haven't told anyone about my powers in _10 years._ Optimus was the first Autobot who I healed, and therefore he was the first Autobot whom I trusted, utterly and completely." I asserted. "I know now that I can trust the rest of you as much as I trust him."

Ratchet just narrowed his optics again, flicking his gaze between Optimus and I. "Fine." He huffed. "But don't keep anything important away from me, or the rest of the Autobots, especially if it is related to whatever's happening to your body."

"Deal." I agreed, "So, do you know what's happening to me?"

"No, I do not." The medic said, turning back to the technology. "I will have to do more research, and tests on your body. If Barricade was able to track you via the signal you are emitting, then the only safe place is here. As your medic, I am confining you to base until we discover a way to conceal your signature. I will tell General Morshower about your predicament."

Ratchet must have seen the flicker of fear in my eyes, because his optics softened. "I will not tell anyone about your abilities if that is what you wish. Now," He picked me up and placed me in Optimus' servos while pushing the Commander out the door. "I'm kicking you both out. I have work to do."

* * *

 **And there we have it folks! The end of the 11th chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed it, and see you in the next one! Reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome my glorious readers! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Just wanted to let you guys know that since the softball season started, the updates will take place later in the day. I apologize for any inconvenience! I also apologize for any spelling mistakes and bad grammar, I'm very tired XD**

* * *

(A-POV)

The way that Ratchet kicked both Optimus and me out of the Med Bay was not surprising. Not one bit. In fact, I was expecting something like that from him. I looked up at the mech towering over me, and Optimus said, "In the past few months, we have had new Autobot arrivals to earth. Would you like to meet them?"

"I would love to!" I exclaimed excitedly. "It's good that new recruits have come to support you and your cause."

"I agree. With our numbers, new recruits were needed." The leader replied in a slightly sad tone. "Follow me."

He led me down the hallway until we reached what must have been the Autobot's Hangar. "Sideswipe, you glitch! If you don't stop, I will scratch your paint while you recharge!" I distinctly heard Ironhide yell.

"You wouldn't dare!" A non-familiar voice spoke. I also heard the laughs of other bots, including Bee's chirps. Optimus and I rounded the corner, and I took in the view of the Autobots.

Ironhide and a silver 'bot about half the size of the black mech were in an argument, while Bee was laughing at them. Three motorcycles were parked in the corner of the room, and two 'bots were wrestling and throwing each other. The green one threw the red mech into the wall, and the bot yelled, "Ow, damn it Skids! I told 'ya not ta throw me that hard, ya aft-head!"

"What did ya just call me?!" The one named Skids shouted, and launched himself at the other bot.

I winced at the groan the red mech made. Bee's happy chirp sounded across the hangar, and I heard the sound of pedes running towards me. I was suddenly scooped up into Bumblebee's hands. He nuzzled me against his face, and I laughed. "Hey there Bee! I missed you too." I murmured.

He chirped in reply, and I patted his cheek. "What are you doing back at base? I thought that you were with Sam." I asked.

"Sam... let me... take a break..." Bee replied. "He... let me see... my family... before they leave... for Diego Garcia."

I hummed in understanding and smiled. "That was nice of him, wasn't it!"

Bumblebee beeped happily once more, which I took as a yes. He set me down, and I glanced up at the sound of the silver bot's voice.

"So, who's the new squishy, Prime?" He said while gliding over to me on his wheels.

"Autobots," Optimus called.

At that, the red and green mechs, Ironhide, Bumblebee, the silver 'bot, and the three motorcycles were all in their bipedal modes and walking towards their leader. Again, I was astonished at the level of respect and command Optimus held on his team. And again, I found my level of respect towards him only growing larger. It was as if my respect for the Commander didn't have a bottom.

Once everyone was in front of us, Optimus spoke. "I would like to introduce you all to Alestia Barone. She was one of the humans who aided us in the battle at Mission City. She will be staying with us temporarily."

The silver bot leaned down to my height. "Hey there, Squishy! The name's Sideswipe."

"It's nice to meet you, Sideswipe," I said in an amused tone.

Sideswipe looked like he was about to speak again, but he was cut off when Skids also bent down to my height. "Hey, Optimus! You never said that the squishies could be so pretty!" I blushed at this and looked at the ground sheepishly. "Ya know ya pretty, right? 'Cause you 'da prettiest- OW!" Skids rubbed his head and whirled to face the red mech. "Why the frag did you do that, Mudflap?"

"'Cause you' not supposed to say that to her faceplates!" The bot named Mudflap exclaimed, and cuffed Skids upside the head again. After that, the two mechs were back to wrestling each other.

"Those are the twins, Skids, and Mudflap," Optimus said exasperatedly. I gave the Prime a sympathetic look when the three motorcycles approached me next. Bending down to eye level, the one in the middle looked me up and down a couple of times. "You are of the warrior class, are you not?"

"I am," I said nobly. She nodded once and stood up straight. "I am Arcee. These are my sister-sparks, Chromia, and Flare-up."

I dipped my chin in acknowledgment. "It is nice to meet you, Arcee, Chromia, and Flare-up."

"Alestia? Is that you?!" I heard someone call across the room. I turned and spotted Lennox and Epps jogging over to our location. I raised my hand, offering a handshake. Lennox took it, giving one of the best handshakes I've ever received. "It is good to see you again, Captain."

"It's Major now," Lennox stated with a proud grin.

"Congratulations on gaining the title, Major. You earned it." I smirked and then turned to Epps.

"Epps, my man!" I raised my hand to clasp his outstretched one and shook it firmly.

"Hey, Alestia! How's the scar?"

I lifted my shirt. "As ugly as ever." I rolled my eyes. Epps laughed and patted me on the shoulder. "I never got a chance to compliment you on your combat skills during Mission City. You sure know how to shoot, kid."

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." I said sarcastically.

He snorted in reply, and I turned back to Lennox. "So, Sir. How's the family?"

The grin that spread across his face was like a wildfire, bright and shining. "Sarah is doing good. Annabelle, she grew so fast. She's almost a year old now. In fact, her first birthday is Saturday. Sarah will be bringing her before we move to Diego Garcia."

"That's great! I'm glad that you're family is healthy."

He nodded his head in thanks. "So, what brings you to base?"

"Well, apparently my body is giving off a very strong signature of some sort. I was driving to the supermarket, and Barricade fell upon my signature and followed me. I led him to a forest, where Optimus appeared and drove him off. So, now I'm here, and I'll probably be staying for a while. The base is the only place that can conceal the energy signature." I shrugged and said, "Looks like we're gonna be roommates until Ratchet can figure it out."

Both men's eyes were wide. "Woah," Epps said distantly. That's fucking _weird."_

"I know, right!" I agreed.

"Wait," Lennox interjected. "Are you even allowed-"

He never got to finish the sentence.

"Hey!" A pale-looking man with buzzed hair and a clean-shaven face approached. "Who is this, soldier?!" He said in a cold tone, giving me a malice-filled glare and pointing in my direction.

"This is Hank Letterman," Lennox said, turning to face me. "He is our current Human Liason to the Autobots." He was clearly not a fan of this guy. Regardless of how others viewed him, I attempted to be civil and I stuck my hand out. "Greetings, my name is Alestia Barone. I helped the Autobots during the battle at Mission City."

Instead of shaking it, Hank just looked at my outstretched hand with disdain. Then, he turned back to Lennox. "Soldier, you know we do not allow _civilians_ on base, much less this _child_." Letterman sneered, glancing back at me.

My temper flared at that. _Keep yourself in check, Alestia._

I took a deep breath and lowered my arm. "I am here because I was chased by a Decepticon. I called Optimus to aid me, and he brought me back to base. This predicament that I am facing will cause me to stay here for a while until Ratchet and I can figure out what's wrong." I stated, giving him all the facts that I dared.

I didn't trust this guy, so I saw no reason to spill my guts.

He narrowed his eyes. "No matter your _predicament,_ as you call it, I will have you kicked off this base. You were not cleared by General Morshower. Therefore," He sniffed and a sly smirk crept onto his face. "you will have no choice but to leave."

"Ratchet already contacted General Morshower, and I presume that everything is cleared and ready for me to stay?" I questioned, looking at Optimus. The Autobot Commander nodded in confirmation, and I turned back to Hank.

His eyes were widened slightly, and then they narrowed. The smirk was gone too, and I danced internally at the look on his face. "Well, then I guess you'll be hanging with the _machines_ then." He went to walk back to where he came from, but he didn't get that far before my voice halted him in his tracks.

"Excuse me, Mr. Letterman, but I am afraid that you are mistaken," I said.

He whirled around and approached me once more. Pure anger was portrayed in his features. "What did you just say?"

"I said, that I am afraid you are mistaken. They are not machines." I gestured to the mechs and femmes standing behind me. "These are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. They are sentient beings, and are fully aware of the insult you threw at them."

"What's the difference?" He spat. "They are made of metal. They are _machines_ _._ "

I felt my muscles tense. "There is a massive difference between the two. Sentient beings are capable to control themselves, just like you and I. They are able to make decisions, use logic to guide them, and form their own thoughts and opinions. They share many characteristics with the rest of the humans on this planet. Machines, on the other hand, are created by man, used to be bent to our very will."

I gestured once more to the Autobots behind me. "As you can see, Mr. Letterman, these Cybertronians are not, by any means, machines," I replied in a very icy voice.

Before I spoke, I thought the look on his face was pure anger. I was so wrong. The current look on his face was truly pure anger, filled with hate and bitterness. Not even showing respect to the Colonel and Sergeant, or the rest of the Autobots, Hank Letterman turned his back on all of us and stormed out of the room. My eyes narrowed, and I gritted my teeth at the restraint it took to not chase after him. Taking a deep breath in and letting it out. I looked at Lennox.

"Colonel, I think I may have answered your previous question during my conversation with the Liason."

Once again, Lennox and Epps were gobsmacked. I quirked my eyebrow at their expressions. "What?"

"You- you just put him down... like a dog!" Lennox said, and both soldiers burst out laughing. "Oh, that was one of the best things I've ever witnessed! Please, you need to teach me how to do that." The Colonel wiped the tears from his eyes. "And yes, you did answer my question."

I chuckled along with them. "Good. Of course, I'll show you how to do it! It's actually pretty easy once you get the hang of it."

"C'mon," William Lennox turned and motioned for me to follow him. "If you're going to be here awhile, lemme show you around the base."

I gratefully bounded to catch up to his long strides, laughing the whole time. Epps soon followed.

* * *

(AR-POV)

The pink motorcycle was astounded. Never had Arcee expected to hear such words come from a human. She turned to her sister-sparks and nodded her confirmation. The other two motorcycles nodded once in agreement.

Now that Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Bumblebee had gone back to arguing, and the twins had resumed their fight, Arcee approached her leader. She stood next to him now, awaiting his full attention. She didn't need to wait.

"Greetings Arcee. How do you fare today?"

"I am well, thank you, Sir," Arcee replied and swiveled her helm towards the Commander. "Alestia aided the Autobot cause in the battle at Mission City?"

Optimus dipped his chin in affirmation.

"How were her conveyed skills in battle?"

"She fought bravely. As bravely as any Autobot here would. As for her battle skills, she has been training since she was five years old. "

"What is a year?"

"One year on earth is equivalent to one stellar cycle on Cybertron."

"Alestia has been fighting since she was five stellar cycles?" The femme said surprisingly. "That is far too young for a sparkling to be practicing in combat."

"Yes, it is."

"She is a strong warrior. I did not expect her to stand her ground as she did just now." Arcee admitted. "The term _machine_ is very offensive to our kind, and she recognized that. She also had a great sense of her control. I admire that about Alestia."

Optimus spoke. "She is one of the many reminders of why I fight for this planet's survival. There will be times when we are looked down upon by humans, but there are beings such as Alestia, Sam, and Mikaela that will prove to be different from the rest." He glanced down at the pink 'bot.

Arcee smirked. "Then I shall be proud to call her an ally, and a friend."


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to the new chapter! Hope you all enjoy! All the reviews left are truly appreciated, and I thank you for the time you guys spend on writing! Please, contact me if you have any ideas on upcoming chapters, or just tell me if you like the story so far!**

(A-POV)

I woke up, sweating and praying I hadn't disturbed anybody.

It had been three days. Three days since I arrived on base, and I was having nightmares every single night so far.

I stood up from my bed and walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall. Once again, the dark circles under my eyes were prominent, and I was as pale as a ghost. The images of my parents and sibling's bodies repeated themselves in my head, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake them. Putting on a black hoodie and a pair of socks and sneakers, I opened my door and walked towards the Autobot's Hangar.

I pulled my long hair into a ponytail and made my way down the hallway, making sure not to be too loud. I finally made it to the hangar and I let out a sigh of relief. I opened the human-sized doors leading to the tarmac and closed my eyes once I was out there.

However, I quickly opened them once more, seeing _them_ again. Rubbing my face and breathing in the crisp night air, I let my shoulders droop and my arms hang limply by my sides. I failed to hear the pedes of an Autobot, and I only realized I had company when a voice sounded from behind me.

* * *

(O-POV)

Optimus spotted the girl from the corner he was staying in. Alestia walked towards the doors leading out to the tarmac, and it was fairly obvious that she hadn't seen the mech. Wondering why the femme was up at this hour, Optimus transformed and decided to approach her.

He found her staring beyond the horizon line as if she could see beyond the landscape in front of her. Alestia rubbed her face with her hands, and then it seemed as if her whole body caved in on itself. Her shoulders drooped, along with her head. The femme's arms dropped to her side, and her hair blew lightly in the faint breeze.

"Alestia?" Optimus called quietly.

Her body stiffened in surprise, obviously from his unannounced approach. Alestia's head swiveled towards the sound of his voice and blinked a few times.

"Hey." A small smile graced her face, but it didn't reach her sea-green eyes. Optimus moved to stand beside her.

"Why are you up at this late of an hour? Most humans sleep at this time." Trying not to pry as much as possible, the mech used the question as a way to make light conversation.

Alestia sighed deeply and turned to face the stars and the earth's moon stretched above their helms. "Honestly?" She asked, glancing up at Optimus.

"If you feel comfortable enough to share." The Commander stated in a calm tone. In turn, this seemed to amuse the femme. She huffed out a chuckle.

"I will always be comfortable enough to share with you, Optimus."

The Autobot felt his optics widen slightly. Soon though, all the amusement had faded from her face, and the only thing left was solemnity and seriousness.

The look of a leader.

"I've... I've been having a lot of trouble sleeping." Alestia admitted. "I couldn't fall back asleep, so I came out here."

"Chargefright?" Optimus asked with understanding and a hint of worry.

The human femme looked up at him and nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?" He asked, once again not wanting to press her for information.

A thoughtful expression crossed her face, and she didn't respond right away. In fact, the silence was so long that the mech thought she would refuse. He opened his mouth to speak, but then Alestia surprised him.

"Yes, I would." She replied, looking him straight in the optics. "There's one thing before I explain though. I do not want your pity." Alestia shook her head a couple times. "I have received too much of it from others."

Optimus nodded once in agreement. It was only after seeing the nod that she started to talk.

"As you know, my parents died and I had to take charge of a couple things. One was the government group that I trained with, and the other was the responsibility of my little brother and sister. Becky and Liam were fun kids." A smile crossed her face. "They were always so full of energy and... _life._ Then, it was stripped away from them; layer by layer."

"What happened?" Optimus said quietly.

"One day, a man knocked on our door. He abducted Liam and Becky and knocked me out. I woke up in a facility, and they were dragged into the room and strapped them to a table. The man that took us demanded I answer all of his questions about my healing abilities, and when I didn't comply, he tortured my siblings."

Her eyes filled with tears, but they didn't fall. Alestia suddenly turned her head to meet Optimus' gaze and said, "He made me watch. Made me watch everything that those bastards did to Becky and Liam."

The quiver in her voice coupled with the words she was speaking, the Commander felt a tremor rattle his spark.

"I don't know how many days past until they were finally put out of their misery." She took another deep breath, and that was when she seemed to... give up. "The misery that I put them through!" Alesta fell to her knees, sobbing quietly and her head buried in her hands. "It's all my fault. They died because of me. I failed to protect them, and I promised my parents I would keep them safe! I failed everyone." She choked out.

The mech leaned down and gently picked up the crying femme. Placing her right over his spark chamber, Optimus lifted his finger and very carefully caressed Alestia's hair. This seemed to quiet her. Slowly, the femme's sobs became whimpers, and then uneven breathing.

"It is not your fault, Alestia." Optimus rumbled. At that, she lifted her eyes to meet the Autobot's bright blue optics. "Do not blame yourself for your family's death. You did everything in your power to help them, didn't you?"

She nodded slowly.

"Then it is not your fault at all."

Alestia wiped away her tears and seemed to melt into Optimus' palm. "I'm sorry for burdening you with my depressing life story." The femme sniffed. "That's just me though, sad and depressing. You shouldn't have had to witness that."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Alestia." He said soothingly. "You did not... burden me with this. I am honored to know that you chose to share this information with me." He ever-so-carefully tucked one of his massive fingers under her chin and lifted her head. "Do not think that you are only sad and depressing. You, Alestia, are much, much more than that."

She smiled again. But this time, it was a genuinely happy and content one. "Thank you."

"And," He added, "It is good to let out your emotions once in awhile. It's unhealthy to contain them for a long period of time."

She let loose a breathless laugh and gave him an amused look. "You do the same thing, Optimus."

The mech chuckled slightly. "Yes, I will admit that I am at fault as well."

"Then let's make a deal." The femme said, rubbing her eyes. "Whenever you need to let out any thoughts or emotions that you wouldn't tell the others, you can come to me. I'll listen, and then I will do my best to make you feel better."

"And you will also seek me out when you need to release all of _your_ thoughts and emotions?" He asked, and Alestia hummed in reply and agreement.

"Does that sound okay?" Her eyelids drooped closed, even though she seemed to fight it. Optimus felt his optics soften at the sight.

"That sounds wonderful." Taking a deep intake of air, he said, "I will take you back to your room now." He started to turn when a soft voice filled his audio processors.

"Can I sleep in your cab? I don't want to be alone."

The Autobot Commander stopped in his tracks and looked down at the half-asleep femme. "Of course." He murmured.

Quickly, the mech transformed into the Peterbilt and rolled into a safe corner of the hangar. With some re-adjusting for her comfort, the femme soon fell into a deep slumber.

-0-0-0-

The whole night, Alestia slept soundly. She didn't even move; until around four in the morning. Optimus awoke to the sound of her hushed whimpers. Moving his rearview mirror, he spotted that the girl was obviously having a nightmare. She had small, sharp movements of her head, and her arms were twitching slightly. Predicting what she was dreaming about, Optimus onlined his holoform.

The holoform was supposed to be a surprise, but the mech figured that the situation called for it.

In a flurry of sparks, the human holoform took shape and appeared next to Alestia's body. Gathering the girl up in his arms, he picked the femme up and sat down where she rested earlier. Optimus situated her so that her body was in between his legs, and her head was tucked under his chin. Her back was pressed up against his chest, and he carefully started to stroke Alestia's hair in comfort.

The Commander murmured in her ear, "You're safe, there is nothing to fear."

Upon hearing these words, Alestia visibly calmed. Her body stopped moving, and she snuggled her head into the holoform's chest. Continuing to stroke her head, he did not stop until he felt the breathing of the human femme return to that of a sleeping person. Leaning his back against the wall of the cab, Optimus closed his eyes and also fell into a light recharge.

* * *

(A-POV)

I was only slightly aware of the warmth emitting from something, and naturally, I snuggled closer to it. With my ear pressed against this warmth, I heard a faint hum coming from underneath. Curiously, I blinked my eyes open to find that the warmth I was feeling turned out to be a body.

Surprised, I sat up suddenly and woke the sleeping male. He had blue-black hair with a toned and tan face. His cheekbones and jawline were prominent and well sculpted. He had the slightest amount of scruff on his face. I felt his strong, muscular arms tighten around me a fraction as a result of my small jump.

What surprised me the most about him, though, was his eyes. They were a bright blue. The brightest I had ever seen. His eyes seemed to... glow. Those eyes stopped my thoughts from running through my head.

He looked familiar.

Cocking my head slightly to the side, I stared at the man, trying to identify him. I ran through his features when he spoke. "Alestia? Are you alright?" That voice. It was... no, it couldn't be.

"Optimus?" I asked, and a small smirk appeared.

"Yes." He rumbled.

My mouth dropped in shock and then closed. I was utterly speechless. "How..." I trailed, struggling to find words. I shakily raised my hand to rest it on his cheek, feeling the warmth and life under his skin."How are you _human?"_

He chuckled, and the vibration spread throughout his chest. "What you are seeing now is a holoform. It is a human version of my true body. I appear to be human, but I am actually not. I can control it while still being in my alt mode. Ratchet created it so that the Autobots could blend into your society better and more efficiently."

I removed my hand from his cheek, and traced his outer body; moving down his face and neck, over his shoulder, and then it splayed over his chest. I felt the constant thrumming under my hand, and I asked, "Optimus, you don't have a heartbeat. It's more like a constant feeling, like an engine."

The holoform rested his hand on mine, and I blushed slightly. After all, the holoform _was_ good looking.

"Yes, it does. It is another reminder that I am not a human at all. I am a Cybertronian. Therefore, the holoform does not have a heartbeat. It is a direct reflection of my true self." Seeing the shock reflected on my face, Optimus' nose scrunched slightly and his eyes narrowed. His face portrayed a bit of worry as well. "Do you not like it? I can change it."

"N-No." I stuttered. "Don't change it. It's... it's incredible. Y-you look... um, good. Very good." I cleared my throat. "I like it." The relief on his face mirrored my own. _What the hell was that Alestia? You idiot. Now he's going to think that you're a person who can't even speak correctly. Thank the gods that's over._

I mentally facepalmed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Optimus's eyes turned distant for a moment, and then they returned to focus. "It is approximately six thirty in the morning." He stated.

"Alrightly then, I'm going to get ready for the day."

"I should as well. Everyone should be waking up at this time."

I then realized that I was sitting in between Optimus' legs. I felt myself blush once more, and I quickly stood up. I turned to leave the cab, and I saw that the holoform disappeared in a flurry of sparks from the corner of my eye.

I opened the door of the Peterbilt and closed it as gently as I could. Before leaving to go back to my room, I walked to the nose of the truck and leaned in close. Patting the hood, I murmured, "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

Turning away, I jogged back to my room in order to find something other than my pajamas to wear.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait, I decided to take some time off. I started to fall behind in Geometry, and desperately needed to catch up before it was too late. So, I'm back now. Hope y'all are ready for more updates!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to the fourteenth chapter! I have nothing much to say except that I don't own any of the Transformers; only Alestia and the role she plays in this story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

(A-POV)

I reached my bedroom and opened the door. I quickly grabbed a black tank top, a pair of hand-me-down camo pants from one of the soldiers on base, undergarments, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and my hairbrush. I left the room once again and walked to the woman's bathroom.

There were about six girls in total, including me. Two were in the shower and the rest were either brushing their teeth or combing their hair. I greeted the three girls standing in front of the mirror and took the last available shower stall. Setting my items down on the small bench placed right outside of the shower, I cleaned myself using the shampoo, conditioner, and shower gel everyone shared.

Once I was done, I dried myself off and dressed. I went to the mirror, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. I waved goodbye to the rest of the girls on my way out.

For the second time in twenty minutes, I was in my bedroom. This time, I placed my dirty pajamas in the laundry basket and applied curling mousse to my hair. Not even bothering to put makeup on today, I grabbed my phone and stuffed it into my back pocket.

Heading to the hangar, I walked briskly into the huge room. I nodded my head in acknowledgment to the soldiers I passed on my way.

Seeing the Autobots gathered in the center, I approached the 'bots. I spotted Lennox and Epps talking with them as I got closer.

Both humans caught my eye, and they waved me over. "Hey, guys." I smiled, acknowledging everyone. I saw the pad of paper in the Colonel's hand, and I frowned slightly. "If you're going over some kind of top-secret information, I can leave if you want."

"Oh no, we aren't," Lennox spoke. "We were just going over the plans for the new base. Right now, we're going over the layout of everything."

"Like where the Autobot's hangar will be, where the Med Bay will be, stuff like that?" I asked curiously.

"Exactly." He responded. "Actually, we could really use your help." I raised my eyebrow at this. Lennox noticed and quickly answered my unspoken question. "Nobody knows where to put the Med Bay."

He pointed to a map of the new facility, two rooms in specific. "We were debating between these two right here."

"Well," I started. "I would think that Ratchet needs a big space for all of his medical equipment, coupled with a good amount of storage. But have you ever asked him which room he preferred?"

The Colonel's eyes widened at the suggestion, and he looked guiltily at me. "No, I haven't. I'll go and ask him." Lennox turned and started to walk towards the Medical Officer's location.

I put my hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him. "Lennox, I'll go ask him for you. I wanted to see if Ratchet needs help on anything anyway. You probably have bigger things to worry about than where the Med Bay should be located. May I take this?" I asked and pointed to the pad of paper.

"Of course!" He handed it to me and it seemed as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. "Thank you Alestia."

I smiled and replied, "Anytime, Colonel." At that, I bid a farewell to the Autobots and the soldiers.

-0-0-0-

I heard the irritated voice of Hank Letterman and the perturbed voice of Ratchet from down the hall. Once I reached the doorway, I saw both human and mech locked in what sounded like a very serious conversation.

Well, I would have thought that, if it wasn't for the fact that Hank was furiously shouting at Ratchet for a reason unknown to me.

I entered the room, and Hank glanced my way. He stopped talking, and his face contorted into hostility. "What are _you_ doing here?" He sneered.

I took a deep breath, once again trying to control my initial anger towards this man.

I swear, Hank had no filter. Whatever he felt like saying came out, without him ever thinking of a consequence as a result of his words.

"Hello, Mr. Letterman. I am here to speak to Ratchet. But, if you two are talking, I could come back at a later time." I said, my eyes flicking between the two.

"First, a civilian is allowed to stay on base, and now you think that you can roam wherever you want to; _whenever_ you want to?"

"I would prefer not to be called a _civilian_ Mr. Letterman. I have seen and experienced more than you know." I said gravely, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, I bet." He rolled his eyes and walked towards me. "A seventeen-year-old girl has experienced more than me. Whatever." He snorted. "Ratchet, you and I will continue this conversation _after_ the civilian has decided to leave the room." Giving me a glare that could melt bones, he left the Med Bay.

I clenched my jaw and looked towards Ratchet. The mech was visibly annoyed and upset about the conversation that took place between him and the Liaison.

If one could even call him that.

"Hello Ratchet," I said, letting out a deep breath. "How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm just great, thanks." He huffed in a sarcastic tone.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that even about?" I gestured to where Hank was just standing moments ago.

"The Human Liaison will not allow me to receive any much-needed supplies for the Autobots until _after_ we move to Diego Garcia." Ratchet sighed. "We're running low on lubricant, on oil, on everything We don't even have any cleaning supplies for Primus' sake! If any Decepticons decide to show up, those items are needed immediately." The mech shook his helm at that, obviously thinking of the outcome of a situation without any supplies.

"I will try to talk to General Morshower about this. I had a feeling Hank wouldn't listen to any of your demands."

"As we've just seen." Ratchet grumbled. He glanced at me again but didn't say anything. I took this moment of silence to ask him the question that's been bothering me for days.

"Is there any progress on concealing my signature?"

"No, I haven't found any leads. I may need to perform more tests, but I don't know what type." Ratchet said, turning to his computer system. "There are some tests in which I fear will have a negative effect on your body. I do not want to risk any harm that may come to you."

"But," I interjected. "Those may be the tests needed in order to solve this."

"Precisely."

"Ratchet, if there's anything that I can help with, I will gladly work with you. It's the least I could do."

The Medical Officer didn't say anything for a few moments. "The first step would be to understand exactly what I am working with. Could you tell me every detail of knowledge you have regarding your abilities?"

I smiled. "Of course."

-0-0-0-

Ratchet and I had been working for hours. Thankfully during that time, Hank didn't show up again, and we both got some peace and quiet.

I filled the mech in on everything that I knew about my powers, detail by detail. I even told him about my family and my unit. I trusted him fully now, and thought that he deserved to know after everything he was doing to aid me.

I prayed my explanations would help us in our search for a solution.

So far, it wasn't paying off.

I was working on copying everything about my abilities on a laptop, so that Ratchet could upload it to something called a data pad. Apparently, it was a Cybertronian version of a supercomputer. It had massive amounts of storage and worked quickly, efficiently, and effectively.

"Alestia," Ratchet called. "I would like to do a full body scan."

"Didn't we already complete three of those?" I looked up from the laptop curiously.

"Yes. However, this time I am going to modify the way that the scan shows up." He typed furiously on his huge computer. "Instead of showing the outside of your body, we are going to analyze the deeper, more fragile sections. Back on Cybertron, there were specific ways of doing x-rays. There was the original protoform underneath a 'bots armor, and then there were the more detailed versions. There was a way to see the very fibers and metals of a Cybertronian's makeup, a way to see the very spark chamber without letting the patient feel exposed and vulnerable."

"Why would they feel vulnerable if their spark chamber was exposed?" I asked.

"A spark chamber is the casing that protects our sparks, Alestia. It is like a human's ribcage. Now, a spark holds our memories. It is our very life source _._ Some people on your planet call it a soul, some people call it a heart. It can be referred to as either, or both."

"Woah." I breathed.

"If I am able to modify the x-rays like I would on Cybertron, it just might work."

Ratchet then started to mumble to himself, still working quickly on his computer. Turning to me, he asked, "Stand up and stay very still." I did as I was told, and a bright green light shot out of the technology.

It took a little bit to load, but once it did, the Medical Officer was all over it like a kid in a candy shop. A few seconds later, the outline of my body appeared, but it wasn't of my skeleton. It was of my organs, of my muscles and tendons. It was just like Ratchet had described it earlier.

"By the AllSpark." He whispered.

I looked sharply up at the Autobot. "What's wrong?"

But then, I spotted it. Right by my heart, there was a blueish growth. It was of cylindrical shape, and it looked like it had a bit of texture to it. "What is that?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"How do you even have one? You're a human. Humans don't have..."

"What is it Ratchet?!" I demanded again.

He looked me straight in the eye. "That, Alestia, is a spark.

* * *

 **Welp, there it is! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Byeee.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my gorgeous readers, and welcome to the fifteenth chapter. Hopefully, you all enjoy this chapter after the cliffhanger at the end of the previous one. Tell me if you guys enjoy it! Remember, all reviews are very appreciated, and I would like to thank y'all for taking time out of your day to read my story. It really means a lot!**

 **I would like to respond to a frequent reviewer on the story, and their name is Mariah. Since you were signed into a guest account, I couldn't reach out to you personally, so I'm writing to you here! I would just like to say a big thank you for writing those wonderful reviews. They are really appreciated, and I wanted to say that you have some great ideas for this story! I'll keep most of them in mind, as they were absolutely GENIOUS and I love them so much! I'll put my own twisted spin on those ideas (muahahaha) that might make you hate me... hehe. Let's see where those amazing ideas lead Alestia and the rest of the Autobots!**

 **-LNico123**

 **Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

(A-POV)

"I... what?" I stared at Ratchet, completely gobsmacked. "I have... a spark? How is that even _possible?"_

The Medical Officer looked at the image of a blue glowing orb by my heart in the x-ray. "Humans do not have sparks, so it, therefore, must be an effect of whatever is happening to you."

"What's even happening to me?" I cried out, desperate for the answer. "First, I see these symbols in my head, then Cybertronian tattoos magically appear on my arm, my body starts to give off some sort of energy signature, and now _a spark is growing in my chest?!"_ I scrubbed at my face, glad that I hadn't put any makeup on.

It would have surely rubbed off.

"Is it dangerous?" I asked in a quiet tone.

Ratchet didn't answer, and I looked at him to see a small frown on his face. "It is growing rather slowly, and shouldn't do any damage to your body." He glanced at me then. "The spark shows signs that it's been growing for quite some time. If it was going to do any damage to your body, I would think that it would have happened already."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "All we know is that everything that's happened to me pertains to Cybertronians," I said, frustrated. "The energy signature is something that both Autobots and Decepticons can pick up and the tattoos are in the Language of the Primes. So, these symbols in my head must be Cybertronian." I paced around the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ratchet cock his head slightly while looking at my x-ray. He turned swiftly to face me, his optics widening with every second that passed. "Alestia, everything that has happened to you is Cybertronian."

"I know! _Why?_ I'm not Cybertronian, and all these things shouldn't be happening to me."

"Exactly. You're human. You being in the presence of the Autobots isn't doing this to you, because these effects haven't shown up in any of the other humans on base." Ratchet studied the x-ray once more. "The spark that is growing in your chest shows signs that it's been developing for at least three of Earth's months."

My eyes narrowed slightly, thinking over Ratchet's words. "Three months... that's..." I trailed. The mech seemed to have the same idea as me.

He whipped his head to face me. "Mission City... It can't be." Ratchet turned back to the computer, and once again started typing furiously.

"Before any assumptions are made, we need to find out what kind of energy signature you have. But, using the information we already know," He pressed a couple buttons on the massive keyboard and pulled up some sort of energy signature recorder. It sort of looked like a heart rate monitor but modified for Cybertronians.

"This is the AllSpark's energy signature. And this," Another one popped up underneath the AllSpark's. "This is... yours. Oh, my Primus... they're-"

"They're the same." I interrupted. "I have the same energy signature as the AllSpark! Is it because I touched it that day?"

He frowned and stared at the two energy signatures on the screen. "Other humans, for example, Sam and Colonel Lennox touched the Cube. So why you?" He pondered out loud.

My eyes narrowed, mulling over the vast information of the AllSpark. "The only difference between Lennox and Sam is that I have powers! The AllSpark has powers of its own, correct?"

"That's correct. It has the power to create life." Ratchet replied.

"Exactly! In a way, that's similar to the power I have. And," I added, "The AllSpark is somewhat of a living being. Therefore, it must sense when its power is being used..."

"And when it's deteriorating." The medic exclaimed. "As a result of this sense of when its body is dying, it must have realized that as it was being absorbed into Megatron's chest. So, it moved some of itself into the next best body." He gazed at my body.

"Me," I said. "It moved some of itself into me. But, how much of it do I possess?"

"That, Alestia, is what we need to figure out," Ratchet spoke, turning to look back at the scans of my body.

-0-0-0-

For over three hours, Ratchet and I had attempted to solve the many unanswered questions about the link between the AllSpark and me.

Unfortunately, those questions stayed unanswered.

I was in the process of scrubbing my face in exasperation at the problem we were facing when I heard footsteps echoing just outside the Med Bay. "Alestia!" I heard Colonel Lennox call from behind me. I glanced up to see Lennox himself, and a blonde-haired woman with bright blue eyes holding a baby in her arms.

I automatically knew who they must have been from the broad grin on Lennox's face. Climbing down from the makeshift desk that held all of Ratchet's equipment, I wiped my palms on my pants and held out a hand for the woman to shake.

Unlike Hank, she took it without hesitation despite the baby in her arms.

I smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Alestia. You must be Sarah. I've heard so much about you from Will."

She smirked. "All good things, I hope?"

"Of course." I laughed and glanced at Lennox to see that he was blushing. In turn, this made me laugh even harder. My eyes settled on the baby in Sarah's arms, and my heart warmed as the bouncing baby girl met my gaze with startling blue eyes.

"And who's this?" I cooed at the child. The baby giggled and Sarah responded with obvious love in her tone. "This is Annabelle. She turned one a few weeks ago, didn't you?" Sarah directed the last part to Annabelle, and the baby blew a bubble with her mouth.

Sarah laughed, and I once again looked to Lennox. By the way he was looking at his family, it was clear just how much he cared for the two girls. The love that shone in his eyes made him look younger, especially coupled with the small smile gracing his face.

I felt a pang of jealousy shoot through me. _This little girl is lucky._ I thought. _So, so very lucky to still have her parents around. She doesn't even realize just how lucky she is._ I blinked away those thoughts, guilty that something so selfish had crossed my mind at that time.

Then again, how could it not?

Seeing the love of a mother and father only increased my longing for some of my own. I wanted that love. Hadn't had it for years, and sometimes, it hurt too much just to think about it. To imagine what it would be like to greet my mom after a long day, to talk to her about drama and boys and all the other crap teenagers talked about.

Straying from the thought path I was currently on, I spoke to the Colonel and his wife. "Annabelle's absolutely beautiful. I wonder who she'll take after when she grows up?" I said mischievously.

"Let's hope she doesn't turn out to be like _her."_ Lennox teased his wife, jabbing a thumb in her direction.

"Hey!" She swatted his finger away. "If she acted any way I did, you would be absolutely blessed." She sniffed. "You'd have two of me to deal with."

The soldier just rolled his eyes and started towards the entrance to the Med Bay, while motioning everyone to follow. "Hey, Ratchet! Is it okay if I borrow Alestia for a few hours?" He called to the Cybertronian.

Said Cybertronian turned towards Lennox. "I suppose," he said slowly. "She needs a break anyway. There's data I need to analyze and work I have to do."

Taking the hint at the dismissal, nobody said a word as we walked out into the hallway and headed towards the Autobot Hangar.

By the time we arrived, the rest of the NEST soldiers were setting up a table with snacks on one side and presents for the baby on another. Epps was blowing up pink balloons, and putting them next to the table, and by the four couches settled in the same vicinity. Another soldier whose name I did not know was struggling with hanging up white streamers on the wall.

I approached the man and said from behind, "Hey, you need a hand with those?" I must have startled him because he almost lost his balance on the ladder he was standing on. I lunged and grabbed for his legs, attempting to resume his balance.

Once he was steady, the soldier looked down at me, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Oh please," he exclaimed, "don't sneak up on me like that again! That was one of the scariest things that have ever happened to me, and I've been to war and back!"

I laughed outright at that. "Alright, I promise."

He breathed a sigh of relief and answered my previous question. "Actually, I _could_ use some help with these." He said in a slightly embarrassed tone, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I don't have any experience in this sort of stuff, so I don't really know what I'm doing."

"Don't worry about it," I smirked. "Here, I'll show you how to do it."

-0-0-0-

Everything was set. All of the little snacks were on the table, all of the streamers were hung, and all the balloons were blown up. It looked pretty good, too. It was obvious that the soldiers who helped with the setup were proud of their accomplishment, however small it may be. As I was looking around, I noticed for the first time since being in the Hangar that the Autobots hadn't been present all day.

"Epps!" I called and jogged over to the African American man. "Do you know where any of the Autobots are? They haven't been around all day."

"Yeah, they've been out scouting for any stray signs of Decepticons before we head to Diego Garcia in a few days."

Right on cue, the Autobots rolled into the Hangar and transformed into their robot modes. Arcee, Chromia, and Flareup were the closest to me, so I greeted them first. "Hey, femmes! Ready to party?" I smirked and said in a sarcastic tone.

Chromia rolled up next to me and leaned down excitedly. "A party? Ooh, this is going to be fun!" She said devilishly. I laughed.

"Not that kind of party Chrome." I giggled. "It's Annabelle's first birthday party."

The femme looked slightly saddened by this. "So, not a high-grade kind of party then?"

"Nope. Sorry." I grinned. Chromia caught my trick as soon as she saw my face, and smirked evilly before scooping me up and tossing me high into the air.

"Holy shit!" I screamed as I felt myself free fall towards the ground. "OH SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Right before I hit the cement, Chromia caught me and held me in her servos.

I felt my hands shaking, and once I realized that I wasn't dead I glared at her. She only grinned right back at me and said, "That's what you get for toying with me."

I attempted to hide my growing smile but failed completely. I let it cover my face before we both burst out laughing. I wiped the tears from my eyes and clutched my stomach as I heard Arcee say, "Alright you two, don't try killing each other with your tricks. We need you both."

With a humorous tone. I glanced at Arcee's face to see that amusement shone there, and it made me even happier to be with the triplets.

Then, my eyes flitted to Flareup to see that she was staring longingly in the direction of Sideswipe's voice. I cocked my head slightly at this observation, wondering how long she'd been interested in the mech. Did anyone else notice?

I mentally told myself to talk to Flareup later, away from prying eyes and ears of other mechs and soldiers.

I was placed on the ground and I looked to see where every other bot was. Sideswipe was conversing with the Lennox family and Epps Then, I spotted Optimus and Ironhide talking quietly off to the side of the group. Swallowing the desire to talk with them both, I decided to wait until they were done and walked over to where Sarah and the baby were.

Strolling up on the side of the woman, I noticed that Annabelle was sticking out her chubby, small hand at me. I let her grab onto my pointer finger, and moved her arm in all sorts of directions that made her laugh.

This caught Sarah's attention, and she saw the baby hold out her arms in my direction. She looked at me and I said, "May I hold her?" Sarah smiled and silently handed over Annabelle.

Sitting the child on my hip, I looked into her bright blue eyes and held out my finger in front of her face. I slowly started to move it closer, and I watched as she stared at my finger. She continued to watch it until she was cross-eyed and I gently touched her nose and said, "Boop." This caused her to erupt into a fit of giggles.

What made me really laugh, though, was the fact that she did the same thing to me.

And I fell for it.

I stared at her in disbelief, and she smiled like she knew that I did, indeed, fall for it. I glared at her playfully and tossed her lightly into the air, catching her in one swift motion. She squealed in delight, causing multiple heads to turn in our direction. I didn't notice though, not as I kept playing with the beautiful baby girl in my arms.

Once again, I sat her on my hip and strolled over to the snack table. Grabbing a cookie, I broke a very small piece of it off and fed it to Annabelle. She hummed at the taste of it and begged me for another in the way babies do. I gave her another tiny piece and stuffed the rest into my mouth.

The little girl spotted Ironhide and Optimus from across the room, and shouted, "I'on'ide!" I was shocked that she could even pronounce his name that well. Hearing the girl, the mech turned to her and yelled back, "Sparkling!"

Annabelle squealed loudly and motioned that she wanted to go to him.

I walked over to the two mechs and watched as Ironhide transformed and activated his holoform in a flurry of sparks. I large, tall man with black buzzed hair appeared. His muscled arms were the size of my head, and he was wearing a black tee and blue jeans. "Hey, 'Hide," I said, holding out Annabelle for him to take. "Seems like you've got a fan over here."

He grunted in response and took the girl from me. I smirked and shook my head at his attempt to seem like he didn't love the Lennox's baby.

Smiling as they strolled over to Will and Sarah, I glanced up at the Autobot leader. "Hello, Optimus," I said softly.

He looked down at me and replied, "Greeting Alestia. How are you today?"

"I'm well, thank you. How are _you?_

"I am fine." His automatic response took me off guard.

Raising my eyebrow, I could hear the tension in his voice. It was practically impossible to ignore. "Optimus, it is very obvious that you are not fine."

Silence. "How did you know?" Surprise flicked across his features and stayed there.

"I could tell by the tone of your voice, how tense your back and shoulders were, and by the fact that one of your fingers twitched slightly. In a way," I added, "it was obvious. You just had to know what to look for.

"Also, the way that you automatically responded to my question showed that you are used to spitting the words out, even though they aren't true." I met his optics and held them, allowing him to see the sincerity and worry in my expression.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

His optics filled with exhaustion and my worry for the mech tripled. He shook his head slightly, obviously deciding whether or not to share his innermost thoughts. "Remember when we both promised that we could come to each other to share thoughts that we wouldn't share with anyone else?"

Optimus nodded slowly as if realizing what I was getting at. "Well, now would be a great time to initiate it," I said gently.

He vented a sigh and looked me in the eye. "The Decepticons are getting restless without their Warlord. Most of them are traveling in groups of two or three, and we are slowly hunting them down. It is clear that their forces are in disarray without Megatron to lead, but I fear that the Decepticons have a plan of attack. One that will lead to chaos on this planet, and for the human species as a whole." He said gravely.

I breathed through my nose, thinking over the information given to me by the Commander. I walked over to his pede and tapped on it, silently asking for him to pick me up. Without a thought, the mech leaned over to grasp me in his servos, and carefully lifted me to optic level.

"Optimus. Right now, there is nothing you can do besides go day by day. I think that your hunch is correct; the Decepticons are most likely planning something bigger than we realize at this moment. Continue to follow them, and track them, and attempt to get information if you can.

"Other than that, try to enjoy the time available by spending it with those you care about most. The Decepticons will slowly rise to their old selves, but take for granted these moments of peace within the Autobot ranks. You know as well as I do that working yourself this much is not healthy, nor will it be beneficial in the future." I murmured, reaching my hand up to lightly touch his cheek.

"If you need _anything,_ remember that I understand what you're going through. Don't try to handle this alone. I will _always_ be here to talk, whenever you need it."

His optics filled with emotion and a weight seemed to visibly lift off his shoulders. Optimus dipped his chin and quietly whispered, "Okay." Instead of lowering me to the ground like I expected, the Autobot Commander lifted me higher and held his hand up to his shoulder. I looked surprisingly at him, and he nodded.

So, I climbed onto his shoulder, making sure that I didn't cause him any pain. I tried to find a spot where I would be comfortable, and not in his way. After a little while, I found a place, and I situated myself there. The whole time I was trying to find a spot, Optimus hadn't moved until I was safely perched on his shoulder.

Optimus Prime turned his head slightly in my direction, showing that he wanted my attention. I gave it to him. It was only then that he spoke. "Thank you." He murmured.

I smiled softly. "Anytime, Optimus. Anytime."

* * *

 **Well, there we have it! I apologize for the long wait for the chapter, but I will be up and running (or should I say writing) once again! Thank you, guys, for the support, and next chapter Y'all get to see everyone bond during the party! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you lovely readers soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLOOOOO EVERYONE! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Welp, I apologize for that, especially with finals and all that end of the year crap. It's almost over now, and I can breathe peacefully once more. Thanks for all the support, I really appreciate it!**

 **All rights go to their original owners, and I own Alestia, along with the role she plays in this story.**

* * *

(A-POV)

Walking back into the party on Optimus's shoulder was funny, especially because nobody could see me from where I was perched. People had seen me walk to Optimus, but not return. As a result, there were many confused looks on the soldier's faces.

Honestly, I was just touched that they noticed my absence and cared enough to look slightly worried.

Deciding that I needed to _ease_ their discomfort, I thought of the perfect solution: scare the absolute shit out of them. I made eye contact with the Autobot and I winked, showing him what I was planning. A wicked smile spread across my face, and without warning, I jumped off of the mech's shoulder and started my controlled descent with silence.

Optimus made no move to stop me. He even moved much closer to Lennox and Epps, so that his pede was right next to them. _Oh Primus, bless him,_ I thought gleefully.

Once I had made it close enough to the ground, I leaped and landed quietly directly behind the two men. Putting my hand on my hip, I shouted, "I'M RIGHT HERE!" Lennox and Epps jumped about 10 feet in the air and quickly turned to face me, eyes wide and faces distressed.

Epps spoke first. "Why the fu-" He glanced at the child in the room. "-udgesicle would you do that?!"

I smiled easily. "Because I thought that it would be funny. I proved to be correct about my assumption." I glanced at Lennox, who just stood there in shock and blinked once. I couldn't resist any longer, and I lost it.

I let out the most hideous cackle I had ever heard in my life.

"Oh, it hurts!" I cried out and snorted. "The looks on your faces were too precious!" I clutched my stomach as tears rolled down my face. Lennox and Epps made eye contact and followed suit with a fit of laughter that echoed throughout the Hangar.

As all three of us wiped the tears from our eyes and regained some control, Lennox smacked my arm jokingly. "Don't ever do that again! You scared us half to death! Next time you do that, you'll give me a heart attack!"

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" I teased.

"Nope, you wouldn't." He grinned.

"And what do you think about our beloved soldier having a heart attack Epps?" I asked in a high pitched voice as I turned to the African American man.

"Me? I could care less." Epps said sarcastically and shrugged his shoulders.

Lennox rolled his eyes and muttered with a small smile on his face, "You two are ridiculous."

"Aw, we're just teasing Will! You know that right?" I slug my arm around Lennox and mussed his hair. He swatted me away just as Epps copied my actions to annoy the Colonel even more.

I let out a giggle, and then spotted an absolutely, beautiful, scrumptious looking cake sitting on one of the tables. From across the Hangar, I heard Annabelle squeal, "'AKE!" She must have spotted at the same moment I had.

And she must have had the same idea as me. To devour my share of the dessert.

I jogged over to the table, eyes solely on the treat in front of me. I could practically taste the sweetness on my tongue, and it was making my mouth water. I hadn't had cake since I turned 15 because that was the last birthday party I had. That was the year everything went to shit. Ignoring the memories and craving cake too much to dwell on them, I eagerly looked to Sarah, who was holding the cutting knife.

Upon looking at my face, she laughed and said, "Sure hon, you can have a piece of cake too."

I let out a whoop and patiently waited in line for my slice. It felt like forever, but I was finally handed the piece of cake on a plate. It had vanilla whipped cream frosting and was a chocolate cake. I grabbed a plastic fork and went to sit with the rest of the soldiers on the couches.

Just then, I had an idea.

A great, great idea.

I set my plate on one of the tables and went over to the Autobots, who were in vehicle mode and parked in the corner of the Hangar. Walking up to Ratchet, I quietly murmured, "Hey Ratch, can the holoforms eat human food?"

"Yes, why?"

I smirked. "Just wondering."

I then proceeded to raise my voice so that all of the Cybertronians in the room could hear me. "Hey guys, could everyone please activate your holoforms?"

Slowly but surely, all of the holoforms took shape. Every single one of them had a confused expression on their faces; some more interested than others.

"C'mon, follow me." I ushered everybody to the table and turned to face Sarah. "Could you please give each holoform a slice of cake?"

She nodded and winked. I winked right back. Once every holoform had a slice of cake, they didn't take a bite.

"Guys, just try it." I rolled my eyes, glancing over to the soldiers by the couches. They were all staring at the Autobots. I laughed and again offered the cake to the holoforms.

Without any more pushing, everybody took their first bite of human food: which just so happened to be one of the best foods on the planet. I watched Optimus take a bite, and a shiver ran down my spine when his lips met the plastic fork.

Oh.. my... goodness... Did I just...

I glanced around the crowd to see if anybody else had noticed, but thankfully, nobody seemed to catch onto my "loss of focus." I loud scream jolted me from my thoughts, and I whipped around to watch as Skids' holoform jumped and danced around. His holo' was wearing a green tee shirt on, with black shorts and Sketchers. He also had long socks on. As I surveyed the mess of brown curls on his head, I met his blue eyes and saw that they were filled with joy.

"Wow, this human food's great! Who the frag knew that squishies could make some'in so tasty!" He yelled.

Mudflap followed his twin's lead, cake in hand. The only difference between the two was that Mudflap had a red shirt on. A smile grew on my face as I looked around at the slack-jawed Autobots. They were all staring at the slice of cake with their mouths hanging open. Even Ratchet seemed surprised.

Flare-up was the next to respond. "Oh Primus, how is this so _flavorful?"_

 _"_ I've never tasted anything like it," Arcee added curiously.

I glanced at Optimus, to see that he was looking at me with awe on his face. I burst out laughing.

"Is it good?" I giggled.

He only nodded in response, digging into his food once again. I let them enjoy their food as all of the soldiers gathered around them to share the memory. I walked to stand next to Sarah, who was also watching the group chatting with each other. She turned to face me, and she gave me a high five and laughed.

"Who knew," She smiled. "that even aliens can enjoy the taste of cake."

-0-0-0-

By the time everybody had gotten their share of the cake, we were exhausted. Partying on base really drained a person. Presents were given to Annabelle, which I regrettably did not take part in. Part of me was still disappointed with myself for not giving the child a gift, but Sarah and Will told me that I could make it up to her when I apologized. They just winked and said it with sly smiles on their faces.

Which I felt like I should be worried about.

Once everything had settled down a bit, everybody was lounging around the abundance of couches in the corner of the Hangar. The Autobots were still in their holoforms, and they were conversing with the group. I was relieved that they were able to talk to the others, and weren't just there for a portion of the party and then gone the next.

I bounced Annabelle, who was sitting on my lap. It was obvious that she was getting tired, and so was I. The previous nights hadn't been kind to me, mostly because of the nightmares that were starting to resurface. I sighed, thinking about the toll it would soon take again on my body.

I just prayed that nobody would come running at the sound of my scream tonight.

The baby in my arms yawned, and snuggled into me, getting herself comfortable. I stroked her small amount of hair and soon felt her breathing even out. Deciding to get more comfortable myself, I propped a pillow on the end of the couch and laid down. I placed Annabelle on my chest and continued to caress her head. In doing so, I hadn't even realized my own eyes had closed.

And I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep either.

* * *

(W-POV)

As Will sat next to his wife and fellow soldiers, he found himself smiling and laughing more than he had in awhile. It was nice to take a break from being the leader everyone looked to in their most war-filled moments. It was nice to sit with his wife, who he hadn't seen in a long time, and talk about the most normal things on the planet.

It was also nice to see his little girl again. God, how he had wished during his time on the Qatar base that he would have the chance to hold his little angel. For a little bit, that seemed near impossible.

But here he was, with his family which was _safe_ from harm. He forgot what that felt like.

Speaking of his little girl, Will looked around to see which one of the guys was taking their turn to hold Annabelle. He found that it wasn't one of the guys, it was actually Alestia. She had fallen asleep on one of the couches with the baby girl also asleep on her chest. The teen had wrapped her arms around the child, securing her.

Will tapped Sarah on the shoulder and pointed at the two females. She looked their direction and went to accompany her husband in retrieving the child, and putting her in their room on base.

Once they reached the couch, he reached down to take Annabelle out of Alestia's arms. Will was surprised that as he lifted the baby off of her, her arms tightened around the small body and pulled her even closer to her chest.

He was also impressed because right as Annabelle was in his arms, Alestia woke up and assessed Will and Sarah with narrowed eyes. It took her awhile before she realized it was them because her face was still a bit dazed before the teen noticed who it was.

"Are you taking her to bed?" Alestia murmured.

Will and Sarah both nodded in unison. She must have been content with the answer because she sat up and scrubbed at her face.

"Okay." She responded tiredly.

"Why don't you go back to bed, sweetie?" Sarah asked. "It's pretty late, and you look exhausted."

Alestia smiled softly. "Thank you, but I don't think that I could go back to sleep right now."

Will spoke up this time, sensing the slight amount of distress ebbing off of her. "Alright. We'll see you tomorrow before Sarah and Annabelle leave."

The Lennox family turned to retire for the night, but a small voice interrupted them. "Thank you."

Will faced the girl. "For what?"

"For trusting me enough to hold your daughter, and for treating me well... like I'm apart of your family here." Alestia gestured around the Hangar.

He smiled. "You _are_ apart of our family here." Then the husband and wife spun around to their bedroom to go to sleep.

-0-0-0-

On the way to the room, Sarah said quietly, "What do you think happened to her to make her think that she's not worthy enough to be around us?"

Will shook his head. "I don't know, hon'. I really don't know."

* * *

 **Hello again! I hope, my glorious readers, that you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the stall on updates, but I seriously just wanted to get all my classes over with. The hard part of the school year is over, and so is softball. I now have wayyy more time to dedicate to this story, and I'm glad! The next chapter will be up soon! I hope y'all have a wonderful day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome to the next chapter in Born This Way! I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far. The reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated as always! Thank you all again for all the support. Love you guys!**

 **P.S, all of the info about Diego Garcia is from Encyclopedia Brittanica (if y'all were wondering)**

* * *

(A-POV)

Today was the day. The day that we were all moving to the new base in Diego Garcia. As I walked around the now-bustling temporary base, I thought about what awaited me at the new one. Diego Garcia is located in the Indian Ocean and the biggest island out of the Chagos Archipelago, just south of the equator.

Honestly, moving to a new place so far away from the home I had built at Tranquility scared me. I had never been so far away from my home for such a long period of time, and that's guessing that figuring out how to conceal my energy signature _would_ take a while longer. I yearned to say goodbye to Mikaela and Sam, to tell them everything that was happening to me, and what my life was truly about.

But I knew I couldn't do that. That was the hardest part of having a "gift". Sometimes it felt like a curse.

I noticed that Lennox was talking to a group of soldiers who were standing next to a couple of crates; filled with some type of military equipment. The Colonel barked out a single word, and the boxes were being carried out to the awaiting cargo plane on the small runway. My fingers itched to join in, so I approached Lennox.

"Do you need help with anything over here?"

He looked up from the clipboard in his hands and glanced at a to-do list. "Actually, nothing right now. But, you could ask the tech crew if they need help bringing their computers to the plane."

I nodded and started walking over to a girl standing by the technology.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

She girl looked up, clearly spooked. Once her eyes landed on my figure, she visibly relaxed and pushed up her glasses. "Oh, hi." She responded sheepishly.

I smiled. "Sorry to have startled you, but do you need any help carrying your stuff to the cargo plane?"

She glanced at her boxes of computers, mouses, keyboards, and webcams. "Yes, please!"

I reached down to pick up a box, but before I was able to touch it the girl stuck out her hand and declared, "The name's Melody."

"Alestia," I replied, standing up fully taking her outstretched limb.

"Sorry for introducing myself so late, but I like to know a person before they touch my things." Melody grinned, her hazel eyes vibrant and she added, "But you looked like a nice person. I just wanted to make sure, 'ya know?"

I raised my arms and chuckled. 'Hey, I totally understand. I'm just like that with my books." I again bent over to pick up a crate and Melody followed my actions.

She grunted as she lifted one of the boxes, and started towards the runway. A couple moments of silence passed between us as we walked until she spoke up. "You know, I was secretly hoping someone would ask if I needed help." She snorted. "I don't think I would have managed to do it by myself, so thanks." Melody glanced in my direction.

"Of course," I replied while dipping my chin and smirking. "I'll always be here to help."

-0-0-0-

Once everything was loaded onto the plane, I followed Epps onto the cargo plane that would be carrying the Autobots to Diego Garcia. I situated myself next to one of the soldiers whose name was unknown to me. He was young, and couldn't have been older than 18. Upon notice of me, he visibly shrunk away and moved closer to his fellow soldiers.

One of them noticed his actions and sneered in my direction. I raised my eyebrow and frowned but decided not to act upon it. I lifted my head at the sound of Epps' suddenly booming voice.

"Alright, soldiers! Prepare for take-off!" He shouted.

I followed the motions of the rest of the soldiers, not fully knowing what protocol was for these things. Sure, I had been in a helicopter and a jet before, but never a cargo plane.

In no time, we were off the ground and heading towards the clouds. I looked out the small window in the very back of the plane, staring at the vast blue sky and the white puffy clouds littered all around us like sprinkles on ice cream.

 _Ice cream. Now_ that's _what I call_ _a great invention._

I sighed and shook my head slightly. The need to talk to Mikaela rose up in me again at the mention of ice cream, but I quickly shoved it back down. This was not the time to be longing for a chat with my best friend. It was the time for concentrating on the task at hand; moving bases. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about what I hadn't told her.

 _Literally nothing. You haven't told her anything._ I thought scornfully. _It's for her own good. For her safety, and for her protection. She_ must _not be in the crossfire of any danger. I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt because of me._

Suddenly, I was knocked out of my thoughts by a voice that came from beside me.

"What?" I looked up to see Skid's and Mudflap's holoforms next to me.

"I said you's looked like ya were in a daze, so I decided to come and bring 'ya out." Skids said and puffed out his chest.

Mudflap slapped his twin's shoulder. "No, it was my idea! Don't go stealin' my ideas Skids!"

"I didn't steal it!" Mudflap responded with a returning slap.

I decided to intervene before their conversation turned into a brawl. "Woah, guys. There's no need to fight." I smiled and patted both twins on the back. "It doesn't matter whose idea it was, but thank you for caring. _Both_ of you."

Skids looked at his shoes and a hint of blue shone behind his cheeks. "Aw, you's don't have 'ta thank us."

I ruffled the mop of curls atop his head and continued to do the same to Mudflap. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Mudflap then proceeded to jump up and down in place. "I know! 'Ta passes the time, all three of us could play a game! How 'bout tag! Or we could play Tear'n'Chase!"

"What's Tear'n'Chase?" I asked, tipping my head to the side slightly.

"It's kinda like hide an' seek on yo' planet." Skids chimed in. "It could be really fun!"

"I don't think there's enough room to play either of those games on the plane." I frowned in thought. "Oh! I could teach you guys how to play tic-tac-toe!"

'What's that?" The twins said at the same exact time.

A grin spread across my face. "Here, I'll show you."

* * *

(H-POV)

Hank was disgusted. Never had he seen a human act so _sisterly_ to the machines on the plane. Alestia was proceeding to hang out with the bothersome and annoying twins. Upon further inspection, it seemed as if she was teaching them to play tic-tac-toe!

The Liason shivered in distaste and rolled his eyes. "Just as I thought. She's proved herself to be nothing but a child _."_ He muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Mr. Letterman?" Seargent Epps said. "Did you say something?"

"Oh, uh, nothing soldier!" Hank responded, a bit flustered. He felt his glare soon land on the female and machines once more. He huffed and went in search of a quiet space. He highly doubted there would be one at this time, but there was nothing wrong with making sure.

As Hank checked out his surroundings, he noticed a small area that nobody was in at the moment. He scratched his head in anticipation, and right on cue, his phone rang.

Oh, how he was glad his master had given him a prototype phone that could receive calls from anywhere on Earth. His master was just that good.

"Hello?" Hank answered obediently.

"Hank, my favorite henchman. How's the plane ride?" His master's dark voice drawled from the other end of the line.

"Everything is on track, sir. The girl is continuing to be herself."

"Really? Even _after_ I murdered her family. She's one helluva girl if that hasn't broken her, right Hank?"

"Yes, sir. That only means that you can kill more people she cares about." He said, a full evil grin plastered on his face. "Including the _machines."_

"Oh, yes. It does. Not the robots, though. Getting involved with those giants would be too catastrophic for my plan."

"But why, sir! They are despicable creatures. They do not belong here, let alone around me."

Hank's master's voice halted for a moment. "You truly hate them, henchman?" His voice seemed thoughtful.

"Yes, master. I hate them so much my blood boils at the thought of them."

"You would like to hurt them, would you not?"

"Oh yes, sir! I would rip them apart myself if I could. Of course, the one-way-ticket to doing that is to harm the girl. Maybe I could rough her up a bit, sir. I promise not to hurt her _too_ much."

"Hank!" His master barked. "If you harm even a single hair on her head, when I find out I will gut you so slowly that your time on Earth will feel like a living Hell! Do you understand me?"

Hank trembled now. So much, in fact, that his voice wobbled when he spoke. "Y-Yes master. I will not let you down. I promise."

"Good. Now, return to watching her. Do not let her out of sight for the rest of the plane ride."

"Understood, sir."

With that, Hank Letterman closed his flip phone and returned to the main section of the cargo plane.

* * *

 **Hello! Hope you liked the chapter! More ideas for the future are now flowing through my head, and I can't wait for y'all to see what happens next! Again, thanks for everything, my beautiful readers. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you guys.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, my lovely readers! Welcome to the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. All rights go to their original owners; I only own my characters and the role they play in the storyline.**

* * *

(A-POV)

Blinking my eyes open, I looked around me. I was sitting next to Mudflap and Skids, who were dosing off themselves. I had already been in the plane for 10 hours, and we had 10 more to go. The flight was ridiculously long, and I was having trouble staying still. I looked at the Autobot twins and sighed. I envied their ability to sleep whenever they wanted to, wherever they wanted to.

It was a privilege I, unfortunately, didn't have.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, making sure not to wake the sleeping titans. Feeling a buzzing in my pocket, I pulled out my phone to see that Alex was calling me.

"Agent Barone," I answered in my usual sharp, but hushed tone.

"Hello, Agent. The unit has just been called on a mission, and we need you to lead us."

I sighed again and replied, "I'm sorry, Alex. I can't be there this time. Per my instructions, you are in charge of the mission and my unit is going to follow your command until I get back."

"I will inform the team."

I ended the call, thankful that my dad was a genius in the technology field. For as long as I could remember, I would always find him in the garage tinkering on his latest invention. Sometimes, they would prove to be ineffective and non-working. But other times, his inventions had proven to be very useful; like at this moment when I didn't have any cell service.

He had found a way to reach an unlimited radius of cell service, meaning I could call from anywhere on Earth. It was risky technology, but much too worth it.

I glanced a look at Optimus, who was in his truck form. He was only one out of six Autobots on this plane. Since Optimus' form was so big, NEST fit the triplets and the twins on the plane he was riding. The rest of the Autobots were on another plane, accompanied by Lennox.

My gaze ran up the side of the Commander, following the trail of flames on his armor. As I looked more closely at his frame, I picked out more and more dents and scratches. The harder I looked, the more they seemed to stand out at me.

I was interrupted though as I felt my phone buzz for a split second. I looked down at what must have been a text from Alex.

 _The unit is informed and we are heading out now. I will contact you later on information about how the mission goes. ~A_

I looked at the time and saw that we still had a long way to go until we landed, even though I had checked 5 minutes ago. I couldn't help it. I was bored out of my mind. This time, I caught something I hadn't noticed before; the date.

I felt my face go pale.

My blood stopped cold in my body.

In exactly two weeks, I would officially be turning 18 years old.

 _What the fuck. No, not here. I can't deal with this right now. When did this happen? It's coming too fast._ I scrubbed my face and repeatedly told myself to snap out of it. God, I missed them so much. Sometimes I felt like I wouldn't make it without them. In two weeks, it would be when the pain was at its peak because on my 15th birthday I had watched my parent's murders.

No matter how much it hurt though, I would not cry again in front of the others. The one time I had shown my weakness in front of Optimus was embarrassing enough. _Who would want to care about a mess like me?_ I thought bitterly. There were too many things wrong with me for anybody to seriously care. I was a wreck on the inside.

 _Do not think about this here. Think about it when you are alone; when nobody is here to see you._ I whispered those words in my head until I felt the sting of tears leave my eyes.

I breathed a small sigh of relief and closed my eyes. A wave of tiredness washed over me so quickly that I almost toppled over, and I abruptly righted my posture. I closed my eyes once more, but soon enough I felt my head falling forward, so I, again, righted my position. Since there was no room for me to sit, I was forced to stand on the plane.

It was definitely not the most comfortable thing in the world.

I forced my eyes to stay open because if I fell asleep I would end up crashing to the floor. I bit my tongue against the strong urge to close my stinging eyes, fighting against it so hard that I failed to notice the small voice coming from the other end of the plane.

I whipped my head up when I saw a flash of light in my peripheral vision, and when I narrowed my eyes I found that Arcee was the source of it. I walked softly over to her form. Her light voice seemed to fill up the room, but it was one of the quietest voices I had ever heard in my life. It was one that did not need to be loud to be commanding.

It was oddly comforting.

"Rest," Arcee commanded in a hushed tone.

"I'm fine, but thank you for the offer," I replied. I didn't want to disturb her sleep.

"Alestia," She said in a mother's tone I had not heard for some time. "I saw you almost fall to the ground from lack of recharge, and I will not permit you to hurt yourself because you did not get enough rest. Sit and lean against my side."

In the end, it was the tone she had talked in that had me hesitating. It was something that pulled at my heartstrings and reminded me of a life that seemed so long ago. I paused and then sat down slowly with my back leaning against Arcee's side.

"Thank you, very much." I murmured, my eyelids already falling.

"It would be my pleasure to comfort you, no matter if you trust me enough to tell me about the pain you feel or not; my sister-spark." I faintly heard before sleep overcame my mind and body.

-0-0-0-

I jolted awake in a cold sweat to the sound of rustling around me. As I assessed my surroundings, I noticed that it was daytime, and the slumbering soldiers were starting to blink open their eyes from their rest.

I rubbed my eyes when Arcee's soft voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Bad chargefright?"

I nodded, not trusting myself enough to speak. My throat and tongue felt like sandpaper.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Something about those words caused a memory to ring through my brain, and I vaguely remembered Arcee's words right before I fell asleep.

"I am so sorry," I whispered, horrified with myself in even letting her think that. "Please don't think that I don't trust you. I do, I promise. I'm just..." I trailed. I took a breath to steady my voice. It failed miserably. "I'm just not ready."

"I understand, Alestia. Just know that if you ever need to talk about it, I am here, my sister-spark." The Autobot said sincerely.

"Sister-spark?" I asked curiously.

I heard the smile in her voice as she spoke. "As you might know, Chromia, Flareup and I are sister-sparks. The closest relationship that compares to it would be the bond of siblings on your planet. Our sparks have accepted you as one of our own, through your actions and intentions. It recognizes that you are similar to us three, and bestowed the title sister-spark onto you."

I smiled gratefully and thanked her as my eyes filled with tears. It felt good to have sisters again. But not just by blood. By spark. The bond ran deeper than any connection I've ever had, and I felt a small piece of my broken-self heal; just a bit.

Epp's loud voice interrupted our conversation. "Alright, soldiers!" He bellowed. "We are approaching Diego Garcia and will be landing at roughly at ten-hundred hours. Get ready, princesses!"

I stood up from where I had been sleeping. Stretching my aching limbs, I suppressed a groan as I regretted my sleeping position on the ground. _Just be grateful for the chance to even rest sitting down._ I thought to myself. Blinking the lingering drowsiness from my eyes, I cracked my knuckles (which is a bad habit of mine) and started walking over to Epps.

"Princesses, huh?" I said with humor from behind the Sergeant. He turned with a grin on his face.

"To be fair, I could've called you pansies, or babies, or even-"

"Okay," I laughed. "I get it, Epps."

He laughed along with me and said, "Honestly, you're anything _but_ a princess though. I've never seen someone your age fight like you do. It's pretty impressive."

"Thank you," I replied. "It took quite a lot of training, over a very long period of time. But, I'm glad that I do have it. Just in case I would need it in a worst-case scenario."

"Mhmm." He said seriously. "Hey," He nudged my arm. "When you're old enough, if you decide to join the army I'm sure I could put in a good word for you. We've all seen what you can do."

I dipped my chin in thanks. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I can ask for."

-0-0-0-

Cracking my neck, I walked off the cargo plane. _Finally. We've arrived at the new base._ Looking around at the view we had at our disposal, vast ocean stared back at me. I was about to walk towards the back of the plane when I heard my name being called from behind me.

"Alestia!"

I turned to see Melody bounding towards me with a smile on her face. "Hey," I greeted. "How was the plane ride?"

The computer tech rolled her eyes and sighed. "It was long and boring. None of the Autobots wanted to do anything, especially Ratchet." She grumbled the last part of the sentence, which caused me to giggle.

"Ratchet isn't one to be caught hanging out with humans; not like the twins or Sideswipe."

Melody's eyes widened. "Oh, so _that's_ his name! God, he was so annoying."

"What did he do this time?"

"He kept on bothering everyone about how good his rims and paint job looked." She said in an exasperated tone.

I laughed outright at that, imagining Sideswipe asking the squishies (as he called them) about how his paint looked. _Man, I wish I had been there to see it._ Melody pushed up her glasses and moved to grab one of her boxes full of equipment. I motioned towards a box to see if she wanted help, and she nodded. Bending over, I hoisted the box into my arms until I was carrying it comfortably, and then we both walked towards our new base.

"So," I started. "How did you end up working at N.E.S.T.?"

"I came from a long line of librarians. And when I say long, I mean _long._ Both of my parents were librarians, actually. They met in a bookstore." She looked at me pointedly, and I grinned while motioning her to continue. "I've never had the passion for working with books like they did. Ever since I could remember, I've loved to tinker with things, whether it was 20 years old or the newest computer on the market. My parents hated what I wanted to become, and when I was old enough, they practically shoved me out of the house."

I felt my face grow more solemn as her story went on, and even though my parents were gone, I realized that they had always supported every decision I'd ever made during the time they spent in my life. It was a cold reminder that nobody ever truly appreciated something until it had been taken away from them.

That felt like a slap in the face.

Shaking off my guilt, I listened to Melody as she spoke.

"I went to college to get my degree in computer technology as soon as I could. After I got out, I had no idea where to start looking for a job. I thought of every possibility, but none of the available careers sounded appealing to me. So, when I heard about the army recruiting more tech newbies I signed up as fast as I could."

She looked up at me with an emotion I didn't recognize. It might have been relief or disappointment; I couldn't tell. "That's my life story for you. What about you? How'd you end up here?"

I instantly stiffened but willed my face and body to become emotionless. "I'm pretty sure you already know the story." I teased. "One morning I was talking with my best friend, and later that same day I ended up meeting Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots. Now, I have a spark humming inside me that has the same frequency as the AllSpark itself."

"So that's not just a rumor, huh," Melody added. "It's true then."

"Yup, 100% real." I sighed. "But hey, what could I do besides help Ratchet crack the code behind it 'ya know?" I shrugged.

"That makes sense. I don't even know what I would do if I was in your situation."

 _Honestly,_ I _don't even know what to do either._

As Melody and I placed the boxes in what must have been the new main hangar, I heard a shout come from the main entrance followed by a"shhh." I glanced at Melody and saw that she was barely containing a fit of laughter at whatever was behind me.

I scrunched my face up in confusion and was about to turn around when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. "TAG, YOU'RE IT!" Mudflap's holo' shouted and I turned around quickly. Surprise filled me, followed by Melody's giggles filling my ears.

Gathering up all of my speed, I charged at the jogging holoform. He turned back to look at me, and terror shot over his face as he saw how fast I was running at him. He sprinted as fast as he could out of the main entrance to the hangar. I followed, making sure to even out my breathing as I had practiced for years. Mudflap's scream echoed around us both, drawing the attention of everybody in the area. All of a sudden, as I was just about to tag the holoform, it disappeared into a frenzy of sparks.

I cursed under my breath and raced back to the main hangar. There, I saw the green and red 'bots giggling in the corner. They hadn't noticed me yet.

 _Perfect._

I crept up on the two, but my shoe squeaked on the newly polished floors. "Shit!" Both Autobots looked at me and automatically transformed into their alt modes. Racing around me, I chased after them while yelling, "Hey! That's cheating!"

Once again summoning all of my strength and stamina, I burst into the fastest sprint I had ever run. Skids was so close to me now that I felt the heat coming off of him. Jumping and facing the wall, I reached my foot out and pushed off of it to give me the extra advantage I needed to win.

It launched me up more than I had anticipated and I ended up landing on Skid's roof. He yelped in surprise and transformed around me. Grasping me around the waist, he looked at me skeptically.

"How did 'yo 'lil aft jump dat high? I ain't never seen that 'befo!"

Mudflap walked up next to his brother. "Yea, what da frag?"

Taking in both of their questions, what I had done fully processed in my brain. "Uh, practice and maybe a pinch of luck?"

"Either way dat was da coolest thing I' ever seen befo'! 'Dat made the whole game even better than I thought it would be!" Mudflap exclaimed. I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. _How did I do that?_ I questioned.

Skids lifted me higher into the air and started lowering me to his helm. My feet were just about to touch the top of it when a voice echoed throughout the hangar. I whipped my head in the direction it came from, and my heart dropped to my stomach. "Hey, Barone. It's been awhile," he said.

There, standing in the middle of the room, was my unit.

* * *

 **Hope Y'all enjoyed that chapter! It was super fun for me to write, and I hope you had just as much fun reading it. Again, thanks for all of your comments on the story so far. I love hearing what you guys think of it. I can't wait to introduce you guys to Alestia's unit, and that'll be in the upcoming chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait, I was on vacation these past two weeks and haven't had time to write. Hope you lovely readers enjoy the chapter. I own all of the characters that don't appear in the Transformers movies and their role in the story. Everything else goes to their rightful owners. Without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

(A-POV)

Alex smirked at my expression and watched as I calmly asked Skids to set me on the ground. Ever so carefully, I moved to stand in front of my unit. My eyes scanned every single person standing in front of me and my heart clenched. _They're all here._

The corners of my mouth tilted up slightly as I positioned my arm in a way one would if they were about to arm-wrestle. Alex grinned this time and did the same, gripping my hand with his. "Who are you kidding, Alestia?" He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. Suprised, it took a nano-second for me to react. My arms slid around his broad shoulders, my body shaking with relief and laughter.

I stepped away from his embrace to ruffle Alex's black hair. He scowled and righted his crew cut; just as he always did. "It's good to see you all alive and well again," I said while looking at each and every one of them.

As one, they all lifted their right fist to their heart.

As one, they bowed their heads.

"Guys, you know damn well you don't have to do that every time you see me."

Lily's blonde ponytail swished as she lifted her head and smiled. "Oh, we know." I lifted my eyebrow at that, and she huffed a laugh. "Don't give me that look." She broke formation to give me one of her signature hugs: ones that literally feel like you've broken your back.

"I missed you too, Lil," I whispered. She moved back a small bit, enough so that I could see her face. My eyes widened when I saw that her eyes were filled with tears. "It's been a long time, bud." She murmured.

"It has, indeed."

Lily pulled away and within seconds, those tears that I'd spotted had disappeared.

"Aw, c'mon Lily, there's no use in hogging the girl now is there?" Her twin brother, Lucas drawled from behind her. I laughed under my breath as Lily gave her brother a death glare and gave him room to come up to me. Lucas stood in front of me and bowed deeply at the waist. "M'lady. It's a pleasure to lay eyes on your beauty once more." He said as he resumed eye level with me.

I curtsied and said, "The pleasure is mine." I chuckled at his games. Lucas's eyes crinkled as he smiled and gave me a big hug.

"I know I was making fun of my sister, but you have no idea how much you were missed." He breathed into my shoulder. I squeezed him even harder as his words bounced around in my head. After Lucas, Lily and Alex were back in their formation, my eyes rested on the person all the way to the left.

This time, I walked up to _him._

No jokes, no giggles, none at all. It was just solemnity and seriousness when I looked into James' eyes. His one blue eye, and one brown eye. His face was a mask of neutrality as he again put his fist over his heart, and dipped his chin. "Barone," He said.

James lifted his head as I did the same thing I first did to Alex. Holding out my hand, he gripped it, returning the gesture. "James, it is good to see you healthy and well once more."

"Likewise."

A small part of his brown hair slid over his forehead, and I reached out to fix the hair that wasn't spiky today. Not like it usually was. Under his eyes were dark circles, and I narrowed my eyes at the sight of it. My brows furrowed in a silent question. _Nightmares again?_

He nodded twice, and I inhaled sharply. James looked my face over as well, and I saw his gaze land on my dark circles. His eyebrow lifted. _You too?_

I dipped my chin in confirmation. _Later._

He blinked. _Agreed._

I felt the rest of my unit's gaze on us two, but I didn't particularly care as the knowledge I had just learned was the only thing I could think about. I turned around at the sound of boots on the floor behind me. Lennox, Epps, and the rest of NEST, as well as the Autobots, were staring at us five.

"Hey, everybody. I would like to introduce you all to my unit. This is James, Lucas, Lily, and Alex." I pointed to each person as I spoke their name.

Epps shook his head at the sight of us five. "Woah, I was wondering how you became an agent so young. But _man,_ I wasn't expecting this." Lennox nodded vigorously in agreement. "Also," Lennox piped up, "The Autobots are here."

I swore under my breath. I had forgotten all about them and the fact that my unit was not yet cleared by NEST's superiors. To my surprise, Alex stepped forward.

"Actually, Colonel, my uncle is General Morshower. Before arriving here, I asked him to clear me as well as the rest of Agent Barone's unit. We are all set as far as that goes. My uncle did mention something about robots, but I did not think that he meant _this."_ He gestured to the 'Bots.

"Wait, what?" I stared at Alex.

"Yea," He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I was also surprised to find out that you, of all people, were staying here with them. You owe us a story later."

"Damn," I muttered. "What a coincidence."

Optimus, being the leader that he was, was the first to bend down and introduce himself. "Greetings. My name is Optimus Prime. We are all Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, however, you may call us Autobots for short. I am the leader of my unit of soldiers, just as Alestia is yours." The Autobots gathered around their leader for their own introductions.

Once those were done, I took it upon myself to introduce my own unit as well. I motioned for Alex to stay standing where he was, as he was already positioned forward. "This is Alexander Rivera, my second-in-command and highly skilled Infantry Officer of the group."

Alex stuck his hand out to the sentient being, and proudness bubbled up in my stomach as Optimus reached out a single finger to shake my second's hand. Next, I motioned the twins forward.

"These are the twins, Lily and Lucas Ward. Lily is my Special Forces soldier, and she's been to hell and back. She's a total sweetheart, but just make sure you don't overstep the boundary with her. She can be feisty when she wants." She winked at me, and I chuckled. "Lucas is my Military Intelligence Officer in-training and is known for giving me the best information on anyone, and everyone. He is in charge of finding the information we need to formulate a good plan before we go on a mission."

"James Price masters in the art of Espionage. He was one of the best spies of his group, and always follows through with figuring out our enemy's plan before they even realize that we've beaten them at their own game. He is undoubtedly one of the best spies in the whole country, and I am glad that I have him on my team."

Lennox and Epps took turns shaking everyone's hand, and then they stepped back so that the Autobots could get to know the new humans on base.

Unsurprisingly, Lucas took a quick liking to Arcee, Chromia, and Flareup. Arcee was not impressed and Flareup was too shy to say anything, but Chromia sure did soak up the attention. What was surprising, though, was the fact that James was talking, _actually talking,_ to Jolt. The master of Espionage and the 'Bot were locked in what looked like a deep conversation. Ironhide was showing Lily his cannons, and Alex was messing around with Sideswipe, Mudflap, and Skids.

I looked around at my friends and smiled slightly. I was glad that they had this time to surround themselves with different people. I was glad that they were interacting with the Autobots and glad that they were enjoying themselves so far. But soon, I would have to interrupt their fun in order to get back on track regarding our missions.

I jogged over to Alex and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. "Oh, hey 'Lest. Whatcha need?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I really don't want to break up the party, but I need to know how the mission went."

"Mission?" Alex repeated.

"Yes, the mission? The one you called me about and then promised to fill me in after?" I said with a hint of annoyance in my tone.

"Oh! Well," He scratched the back of his head. "You see, there was no _real_ mission. Once I found out you were staying on base in Deigo Garcia, I assigned the unit a mission. The mission was to come and visit you." My eyes widened a fraction.

"So, there is no mission. Correct?"

"Yup."

"Alright, then. Go ahead and enjoy yourself." I smirked and motioned to where the twins and Sideswipe were standing.

"Thanks, Barone. It's nice to have a day off from work." Alex replied over his shoulder.

I resumed my action of watching the interactions between my unit and the Autobots when Lennox appeared on the left side of me, and Epps on the right.

"So," Epps started. "When we first met, you said that you were an agent, but I was not expecting you to have your own unit, or be the leader of that unit."

"Yes. I apologize for not telling you. However, I could not tell you for the same reason you made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone outside of NEST about the 'Bots. It was _classified."_ I wiggled my eyebrows at that last word, and Epps laughed. Lennox playfully punched me in the shoulder and said, "Is there any other big secret you've got hiding in that pretty little head of yours?"

I forced myself to giggle.

I forced a big smile on my face as I looked him in the eye.

"Nope, none at all."

* * *

 **AND THERE WE HAVE IT! July was a long month, and I apologize again for the late update. Since we are now in between the first Transformers movie and ROTF, I'm making things up as I go. As you can see, it takes a while to turn my measly little ideas into real chapters. I try to make these good for you guys. XD**

 **If any of you have suggestions on what you would like to see happen in the upcoming chapters, please tell me! I would love to hear your ideas and try to incorporate them into the story somehow since there is no set plan for the chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the update!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow, I'm on a roll with these updates. I've been so busy that I forgot just how much I love to write. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I love reading them so much! I appreciate all of the follows and favorites this story has gotten so far. I never expected that y'all would like it so much when I first started out! Again, thank you, my wonderful readers!**

 ***tosses flowers and candy at everyone***

 **And now, without further ado, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

(A-POV)

 _If these stupid fucking nightmares don't go away, I'm going to go out of my mind._ I rubbed my eyes and sighed in disappointment. I had hoped that tonight would be different, that having my unit on base would help to soothe my fears for one night. Just _one_ night. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently, it was. Because I hadn't had a good night's sleep in months. I swung my legs onto the end of my bunk and stared at the wall for a moment before turning my bedside lamp on. I looked at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand and saw that it read 3:30 am.

 _Huh._ I thought. _Not too shabby this time. At least it's later than usual._

I glanced down at the other object sitting on the nightstand. My book. With everything that had happened in the past couple weeks, I hadn't had time to pick up a book and read for a good few hours. I made myself as comfortable as I could on my small bunk, and I resumed where I had left off.

-0-0-0-

I stopped to rub my eyes in an attempt to rid the burning that was present there. I had started on page 127. I was currently on page 219. I suck a quick peek at the time, and was astonished to find that it was already 4:45 am. I set down the book and got up to get dressed. For some unknown reason, I was absolutely loving the camo pants that I had been given on my first day here. I quickly stripped my pajamas and pulled on the loose and comfortable army pants. Rummaging through what little drawer space I had, I finally found a black cami tank with a built-in bra.

 _Oh, score!_

I slipped the tank over my head and noticed that the cami didn't hide the Cybertronian tattoos on my arm. I shrugged, not really worried about what people would think of them. When I had first received them, I was shocked at why they had just _appeared_ like that. I had not liked them then. But as I studied the strangely beautiful writing in the light, I realized that I hadn't only taken a liking to them. I had learned to love them. I loved the way that the foreign tattoos were sharp and jagged, but solid and strong in a way I could not explain.

They were stunning.

The itch of hair on the back of my neck brought me out of my thoughts, and I immediately pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. My bangs were hanging halfway down to my cheek because they weren't yet long enough to stay in the hair tie. I flipped them to the right side of my face and tucked them behind my ear. Grabbing my phone, toothbrush, and toothpaste and sliding them into my back pocket, I exited the bedroom.

Walking down the hall to the women's bathroom, I opened the door to find it empty. Everyone wouldn't be waking up until 5:30 am. I turned the faucet on and splashed water in my face to rid my body of the lingering fatigue from my lack of peaceful sleep. I grasped my toothbrush and toothpaste and hastily brushed my teeth.

After I was done, I wiped my mouth with a clean washcloth that was sitting in a folded pile on the counter, and sighed in relief. _Goodbye morning breath._

I exited the bathroom and once again entered my bedroom to put everything back, except my phone of course. I started on a stroll down the hallway to the main hangar to find that it was, unsurprisingly, empty as well. I glanced out to the tarmac to see that the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, and I drank the view in before heading to the workout room.

Opening the doors to the room, I closed them softly behind me and walked around all of the workout equipment and into one of the open sparring rooms in the back. Instead of having treadmills and massive weight sets in this room, there were only mats covering the ground, a single punching bag in the corner, and a box of punching gloves against the wall with a set of hand-held weights next to them. Getting on the ground, I started my workout session.

First, 100 situps. _1, 2, 3..._

Then, 50 normal pushups. _1, 2, 3..._

After, 10 reps of 10, with the 15-pound hand-held weights. _1, 2, 3..._

Later, 5 miles on the treadmill. _1, 2, 3..._

Finally, 30 reps at the punching bag with one punch with the right side, then one punch with the left side, followed by a kick from either leg. I made sure to alternate legs after each rep.

I had just started at the punching bag, with a deadly focus I could only have when I was in the middle of a hardcore workout. That was when every thought from my nightmares started to filter into my head. _He killed my little brother._ 1, 2, kick. _He murdered my baby sister._ 1, 2, kick. Harder this time. _That dick shot my parents in front of my face._ 1, 2, kick. Even harder. _That bastard allowed his stupid henchmen to touch me. _1, 2, kick. I gritted my teeth as I welcomed the stinging of my knuckled under the gloves.

1, 2, kick. 1, 2, kick. Harder and harder each time until I felt my knuckled split open from the repetitive punches. I was surely going to have dark bruises on legs. I didn't particularly care. I savored each lick of pain, allowed it to fill me with so much anger, and hatred, as sweat poured down my forehead and into my eyes. I faintly heard a voice call my name. I didn't respond. I didn't _want_ to respond.

I filled my rapidly-beating heart and my thrumming spark with so much emotion, and so much pain, that I felt a shiver of my power run down my arms and into the punching bag. It left goosebumps in its wake.

I pushed out the power that was bubbling inside of me again, and the electric-feel of it made every hair on my body stand up. 1, 2, kick. 1, 2, kick. The same voice called my name once more, and I ignored it. _They're all dead. Everyone is gone._ With that last thought, I pushed every ounce of power I had left into that final punch. The snap of chains jolted me from my head. I looked to see what had happened, and I stood, stunned at what I had done.

The punching bag had snapped clean off the chain and crashed into the wall behind it, leaving a massive dent in the drywall.

I turned around to see that Lennox, Epps, my unit, and the Autobot's holoforms were staring at me with round eyes. I swallowed and blinked a couple of times. I was glad that tears hadn't escaped my eyes this time, and that nobody was able to see them. Optimus, Lily, James, Lucas, and Alex were the only who knew what had happened to my family. But the only two people who knew what had happened to _me,_ where those men's fingers had been _dangerously_ close to, were Alex and Lily.

I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone else about those dark memories. They were too painful to even think about it, let alone talk about out loud.

I was breathing heavily, every joint in my body locked into place when two out of the group decided to approach me. One was Alex, and the other was Optimus. I kept my eyes trained on the ground when I felt fingers grasp my chin. The grip was firm but gentle as they tugged my chin up. It was Optimus who had lifted my head. When my sea-green eyes met his glowing azure eyes, I felt all of the anger and hatred melt away from my spark. All that was left was the pain and the sorrow.

Optimus' eyes bore into my own, and it felt as if he could see straight into my very soul. I wanted to look away but I couldn't bring myself to do it, all because of what I saw in those optics of his. I saw kindness, and warmth, and an understanding I had never seen in anybody else before. He knew what it was like to lose people that you cared so, so deeply for. He knew, and he understood my pain, and he didn't have to say a word to tell me that. He could see right through me, right through the wall I had fortified around my heart.

A wall that was beginning to crumble every time I was in his presence.

His knuckles softly grazed my cheek before he brushed my bangs behind my right ear in a comfortingly smooth motion. He then moved that same hand to rest on my shoulder and he squeezed gently. "You are not alone." Optimus murmured.

Alex, who was standing next to him, proceeded to pull the gloves off of my hands. He inhaled sharply when he saw my chapped, bleeding, and rapidly-purpling knuckles. Optimus looked my hands and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Ratchet," Optimus called over his shoulder. "Please take care of Alestia's injuries."

The medic nodded at his leader's command, walked up to me, and put his hand on my upper back to guide me to the med-bay. "C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up." He grumbled.

-0-0-0-

Ratchet was wrapping the bandages around my knuckles when I couldn't hold my question in anymore. "You're not gonna ask why I was so careless using the punching bag?" I blurted.

The medical officer looked up at me abruptly, but then swiftly returned to his work. "If you wanted to tell me why, you would have already. It is not my place to pry when you do not wish to share the reasoning behind your actions.

"However," He barked. "I assume that you know how to take care of your body when using a punching bag. Therefore, you already know that it was stupid not to wrap your hands before putting on the gloves." Ratchet turned to the back of his alt mode and continued talking. "I would advise you to not make the same mistake twice. Or more specifically, on _purpose._ Do you understand?" He said sternly.

"Loud and clear, Ratch," I replied.

"Good." He turned back to me for a moment before pulling out some medical tape from his bag of supplies. "While I have you here, I do have a few questions for you, and maybe some answers as well. If you are wondering how you could have possibly broken the punching bag, I have a theory. I believe that this extra strength is a side effect of the AllSpark taking up residence inside your body. Whether it is the AllSpark itself or, rather, its power; I do not know. The level of strength you now possess is most comparable to that of a Cybertronian, and if you ever decided to spar against one of the Autobot's holoforms, I would very much like to run an experiment. Have you had any other side effects that you recognized?"

I thought back to when we first arrived on base. "Actually, yes. When I was playing tag with the twins, I ran faster than I ever have before. Is it a possibility that super speed was also something I gained from the AllSpark?"

"It is not so much as 'super speed', as you say. It is more along the lines of adding more to your abilities. I wonder if it is slowly increasing your speed to a Cybertronian's, just as it is doing to your strength."

"With there be any other side effects? I already have my own energy signature, my strength is steadily increasing, and my speed might be as well. Is there an end to it?" I threw my arms up in exasperation, completely forgetting about my split knuckles.

"Alestia Barone! Primus, I am not finished with your wraps yet!" He rushed over to me and grabbed my hands.

I winced at his tone. "Sorry, my bad."

"You, Ironhide, and Sideswipe are more alike than you realize." Ratchet mumbled.

I chuckled. "Oh please, I can't be that bad, can I?" I grinned up at his holoform and was pleasantly surprised when I saw a small smirk appear on its face.

"No, not nearly as bad as those two slagging afts."

I mockingly gasped. "Oh my, Ratchet! Did you, of all Autobots, just swear?

He snorted at my words and said, "Once you get to know them, you just can't help it, can you?"

This made me burst into a fit of laughter. "Nope, I guess you can't."

He shook his head, ripped off a piece of tape from the roll, and completed my wraps. "There, all finished. Now, don't go punching anything else until they are all healed, or else your skin will split open again. If you do split them open again, I won't be wrapping them next time." The medic warned.

I jumped off of the bunk I was sitting on and threw an appreciative smile at him. "Thanks, Ratchet." I exited the med-bay to find that Alex was leaning against the wall right outside of the doorway. He righted himself when he spotted me.

"Hey, Alex."

"Hey," He replied. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged and looked down at the newly applied wrapping. "They sting, but it should be gone by tomorrow morning, maybe the afternoon at most."

"Good." He nodded and then said, "You told him, didn't you?"

"Told who what?" I asked innocently.

Alex only raised an eyebrow. "You know what I'm talking about. You told Optimus Prime about your past, didn't you."

"Most of it, yes."

Alex moved closer to me. "Why?" His tone didn't hold any anger or frustration, as I expected it would. Only pure curiosity.

"As soon as I met him, it instantly felt as if I could tell him anything. He's gone through his fair share of war as well, and you know how I never doubt my gut instincts. So, I decided to tell him."

My second only made a humming sound and cocked his head slightly. A small smile surfaced on his face. "Interesting." He said smoothly before turning and strolling away.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." He called over his shoulder with a tone that suggested he was up to no good. "Nothing at all, 'hun."

* * *

 **Hey, Y'all! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you soon, in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**HELLOOOOOOO everyone! I just wanted to take a second to announce that this story officially has over 100 followers! WOW! I cannot believe that this story has come such a long way. I know, 100 followers may not seem like a lot compared to other works, but to me, it means so much. Thank you, all of you, for every view, review, favorite, and follow! You guys are the best, and I love you all!**

 **Anyway, enough with the emotional crap lol, and on with the chapter!**

* * *

(A-POV)

I stared at the other side of the Autobot's hangar when I heard Sideswipe's voice.

"You ready to get creamed darlin'?

I looked up at his massive bot form and grinned as I set my body in ready position. "I believe Sideswipe," I drawled, "You meant if _you_ are ready to get creamed." The mech laughed sarcastically and retorted, "Oh please, like a little teensy-tiny squishy could bring me down in a race."

I only shrugged my shoulders. "Don't get too cocky, because you haven't seen this particular squishy in action," I said while pointing at myself.

Sideswipe snorted and activated his holoform. "Okay, little lady. Whatever you say. We'll just see after the race, won't we?"

"Oh, trust me. We will."

Ironhide's voice boomed throughout the hangar as he shouted, "On the count of three. One, two, THREE!" At that, I shot forward; pushing off of my right foot. I felt the air draft from Sideswipe's moving form as he raced beside me. I pumped my legs despite the growing ache there. A part of my spark sung at the wind that was whipping my hair from side to side as I sprinted around the perimeter of the hangar. I took a deep breath through the stinging originating in my lungs, and I savored the small bit of freedom I felt as a result.

This was what I lived for, the feeling of being _free._ Free from all of the bad things I had experienced.

One thing was for sure though, I had to get back on top of my workout sessions. I was tiring pretty quickly. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Sides rocketing farther and farther ahead. I swore under my breath as I attempted to move faster, but failed.

Keeping up with the pace that I set for myself, I watched as Sideswipe crossed the finish line before me, and I narrowed my eyes as he watched me finish out the race. When I finally done a lap around the hangar, I slowed to a halt, bent over, put my hands on my knees, and gasped for breath.

God, he was so fast. I didn't even know how I was able to keep up with him for even a couple seconds. My lungs felt like they were on fire, and I gulped down as much air as I could possibly intake.

I glanced at Ratchet, who was standing in the corner and taking notes on my performance. Once he was done with whatever calculations he was currently making, I would be able to compare my speed from before Mission City to my current level.

I looked at the silver mech and saw that he had a grin plastered on his face. He bent down to get a better view of me as his holoform vanished in a flurry of sparks.

"Good game," I said between heavy breaths. I righted my position and reached my hand up to Sideswipe. He did the same, except he only put a digit out.

Taking it, we shook hands and his grin vanished for a moment. Sideswipe nodded seriously after the handshake, and the action took me by surprise. I thought that he would have been all smiles and sarcastic comments at this point.

Unfortunately, that humble moment of his didn't last, and his ego once again proved itself superior. The cheeky smile returned to his faceplates and he said, "So, Alestia. I thought that a squishy like you would be able to defeat me. Guess not, huh?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "It's a shame that you won, actually. Your massive ego could afford a couple bruises," I retorted while adding a teasing lilt to my voice.

"You know you love it, sweetheart." Sideswipe winked.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "If you really think your charm could work on me, I would _at least_ try a bit harder to impress me."

"You want to be impressed? Alright, I'll show you impressive." He quickly transformed into his alt mode and sped around the hangar. When he almost reached me, Sideswipe drifted and the door opened right in front of me. "Wanna take a drive, darlin'?"

Just as I was about to get into the car, Ratchet huffed in annoyance and walked over to us. "It is now time to go over the results. I have completed the necessary mathematics, and as such, Alestia does not have time to take a drive with you."

A whine-like noise came from the alt mode, and it transformed back into the robot I now called my friend. Sides walked away, muttering, "Damn Ratchet and his ability to ruin the fun around here."

Even though he had his back turned to the mech, Ratchet still shouted over his shoulder. "I heard that!"

The Autobot Medic turned to look at me and proceeded to lower his hand to the ground. I climbed onto it, and once I was safely situated, Ratchet started walking towards the Med Bay. Once we had reached our destination, he placed me on the huge table with all of his technology. I watched as he synced everything on his datapad to the gigantic screen standing before me. A swiveling outline of my body popped up, along with numerous amounts of Cybertronian characters.

"This is what an average human female your age is capable of achieving; speed-wise. Knowing of your rigorous training since sparkling age, I bumped up the statistics so that they would be as precise as possible." I glanced over the numbers and nodded.

"This all looks about right."

He pulled up more statistics and numbers after I voiced my thoughts. "Now this, is where you currently stand."

My eyes widened when I looked at the comparisons, and my mouth dropped. "I was going that fast?" I said weakly.

Ratchet only dipped his chin in affirmation. "You were keeping up with Sideswipe in his human form for a short while, and that is even hard to believe even though I watched it myself. Your speed has almost tripled since Mission City. Keep in mind that you are naturally a fast-moving femme, and while you may not be as fast as Sideswipe, at one point in the future you may be able to match him. Possibly even surpass his abilities."

I felt my mouth dry as I took in his words. "What does this mean for me? It's obvious that both my speed and strength has increased since I touched the AllSpark, but will I keep getting faster and stronger? Does it have an end?"

"Those are very good questions, Alestia. You have your own spark, with its own signature. Your speed is increasing dramatically, as well as your strength. You have Cybertronian tattoos on your arm and have an almost identical signature to the Allspark itself. All of this knowledge," He grumbled irritably, "And I still do not know the answer nor the solution."

"Hey," I said firmly, but soft. "You cannot doubt your abilities to figure out this problem Ratchet. This is complex and complicated, and no other medic, hell, no other _Cybertronian_ would be able to figure out the problem except you. Yes, the answer is still unclear, and it may be for some time. Do not blame yourself for not finding the solution right away."

Ratchet looked down at me, clearly startled by my words. His gaze softened as he stared at me. "You are wise for your age." He murmured.

"Well, I've gone through some serious shit in my life, and I'll be fragged if I don't ever learn from my mistakes," I spoke sharply.

The mech continued to stare at me but didn't speak. I grew uncomfortable under his gaze after a while, and I shuffled slightly. This seemed to break him from his trance; however, he still looked at me in a way I couldn't describe. Finally, he spoke. "You sound like a certain Autobot I know."

"Lemme guess, Prime?"

Ratchet nodded.

"After you hear him talk for a while, the wisdom in his words shines right down to your very spark. You can't help but let it rub off on you as time goes on." I stared at the wall with a small smile on my face, remembering all of the times Optimus and I had had a full conversation. "I would be an idiot if I didn't let his words influence my thoughts." I murmured, more to myself than to the medic.

If Ratchet noticed my far-away look, he didn't acknowledge it. He simply turned back to his screen and merely stated, "I agree."

-0-0-0-

I walked into the main hangar, where the majority of soldiers were currently staying. Everyone was making sure the Autobots were all ready to go for their scouting mission, and I wanted to say farewell before they left the safety of the base. I spotted Lennox and Epps locked in a conversation, and I headed towards them. When I reached them I patiently stood a few steps away until their conversation was complete. After only seconds, Epps left Lennox's company and patted me on the shoulder as he passed by.

The Sergeant smirked at me, and I threw a grin right back.

Will looked at me after watching Epps walk away. "Hey, Alestia. How are you doing?" He greeted sympathetically, glancing at the small scabs on my knuckles.

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?"

He shrugged nonchalantly before replying, "As good as I'll ever be, I guess. I'm just worried about my soldiers risking their necks today."

I nodded, completely understanding the feeling. Let's just say, it sucked ass. "Do you think we'll intercept any Decepticon stragglers today?"

"Based on their current actions, it's a 50/50 shot. They could appear, or they could stay hidden another day. The problem is that most of them aren't predictable. Sure, sometimes there's the stupid ones who roam around looking for a fight, and they end up getting their sparks ripped out. The rest I can't say the same thing about."

I sighed and turned my head towards the preparing Autobots. "I just hope they make it home safe." I murmured.

Lennox followed my line of sight. "I second that. Their company on base has been pretty enjoyable these last few months," He said, blinking twice. "Man, when I was ten years old, I never thought that I would be hanging out with giant robotic aliens in my free time."

"I was just thinking the exact same thing." I snorted unexpectedly loud, and I clamped my hand over my mouth. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as Lennox stared at me for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Jeez, 'Lest. I never knew you could do that."

"Yeah, neither did I." I laughed along with him, attempting to make him forget about the snort. "So, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead. I'm listening." The Colonel sobered up but kept a smile on his face.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay on base until I sort out my frequency issue, but school starts back up soon." I scratched my head awkwardly and glanced down at my shoes. "It's my senior year, and if I don't figure out this problem in time..." I trailed.

"You would start out your last year of high school late." He finished.

"Precisely."

"If worse comes to worse, I'll see if you can be enrolled in online classes until you are able to return home. We can get you a laptop as well if you want. It would make your life a helluva lot easier if you had one."

My eyes widened at his generosity. "Lennox, you don't have to get me a laptop. I'm sure I could borrow one of Melody's. She has a whole collection of 'em."

"Alestia, think of the laptop as an included feature in your stay here at Diego Garcia. The government would be paying for it, so it wouldn't hurt any of us if you had one. Besides, you're probably gonna need it for classes anyway. Every teenager should have a laptop of their own."

I was rendered speechless for a moment before I threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much! I'll make it up to you, I swear! I'll do extra work, and I'll help out if you need anything at all! I'll even clean if you need me to!"

Lennox chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. Patting me on the back, he said, "You don't have to do anything. You deserve it."

I squeezed tighter. Nobody had given me a gift like that since my parents had died, and I was going to cherish the feeling of having another father-figure in my life. He reminded me so much of my dad sometimes that it hurt to look at him. His sarcasm, his laughter, and his sense of humor resembled my dad's so much that I occasionally thought that Damon Barone was walking around base.

Annabelle was lucky to have a father like him.

Will took a step back and clamped a hand on my shoulder. "Wanna go say goodbye to the bots before they leave, kid?"

I smiled and dipped my chin in affirmation.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He teased and ruffled my hair. I scowled and tried to fix my curly tresses. I shook my head and started towards my Cybertronian friends. I approached Sideswipe first and tapped lightly on his leg. Glancing down at me, he scooped me into his servos and tossed me into the air. It wasn't that high, but it was still high enough that I started to panic slightly during the fall. Sides caught me though, as he always does whenever we play this game. He raised me to his eye level.

"Well, little lady. I'm off to my mission." He stated dramatically. "Don't miss me too much while I'm gone. It's not healthy standing by the door awaiting my return all night long."

I pretended to swoon, and I placed the back of my hand on my forehead. "Oh, please! I will always wait for you, no matter where you are. I will be here when you return, my knight in shining armor, no matter the time."

He roared with laughter, and I fell into a fit of giggles at our antics. "Squishy, you're a blast to talk to, you know that?"

"I do now, thanks to you." I huffed and flattened my hand against his massive palm. "Be careful, alright Sideswipe?

"I'm always careful, squishy. You can count on me."

"Good." I smiled and looked at the ground. He understood because after a moment he lowered me to the floor and patted me on the head gently. Next, I stopped next to Mudflap and Skids. I could hear their argument from a mile away. When I reached them, they seemed to not even notice me until I cleared my throat. They both halted in their argument and stared down at me. "Now," I warned. "I hope that you two don't argue the whole time you're scouting."

"We won't." The twins said at the same time. I narrowed my eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Promise me that you two will be on your best behavior tonight, okay? Can you do that for me, please?"

"Course we can!" Mudflap exclaimed. "Yea, anythang fo' you!" Skids followed.

"Thank you, guys. Be safe, okay?"

"We will!"

"Yea, just 'cos you's asked us to!"

I laughed and turned towards the triplets, but Skids called my name. I looked over my shoulder to see that the twins were waving me back over frantically.

"Yeah?" I questioned when I reached them.

"When we get back, can you's play wit' us?" Mudflat whispered loudly.

"Can you's please?" Skids added. "You's da only one who plays tag wit' us. And you's da only one who likes to talk to us. Everyone else jus' thinks we annoyin'." There was a sad tone to his voice, which caused my heart to melt.

"Don't worry, I'll play all the tag you want when you get back. We can even play tick tack toe if you want. We can talk and have a great time together."

Both mechs jumped up and down in the air, excitedly whooping shouts of joy. "You's just awesome, Alestia!" Skids yelled.

Mudflat seemed to agree with another whoop of excitement. I huffed out a laugh and started towards the femmes. "I'll always have time for you two!" I shouted over my shoulder.

Shaking my head, I reached the femmes with a smile on my face. I could see that they were amused as well, and Arcee was the first one to greet me. "Hello, sister-spark."

"Hello, how are you three doing today?" I dipped my chin respectfully and awaited their answers.

"So far, so good," Chromia announced. "I just want to make sure I have a good view of Ironhide's aft while on the mission." She smirked wickedly, and I laughed.

"Always the thirsty one, huh Chrome?"

"What can I say?" She grinned. "I have a great taste in mechs. It's only fair that I get to ogle him from afar, right?"

"Maybe instead of focusing on Ironhide's aft, you should focus on defeating your opponent." Flareup quipped jokingly. "Maybe you wouldn't have so many dents and scratches in your paint job."

I looked over Flareup's pristine paint job and watched as Chromia's optics whirred jealously. Arcee just rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Alright, I promise that when everyone gets back, I'll polish and shine everyone's paint to make them look like new." I offered. The grin reappeared on Chromia's face as she said, "Make sure that we look so unbelievably attractive that all of the mech's jaws drop."

"Anything for your three." I smiled while imagining all of the femmes posing for the mechs of their interest.

Oh, what mischief they would cause.

"Stay safe out there. I don't feel like being surrounded with these insufferable mechs for the rest of my days, okay?"

Arcee nodded and laughed. "We will return; if only to save you from their company."

"I appreciate it, my sister-sparks." I threw a smile at my friends and walked towards Jolt. I didn't know him very well, however, I couldn't just ignore him while I talked to everyone else. One thing I did know, though, was that Melody talked about him a lot

When the mech spotted me walking towards him, a startled expression crossed his faceplates. He bent down so that he was at eye-level with me.

"Hello, Jolt."

He blinked at me before responding, "Hello, Alestia. How are you?"

"I am good thanks, how are _you?_ "

Jolt's spark hummed higher in pitch at the question, and I saw fear behind his optics.

"Jolt?" I questioned worriedly.

"I-I am..." he stuttered.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said softly.

"I am just... really nervous about the mission," Jolt whispered so quietly that I could barely make out his words. "Back on Cybertron, I- I would usually stay with all of the Autobots who worked in the technology sector of the war. There were enough Autobots to be on the front lines and fight, but now that there's only eleven of us on Earth; possibly the only ones left in the universe, I have to go out and fight." He stayed silent for a few moments, and it was long enough that I added, "And?"

He sighed and admitted, "I do not have nearly as much experience in the combat portion of the war. I am... nervous about intercepting Decepticons because I know that I'll freeze."

I nodded empathetically. "When I went on my first mission with my unit, I was scared too."

Jolt looked up sharply at me as if he was seeing me differently. I ignored his shocked look and continued. "I had the same fears you do now: I was scared that I wouldn't be able to fight if I came across one of my enemies, and I was scared that I would freeze up when my team needed me most. The thing with combat is that, yes, practicing helps a lot. It is what will protect you the most. However, practice is very different from the real thing. Everyone freezes up sometimes." I shrugged, and the mech listened intently.

"Trust your gut instinct. That has saved my aft many, many times during a fight because it's almost never wrong. Also, remember that fight or flight is a reaction that everyone has; no matter if you are from Earth or Cybertron. So, if there is absolutely one hundred percent no chance of winning a fight, _run_ back to your team. Enemies are more likely to back down from a fight if it is, for example, four to one. If you do freeze, do not let everything melt from your processors. You used techniques in practice, and it will become instinct after a certain period of time. Again, _trust in your instincts._ "

I smiled sympathetically. "You can do it, Jolt. I believe in you."

A hint of a small smile crossed the Autobot's faceplates as he cycled an intake of air. "Thank you, Alestia. I... really appreciate your words of comfort. We do not know each other very well, but I would like to change that when I get back."

"I agree with that, Jolt. It would be my pleasure." He stood up straight and we both went our separate ways. I headed towards Ironhide next, playfully punching him in the leg once I reached it. He glanced down but paid no attention to me.

"Begone, fleshy. I have no interest in your company." His voice was surly, but I could hear the mirthful undertone in his words.

"C'mon, old man. Don't pretend that you don't like me." I grinned as the Weapons Specialist rolled his optics, scoffed, and lifted me up by my waist. He hummed and squeezed my midsection with his thumb and middle digits. "You bags of flesh and blood are just so... easy to be splattered. Who knows, maybe I can step on you one day and see what kind of art I can make."

I shook my head. "Oh, please. Maybe you should get Mojo to pee on me. That would be a horrible punishment! Or, you could make me follow you everywhere for a day. That's the worst punishment out of all of them!"

Ironhide roared with laughter and retorted, "That rat of a pet deserved to be kicked over the fence after he lubricated all over my pede. Also, I will inform you that one day with me and my cannons is practically the Well of Allsparks on this planet."

"Could we actually spend a day together that's dedicated to weapons and their techniques? I could brush up on my skills, and I would absolutely _love_ to learn from a master such as yourself." I said in a teasing tone.

A massive grin erupted from his faceplates as he looked at me. "Of course we can, however," He warned. 'I won't go easy on you. So, you better be able to fend for yourself or you actually just might get stepped on." Ironhide sniffed. "Besides, I'm sure you could learn a thing or two from _this_ master." I burst out laughing, but placed a hand over my mouth when the mech added, "In return, I want you to polish me until I sparkle."

"Any specific reason?" I continued to giggle and caught him staring at Chromia. "Oh, I know why now," I smirked. "You want to impress Chromia, don't you?"

"The things that I could do with that protoform of hers." He said roughly, which made me laugh even harder.

"Don't worry old man. I'm sure she would be open to the idea if you simply waltzed over there and swooped her off of her pedes."

"That is a great idea Alestia. I'll try it sometime." I saw a devilish gleam in his optics and decided that it was best if I left before my idea turned into reality. The Weapons Specialist must have been thinking the same thing because he set me down on the ground and proceeded to ready his cannons for battle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a glimpse of neon yellow and turned towards it. I watched as Ratchet and Optimus seemed to be having a serious conversation. The medic was both listening to his leader and going through his stockpile of supplies. I wondered whether or not I should approach the two, but he must have sensed my gaze and hesitation. A moment later he glanced up and waved his hand once in silent permission.

I advanced and lightly kicked Ratchet's pede. "How are you holding up, ya old fart?"

He scoffed and muttered, "You and your name-calling."

I chuckled. "I wouldn't be me without my name-calling. Besides, you _are_ an old fart."

Ratchet turned to look at me. "Am I?" He retorted. "Then what does that make you?"

"An angel." I beamed.

A bark of laughter. "Yes, right." In one smooth motion, Ratchet dipped down and nudged me in the stomach with a single digit. I fell on my ass with a loud "Oof!" Looking up at the mech with my mouth hanging open, I saw that he was smirking. "It seems as if the angel has fallen."

I covered my mouth to muffle my laughter as he returned to his work. Standing up and brushing the dust off of my clothes, I walked over to him to try and playfully kick him again, but my actions were halted when Ratchet simply pushed me away with the palm of his servos. "Go somewhere else for a bit. You're annoying me." The mech said gruffly. I had spent enough time with Ratchet to recognize his unique way of teasing. So, I attempted to walk closer to him once more. This time, he shoved me towards Optimus, who was overlooking the rest of the Autobots. "Go talk to him. I'm sure he will appreciate it more than I do."

My cheeks heated involuntarily and I looked down at my shoes but shook my head. "Be safe," I spoke and started towards the leader, despite my body's reaction to Ratchet's words.

Approaching him, I met Optimus' optics. I smiled as he dipped his chin in acknowledgment and watched as he proceeded to bend down so that he was closer to me. "Hello, Alestia."

"Hey, Optimus. How-" I suddenly stopped when I noticed that his shoulder plates were tense and his back was rigid. "Are you okay?" I said loud enough so that only he could hear me. I didn't want to proclaim my worries to the rest of the base for his own sake of privacy.

"I am as well as I can be before a possible encounter with our Decepticon foes." His gaze then softened as he moved a digit from the top of my head, all the way down the length of my spinal cord. The action made me shudder, and I cocked my head in concern.

"Do not worry about me. I will be alright." He replied.

I looked into his optics and felt my whole body relax. "Okay, I trust you. But remember, I am here if you ever need to talk." I moved my eyes over Optimus's face and reached out to brush my knuckles against his cheek. "When you get back, I'll have a surprise waiting for you," I said mischievously.

"Oh?" Optimus raised an eyebrow ridge. "And what would that be?"

I giggled. "Primus Optimus, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise! But, let's just say that you will definitely be... gleaming."

The mech gave me a suspicious look but still rumbled endearingly, "If it is from you, I will be looking forward to it."

I felt a blush once again stain my cheeks and butterflies flutter in my stomach. "Make sure you remember that when you're on your mission. I _am_ known for my wondrous surprises, and can't wait for you to experience your first one from me."

He chuckled and retorted sarcastically, "I will never allow the thought to leave my processors." We laughed together, but I sobered when I heard the roar of the jet engines on the tarmac. I blinked a few times, remembering what I had originally sought him out for.

I sucked in a breath and met his bright azure optics. I knew that he could fend for himself against any Decepticon; he was a Prime after all. But, I was still worried for Optimus's well being and safety. _Please, be careful._ I didn't need to say the thought that was throbbing in my head because he seemed to understand perfectly.

He ever-so-carefully tucked a gigantic digit under my chin. "I swear on my life that I will be as cautious as Primus allows." I closed my eyes as his baritone voice reverberated throughout my body, and I instantly felt my nerves calm. Not trusting my voice, I only nodded in response. We stood there staring at each other, and only broke the connection when Ratchet cleared his throat.

"All of my supplies are present and ready to be used in the event of an emergency." He stated matter-of-factly. "Everyone is prepared and ready for the scouting mission."

Optimus straightened and gave me a nod of farewell before commanded, "Autobots, roll out!"

-0-0-0-

I rubbed my eyes as I stared down at the data from my tests, trying to predict what could possibly happen to me in the upcoming months. And if the problem that had landed me back at base in the first place was even solvable. It had to have been late at night because the buzzing around base had subsided a while ago. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that it was nearly two in the morning.

I sighed. After all, I was the one who was forcing myself to stay up this late. With all of the nightmares that had been resurfacing, I was absolutely terrified of going to sleep. They had been horrible, especially the ones that happened these past few days. Not only were my nightmares based around the events that killed my family, but the Autobots were starting to leak into my dreams as well.

Right now, I didn't feel like dealing with all of that shit. So, I decided to just stay up. My body, however, disagreed with my choices. With the nightmares obviously came sleepless nights. And when there were too many of those, the body eventually shut itself down.

 _Back to work._ I thought tiredly. _Thinking of sleep would just make me more exhausted anyway._

I reluctantly looked back down at my work, and I felt my eyelids starting to droop. I sighed and crossed my legs, attempting to get into a more comfortable position. I propped my elbows on my knees and rested my chin on the palm of my hand. I heard metal footsteps against the cement floor, and I glanced up at the noise. "Oh, you're back." I smiled wearily. "How was the mission?"

Optimus Prime walked up to the railing and placed his giant hand on it. "It was successful, no matter how tedious it may have been."

I nodded and mulled over his words. "Wait, tedious? _How_?" I questioned curiously.

"The Decepticons were not effortless to track, nor were they simple to catch. One was... quite skilled in redirecting our attention elsewhere so that they were given time to escape. " He cycled an intake of air. "Some humans on your planet would refer to it as 'a wild goose chase'."

I laughed quietly. "Ah, I understand. I've had a couple of those myself." I didn't say anything for a moment, completely lost in memories of past missions. It wasn't until Optimus spoke that I returned back to reality. "May I ask you a question, Alestia?"

I blinked a few times, attempting to bring him back into focus and answered, "Of course."

"Why are you still awake? Humans your age need eight to ten hours of recharge in order to function properly, do they not?" His sincere tone struck something deep within me, and my mouth opened and proceeded to close again. I bet I looked like a gaping fish. I met his bright azure optics, and I watched as they whirred at the sight of my face.

I knew what he was staring at. The prominent dark circles under my eyes left uncovered. No light in my face, nor in my eyes. How drained I felt at the moment. It was all laid bare for him to see.

And I didn't particularly care.

"I could take you back to your room if you would like." Optimus rumbled.

My spark and heart leaped in fear at the thought of my dark, dark room. It felt empty and cold every time I tried to get some sleep. I couldn't bear it another night. Prime must have sensed my fear because he asked, "Alestia, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"No!" I replied hurriedly. "I-I am-uh...I-" I took a deep breath. "I am _petrified_ to go to sleep," I admitted while scratching the back of my head. "The nightmares have been brutal during the past few days. I do not wish to... experience them again."

Surprisingly, the mech nodded in understanding. "Please remember that you are allowed to confide in me when you feel as if you have the need to divulge. If you need to talk about it, I am here."

"Thank you, very much," I said softly. "Sometimes, I need a reminder that there are others who will allow me to share this kind of stuff with them."

Lifting a digit, Optimus tilted my chin up slightly. I was beginning to get used to the action, and admittedly, I loved it. "The beings around you, Alestia, care greatly about you. Do not forget that. If you ever need anything, we will be there."

The digit under my chin disappeared, and a light conversation between us filled the silence in my head. He did not pressure me into talking about my night terrors. The Autobot Commander simply directed the conversation to a topic of ease. The corners of my mouth turned up as I listened to him speak. _God, why was he so kind? Didn't he see what he was doing to the wall I put around myself years ago?_

I looked up at Optimus and saw the faraway look in his optics. He must have been lost in a memory, but I could tell it wasn't a bad one. He had a gentle look on his faceplates and a content smile plastered on his lips. That facial expression made my spark practically sing, and my heart beat faster. I had never seen him look like that before. It was as if all of the weight on his shoulders had been temporarily lifted, and he was finally free from it. It made him seem younger.

Even though I couldn't fully process the words coming out of his mouth, I could feel the rising and falling timbre of his voice rolling off of my body. I could feel the rumble of his voice quiet my brain and my fears. It calmed me in a way nothing had ever done before, and I noticed that my eyelids were starting to droop. As much as I tried to fight it, my eyes closed. I sensed my body slump against the wall and my head loll forward so that my chin was touching my chest.

I was absolutely exhausted, and I knew that I couldn't move anymore. My body didn't have enough energy.

I faintly felt a strong pair of arms pick me up; one placed under my knees and the other curled under my upper back. I was cradled to a warm, broad chest and my head rested against it. I heard the constant thrumming underneath the skin and snuggled closer to the soothing sound. I blearily blinked open my eyes and looked up. It was the Autobot Commander's holoform who had swooped me up from my position against the wall. I glanced around at my surroundings and saw that he was taking me to my sleeping quarters.

"No," I muttered sleepily. "Don't wanna go there." A shiver trailed down my spine. "Wanna stay with you. In... cabin."

I closed my burning eyes once more and tightened my lithe fingers around Prime's blue and red-flamed shirt.

"Are you certain?" He whispered to me.

"Mhmm. You're very comforting." I murmured drowsily. "You-you keep the... nightmares away."

I heard Optimus' spark thrum a little louder, and the warmth emanating from it felt _wonderful._ I recognized that the mech had turned around. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't open my eyes again. "Staying with you?" I sighed hopefully.

"Yes," Optimus chuckled. "You are staying with me."

"In... cabin?"

"In my cabin."

"Score," I muttered.

The mech laughed loudly, and I finally succumbed to the blackness behind my eyelids.

* * *

 **Hope Y'all liked the chapter! I apologize for the lengthy wait, but I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it! It's longer than most chapters, but hey, that's not a bad thing. It just means more content for my beautiful readers! See you all soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. School has been kicking my butt lately (Especially AP Euro). As a result of all of my school-work, I took a break, but I've been trying to get on top of this story once again! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: *For those who are squeamish and don't like gore, there _is_ a** **small bit of** **that present in this chapter. It is all in italics, so if you don't like that kind of stuff you guys can skip over it.***

 **As a reminder, I own nothing but my OC's. Everything else goes to their rightful owners.**

* * *

(A-POV)

Knocking on Lily's door to her room, I patiently waited for a couple seconds until her door aggressively swung open. "What do you wa-!" She began to say in an annoyed tone but halted when she saw me. Her face portrayed the shock she felt upon realizing that it wasn't who she had thought it was. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Alestia."

I chuckled. "No worries, Lily."

My friend looked as if she had just gotten out of the shower. Her fluffy pink robe was wrapped around her small body and her blond hair was twisted up in a matching towel. She had a straightening iron in her left hand and a blue hairbrush in the other.

"Want to come in?" She offered, opening the door wider.

"No, thank you. I just wanted to inform you that Lucas has found an assignment for us. There will be a meeting on the subject at noon."

Lily nodded. "I understand. Would you like me to tell the rest of the unit?"

I pondered her suggestion for a moment. "Actually, I think I'll do it. I think I'd like to just talk to everyone individually for a bit. I think it will be… nice to reconnect with them."

Her eyes widened a fraction. "You want to _talk_ to people? For the fun of it?"

"Uh.. yes?" God, had I really been that antisocial? "Is that a bad thing?" I asked hesitantly. Oh god, what if they didn't want to talk to me. After all, I hadn't had a long conversation with any of the people in my unit for a long time. Was I too late to earn that kind of trust back?

"No! Absolutely not! Go ahead and chat up a storm. If you want, we can talk too. I'm not saying right now, but we could possibly have a normal conversation that two teenagers would usually have."

"However," I corrected, "we are not normal teenagers."

Lily's shoulders slumped as she replied, "No. I guess we're not." She moved to close the door but I placed my hand on the metal, effectively stopping it.

"However, a conversation _would_ be wonderful. I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Really? When?"

"How about now?"

" _Now?_ Don't you have to inform everyone about the mission meeting?"

I glanced at my phone. "I've got time."

"Oh, thank the good and gracious Lord because I have so much to tell you!" She grabbed my wrist, yanked me inside, and shut the door.

-0-0-0-

As I stood around the circular table, I slid my gaze over each of my friends. We were holding the meeting in the Autobot' Hangar since it was the only available space on such short notice. One soldier whose name I did not know was kind enough to help look for a relatively sturdy table for us.

I was the only one standing because it was my job to start off the meeting. Placing my palms on the table, I spoke. "Today, Lucas found some interesting data that may lead to a bigger problem we could ever imagine. Since it was he who discovered the data, Lucas will share what he has learned." I motioned for him to stand as I took my seat. Lucas opened his mouth as if to start but quickly shut it. Looking towards me, I could read his unspoken question. _Should I tell them everything?_

I grimaced but nodded anyway. My unit wasn't going to like the news.

At this point, the Autobots had inched closer to the table. I could tell they were listening, but at the same time they sensed the importance of it and stayed a bit away out of respect.

"I was following my daily routine of checking all of our tracking programs, GPS and Satellite markers around the globe, traffic cameras, and police department files for signs of trouble. As I was searching through the police files, the traffic cameras spotted a couple of men and women walking down the road.

"At first glance, they did not look suspicious. They were all walking a safe distance away from each other and seemed to be minding their own business.

"However, they didn't hide there faces as well as they had initially wanted to. When I zoomed in, this is what I discovered." Lucas carefully placed his laptop on the table and clicked the mouse a few times.

When he was done, he turned the computer so that we could see the images from the camera. Zoomed in and focused, were the three faces I had been dreading to see since he told me what he had found.

"Salem's henchmen," James stated harshly.

I shivered at his name and felt my hands start to shake slightly. I hadn't heard that name spoken aloud since I was kidnapped. Lily must have sensed my panic and gripped my hand tightly and comfortingly.

She knew what that monster had done to me and my family. Thank God the bastard had died in a fire the day my unit had come to rescue me.

The fire they had started to buy us time to escape. I stared at the three familiar faces as I was transported into one of my worst memories.

* * *

 _I could taste the gag in my mouth and could feel the rope binding my hands and feet. I was thrown to the ground violently, but I didn't struggle. In the beginning, I had battled and fought against my attackers, but I was so broken and empty I didn't even try anymore._

 _They had tortured me, had touched my thighs, and arms, and hair, and head, in an attempt to scare me into spilling the information I held within myself._

 _No matter how much they threatened me, I vowed that I would never talk. It was the only thing I could do to make sure my family didn't die in vain. I owed it to them to endure every whipping, every beating, every tormenting moment, no matter how crippled my mind and soul became._

 _I had been wearing the same clothes since I entered this hell-hole. I didn't even know how long I had been here. I stopped keeping track. All I knew was that I wasn't making it out of here alive. My shirt was ripped so much it didn't cover my torso anymore._

 _My jeans had been torn everywhere, and the only articles of clothing that fully covered my body was my bra and underwear. Even those were beginning to disintegrate. My torturer shredded what was left of my top and ripped off my bra._

 _I gasped as he pulled me onto my knees and pushed my forehead into a cold cement wall. The crack of a whip sounded from behind me, and I flinched despite attempting not to move._

Do not show fear, Alestia. _I told myself over and over again._ You deserve it. Take in the pain and think of your family. Let it hurt.

Every _part of my body ached with pain. Every movement lit my body on fire and I had so many bruises everywhere I figured all of my skin had turned purple. Of course, I didn't know this for sure because I hadn't seen my reflection in forever._

 _As the whip was brought down on my back, again and again, I didn't cry. As my blood sprayed on the floor and I felt the liquid seep down my back like a waterfall, I didn't gasp in pain or shout in anger._

 _I simply entered the only intact part of my mind. It was the place that made my body go numb so that I didn't feel anything at all. I didn't hear the crack of the whip anymore. It was a relief._

 _I vanished into my crumbled soul. Every time I was struck I felt myself shatter a bit more. I hadn't even known I had anything else left to break at this point._

 _All of a sudden, I faintly felt the whipping stop. As I brought myself out of the depths of my mind I heard brawling going on behind me. The gag around my mouth was untied, and suddenly I could breathe again._

 _Hands lightly touched my arms and dragged me to my feet. I had been starved and dehydrated for so long I didn't have the strength to hold myself up. I wobbled and fell to my knees, but before I hit the ground that same pair of hands wrapped around my waist._

 _I heard voices, but couldn't tell who they belonged to. They didn't sound like any of Salem's henchmen. Familiar faces swam in my vision, but I couldn't truly see who they were. I stared blankly ahead as one of the people threw me over their shoulder and sprinted. I closed my eyes and willed it to be over. Just let them kill me now._

* * *

It had been my unit that had saved me that day. Alex had been the one to throw me over his shoulder and run me out of there. Everyone had flanked him in order to protect both him and me. At least, that's what I was told.

I don't remember any of my surroundings because I had been so broken I hadn't cared if I was being taken away to die or not. I was told that my face was blank and that my body was gaunt. I had dark circles under my eyes and my back had been shredded. I had looked as if Salem had wiped away everything that defined who I was.

And he had.

He had shattered me so thoroughly that almost three years later I was still recovering from it. Thankfully, I didn't have horrible scars on my back as a result of my healing ability. The only evidence that remained on my skin were one-inch-thick white lines.

I blinked back to reality when I heard a voice call my name. "What?" I asked in a confused tone.

"I said," Lucas retorted exasperatedly, "What should our next move be now that we have visuals on the enemies?"

I thought for a moment. "We need to be cautious in our actions now. Every plan, every idea, needs to be so thought out that there will be no flaws. It is obvious that they are attempting to hunt us down. In order to win this time, we need to exceed expectation in every move we produce. We cannot afford to make any mistakes. For right now, the safest place we would be is right here, in Diego Garcia.

"Until we have further information on their next plan of action, we will use the technology available to us and stay on base. I can't leave here until my problem is sorted out, so I will always be here anyway."

Once I was finished talking, my second spoke up. "I don't mean to pry, but what's up with this problem of yours? Why aren't you allowed to leave base?"

After a moment to gather my thoughts, I told them everything. How I met the Autobots, transporting the Cube to another building in Mission City, the symbols in my mind, the tattoos, the Cybertronian energy signature, and my newfound abilities in strength as well as speed. By the time I had covered almost everything, their mouths were hanging open.

"You have _more_ powers?!" Lily squeaked. I met her gaze grimly, reading her mind. _That means that if our enemies find out, I could be captured again. I could be hunted down with more force than last time._ It seemed as if that thought crossed everyone's mind at the same time, and the silence grew solemn.

I took a deep breath to shake off what emotion I could. "Yes, and they are still developing. We have a theory as to why I am gaining these new skills, but we still do not know when they will stop or if they will cause damage."

Nobody said a word.

However, James slowly stood up and walked over to me. He did not speak, did not get angry or frustrated. He simply wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to his chest. I momentarily stiffened in shock; even Lucas gasped in surprise. I relaxed and hugged him tightly back.

The hug was over quickly, and he put a hand on my shoulder. "We understand, and we are sorry that you are going through this right now. We will do everything we can to make it better." James spoke quietly. Although words came out of his mouth, there were also unspoken words in his eyes. _We need to talk immediately._

I clenched my eyelids momentarily. _After the meeting?_

James nodded once. _I'll be waiting in my room. Come after everything is sorted out._

To show him that I understood, I squeezed his bicep. _See you then._

The rest of my unit seemed to completely ignore the silent conversation between James and me as I turned to face them.

"Thank you, all of you, for your kind words and gestures of affection." I rubbed the base of my neck sheepishly. "It is... hard to deal with all of this stress at one time. But, I am glad that I have you all as my friends. You guys stood by my side when things got tough, and you never gave up. I appreciate everything you have done for me, every second of every day. I have not and never will forget. It has taken me too long to say those words aloud, and I apologize for that."

Everyone instantly got up and rushed over to where I was standing. Lily, Alex, Lucas, and even James surrounded me in a massive group hug.

"Woah!" I exclaimed as I was swallowed up by four torsos and eight arms. I was one of the shortest members of the team (only Lily was shorter than me), so when they hugged me I was completely submerged. "Guys… can't… breathe." I gasped.

A chorus of laughter followed my comment, and I grinned and returned my unit's group hug. We all released each other at the same time and looked at each other with ear-splitting smiles on our faces.

"So," Alex asked, "What's for lunch?"

I snorted as Lucas clapped Alex on the back. "That, my friend, is still a mystery." He answered dramatically.

"You boys and your appetites. I swear you guys act like you've been starved your entire life." I replied.

"Hey, I know! Why don't we have pizza?" My second requested.

"And how are we going to order pizza when we're on a remote island?" Lily sarcastically chirped.

James shrugged. "We could see if there's a cafeteria somewhere. There's gotta be food on base, right?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Lucas was sprinting out of the hangar and into the hallway shouting, "Food, food, food!" He was gone from sight within seconds. All of a sudden, his head peeked around the corner. "Uh, Lest? Where's the cafeteria?"

I laughed and announced, "C'mon everyone. Follow me."

* * *

 **That's it! Remember to review and tell me what you think of the story so far! Catch ya later, alligators! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well hello there, my wonderful readers! How are you guys doing? Well, I hope. I am SO SORRY for the long wait. I'll try to step up my game, but I'll definitely start updating more once Thanksgiving break rolls around. Gotta get off my ass and get writing. I've been in a little bit of a slump with the updates, which definitely isn't helping. I'll try harder though, all for you guys! Anyway, hope you enjoy! I own Alestia and my OC's and what they contribute to the storyline. Everything else goes to their original owners.**

* * *

(A-POV)

I raised my hand to knock on the door in front of me but hesitated. Truthfully, I was nervous about the upcoming conversation. I rallied up my courage and lowered my hand to the door, but before I could make contact, it swung open. There, James was waiting for me. It was as if he sensed my presence from the other side of the wall. He stepped aside, silently giving me permission to enter.

I glanced around the room and wasn't surprised at the lack of color and of decoration in the place. Unlike Lily's room, which had been filled with her belongings, James's room was bare. The only things that belonged to him were his phone and a framed picture of him with his family and girlfriend. My heart ached at seeing it, so much so that I had to look away. I shifted my sight to James but found that he was already looking at me.

"Sit." He rumbled, gesturing to the end of his bed. I gingerly sat down while he made himself comfortable on the chair across from me.

I offered him a half-smile that didn't reach my eyes, attempting to lighten the mood. "So, how are you today?"

James only raised his eyebrow as if asking, _Really? This is how you want to start it off?_

"Alright, fine," I muttered. "No beating around the bush today, I see."

A small curve of his lips was his only reply. However, it quickly vanished when I said, "You go first."

I looked him over, seeing almost a mirror image of myself. The haunted look, the guilt, the sorrow, the bags underneath the eyes. Everything.

"When did you start having them again?" I asked gently. James's back, which had been stiff and straight, suddenly curved slightly and his shoulders caved in.

"I've- I've been having them since... God, I don't even know when." A sigh through his nose. "It's not the same as before. They've somehow shifted so that instead of me watching her die, I'm the one that _kills_ her." His voice shook.

I clenched my teeth together, feeling the rage all over again. "I know, that it's been over a year since she died. I know that it hurts. It will not stop for a while, because healing takes time. Trust me," I laughed humorlessly, "I know from experience."

James's lip wobbled, but no tears were shed.

"I don't know how long I can do this anymore." His voice cracked, and my heart broke in two. "It's the same dream over and over again, but in slightly different scenarios. I'm killing her with a knife, or with a gun, or with a sword. I'm standing over her in every single one, and her lifeless eyes..." He drifted off, a faraway look in his face.

"My Kate... my beautiful Kate..."

I closed my eyes, remembering the last time we were all together at the beach, where the picture of James's family and girlfriend was taken. The picture that was now sitting on his bedside table. That was the last time I had seen true joy and _light_ in my spy's eyes. He looked at her and saw the world.

Kate was just as beautiful as James. She had red-gold hair that was almost always braided down her back and bright baby blue eyes. She was always wearing something sporty. She was the athlete of her group, was always picked first for everything.

And yet she had come to love James; the silent thinker. The one who never judged, the calculating male, and the socially awkward one too (although not many people knew that about him). It was the perfect relationship. _They_ were an excellent match for each other, and exactly what they both needed.

Kate had died in a car accident. She and her friends had gone out to a party on a Saturday night. She had begged James to go, but it had been and still was not the place you would ever see him. He refused politely, saying she should go out and have a good time with her girlfriends. Being a high school party, there were alcohol and drugs. Many people were so hammered they tripped over every single step, and most of them definitely couldn't drive.

Out of all four of the friends she had come with, she was the closest to sober. She only had a couple shots in her, ones that were not very strong. That's what the police report had said, anyway. Kate took it upon herself to drive, and she didn't see the car that was speeding twenty miles over the limit. It didn't help that he was also texting while driving. He ran a red light and collided head-on into the left side of their car. Kate and the texting driver were the only ones who had died. She was proclaimed dead on impact.

At least her death hadn't been a painful one.

James still blamed himself. His argument was that if he had gone with her, she wouldn't have had to drive while intoxicated. No matter who had been driving, intoxicated or no, the texting driver still would have collided with her car. If he had been driving, he would have been the one to die. Nobody could have survived a collision like that. A part of me was so, so thankful that it had been Kate who had gone in the end. I don't know what I would have done if it had been James.

At the time, I didn't know if I would have been able to continue on.

But seeing the pain and guilt that was now in his one blue eye and one brown eye, I didn't ever want to see the emotions that mirrored my own in someone else's face. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, especially him. So, I took James's hands and clasped them with my own. His chest heaved at my touch while his gaze met mine. Just as I had done when I saw him in the Autobot's hangar, I pushed back the piece of hair that had slid down his forehead.

Not a word was uttered from his mouth as he dropped his head to rest on my shoulder. He buried his face into my neck and I felt a single drop of water hit my skin. I had not seen James cry in months, years even. The action had me cradling him to me and rubbing his back in soothing circular motions.

"You will heal, it will get better. I promise. You are not alone, we are here with you." I whispered over and over again, making sure that he didn't forget it. He only gripped me tighter in response.

Without a word, James straightened and looked at me. _Your turn_ , he seemed to say.

I sighed and took a deep breath. Took another. I had to prepare myself for what I was again going to say out loud. Although, every time I talked about it, whether it was with Optimus or Alex or Lily, I felt a little bit better. A little bit lighter, too.

So I explained all of it. Every detail, every bit of information I had of my nightmares these past weeks. Except for where Salem and his henchmen's hands had glided. Of the worst parts of the torture sessions. I refused to speak of that time with him. He had enough on his plate as it was. Besides, I wasn't ready to confront those demons inside me. No, not yet.

Once it was over, he returned my earlier gesture. I was the one now being held against his body, my head buried in his chest. We sat there for what felt like hours, simply comforting each other for as long as we needed. "You do not need to suffer anymore, you do not have to give anymore. I am here, we are with you." He murmured. I embedded them into my mind, repeating them over and over again.

 _I am here, we are with you._ _You do not need to suffer anymore_

Maybe... just maybe... he was right. Maybe I could start to heal if I tried. God knew I wanted to. It had been so long since I had been truly happy. It would take time, but I wouldn't be alone.

Not anymore.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and Alestia's conscious decision to start her internal healing process. Thank you for waiting so long for this update, I just can't wait for Thanksgiving break at this point. I need a break XD, as I'm sure many of my fellow students do as well. For any of you who are having a rough day or a hard week, I wish you the best of luck. You'll get through it, don't worry. Just remember: You are not alone.**

 **Love Y'all and goodnight!**


	24. Chapter 24

**HELLO EVERYONE! I am back for another chapter! I've been working on writing whenever I can squeeze in the extra sentence or two. Hopefully, you all enjoy the new update! Without futher ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

(A-POV)

I rubbed my temples, attempting to ease the pain there. My head had been pounding since the moment I had woken up, and it hadn't subsided yet. I had taken ibuprofen, but it hadn't helped. So, I opted to sit through it, but the pressure was so great my eyelids involuntarily began to shut.

I pushed down even harder on my forehead but the little trick didn't do squat this time and I groaned softly. Ratchet - who was standing in front of his technology in the Med Bay – glanced over his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I replied while continuing to rub my temples. "I've just had a really bad headache the last few hours and it hasn't gone away yet."

The mech turned to fully face me now. "Have you taken any medication?"

I hummed in confirmation. "It didn't help at all."

"Have you consumed any food or water today?"

"No, I don't usually eat breakfast."

"Take a break and go give your body the nutrients and energy it needs. Come back in an hour."

I opened my mouth to argue, but I knew that it would be a waste of breath. When Ratchet gave his patients orders, he expected them to follow them without any smart-ass comments.

I went to stand up but a wave of dizziness had me toppling forward. "Woah!" I said as I reached my arms out in front of me to try and catch myself. Instead of landing face-first onto the floor, I collided with a giant metal digit. I whimpered at the impact. My brain felt like it would explode at any moment.

"Alestia?" I hint of concern shone through in the medic's tone as I attempted to correct my position.

"I'm fine," I replied instantaneously.

"No, you are not fine. Do not try to cover it up. Out with it, now!" He barked, but not out of anger. As I looked up to meet Ratchet's gaze, I could see the worry as clear as day in his optics.

"My-my head," I gritted my teeth, "feels like it will collapse on itself at any moment. "I have _never_ experienced a headache as bad as this one. I don't know why it is… is so bad."

Another wave of pain hit me, one so intense that I doubled over, clutching my head in my hands and gasping for air. All noise around me was blocked out and black spots danced across my vision.

I fell to my knees and placed my palms on the floor, trying not to fall into unconsciousness. I shut my eyes tightly, attempting to take control of my breathing and calm down.

It wasn't working.

All of a sudden, everything exited my mind and a flood of images came to me. Blow after blow, it was like watching through a window as the glyphs I had not seen in some time pelted my brain like hail. It had to get out, somehow. I needed to release them.

I faintly recognized that my fingers were tracing the symbols on the ground and that I was muttering words in English mixed with ones I did not understand.

It felt like forever until I was instantly pulled out of the trance. It was if someone had snapped and I was thrown out of it. My breath was ragged, my head was spinning, and I was shaking. When I had regained my own thoughts, I looked around me. Ratchet's holoform was kneeling beside me with multiple sheets of blank paper. His hand was resting on my shoulder. I had a pencil in my hand, and scattered around me were even more papers filled to the brim with the glyphs I had seen in my head.

"Wha-What happened?" I muttered, shocked at what had just occurred.

"If I were going to be honest with you, I do not know. Is this what happened at your house the day you arrived on base?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, but not that bad. The first time it happened, I didn't get dizzy and I sure as _hell_ didn't almost fall over. It just kind of… showed up all of a sudden."

The mech hummed in question as he gently let go of me, making sure another episode wasn't going to happen. Ratchet's holoform gathered up the papers and sifted through them.

As he saw each paper, his eyes widened a fraction. "How…" He murmured, shaking his head. "How is this possible?"

"What? How is what possible?"

He met my eyes and inhaled deeply. "Alestia, these are no mere glyphs that you are seeing in your head. They are not Egyptian, as you think they are. They are not of your world."

"What do you mean?" I quietly asked, mentally preparing myself for the impact of his realization.

"These glyphs are Cybertronian."

I threw up my hands in complete and utter frustration. "What do you mean they're _Cybertronian?! What the hell is happening to me?"_

"I believe that it is another side effect of the AllSpark's power. It is somehow _changing_ you in a way I have never seen before. A normal human body would not be able to contain such knowledge and power, so it would make sense that your body was changing, altering if you will, in order to maintain liveliness and carry the shift of power within you. It's as if it's-" He suddenly cut himself off and stared down at me.

"Alestia," The Medic said.

"What?"

"You… you are… this is not happening."

"What's going on? Ratchet?!"

The holoform disappeared into sparks of light. Now back in his true form, he continued to mumble to himself. Ratchet began pacing around the Medbay, which did not help my rising panic.

"This cannot be. How could I have been so _blind._ " He stated, completely dumbfounded.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I yelled. Thankfully this snapped him out of his headspace and he acknowledged me.

"If you look at your scans, if you look at all of the pieces of the puzzle, the answer has been staring us in the face the whole time. Your human body does not possess the needs to store apart of the AllSpark inside of you. It is simply not strong enough. To compensate for the change in your body, and in order to give it a stronger host, the AllSpark is using its power to transform you into a Cybertronian."

I stared at him for a long while. "So," I replied slowly, "I am _becoming_ a Cybertronian?"

"Yes."

"I am… I am not going to be human anymore."

"Correct."

And then I blacked out.

-0-0-0-

I scrunched my eyes before opening them. I looked up and found Ratchet's holoform staring down at me with a very worried expression on his face. I moved to sit up, but the Medic laid a hand on my shoulder. "I do not think it would be wise to move right now. You hit your head hard."

I waved him off. "With my abilities, my head will be fine in a few minutes. How long have I been out?"

"Only for a couple seconds. As for your ability, even for you extensive brain damage can take a few days to heal. You could have a concussion."

"I've had one before, I would know if I got another."

"I will check you anyway, I am not going to simply rely on your knowledge of how a concussion feels to diagnose you." Ratchet's gruff voice snapped.

I chuckled under my breath and replied, "Whatever you say, doc."

He proceeded to help me in a sitting position. He grabbed a small flashlight to test if my pupils dilated and a reflex hammer to see if my reflexes responded correctly. "You do not have a concussion. Do you have a headache?"

"Nope."

"You may have one in a little while, so be prepared. You fell fairly hard when you fainted."

"See? I told you I'm fine. I can deal with a small headache for an hour or two." I stated with laughter in my voice. I stood up and made sure that my body was balanced before I began to walk.

"Now that I got that out of my system, can you tell me the details on how the frag I'm turning into a Cybertronian?"

The holoform disappeared and Ratchet's optics watched me as I tested out my legs. Even though I hadn't gotten a concussion the first time I fell, I didn't want to test my luck a second time. The mech cycled an intake of air and began to speak. "You were born with extraordinary abilities no human normally has. You have the power to heal others around you as well as yourself. Similarly, the AllSpark is a creator. It has the ability to create worlds and fill them with life. On Cybertron, the AllSpark was kept in the Well of AllSparks in order to create offspring without intercourse."

Ratchet turned to pull up a rotating image of the Cube. "During the War for Cybertron, the AllSpark was launched into space in order to make sure Megatron was not able to abuse the power of it. That is why we landed on Earth; to try and keep it out of the Decepticon's hands. When its cube form was in the process of being destroyed, it sensed itself deteriorating because it was, and still is, a living being. So, its power gravitated toward the closest host."

"Me."

"You." The mech confirmed. "It must have sensed the power within you and decided you were a worthy host because you and the AllSpark have similar abilities. Although almost all of it was shoved into Megatron's spark, a piece of it moved inside of you. Whether it is there to stay or simply waiting for another host to arrive, I do not know. However, an average human body is not able to hold even a kernel of the AllSpark's power, so it is altering your genome; effectively turning you into a Cybertronian. It is bettering its environment to keep itself alive.

"I believe that is why your speed and strength are increasing. That is the first step in the transformation. As for the symbols you are seeing, I do not know what that is yet. It may be information that the Cube held, or it may be another side effect of your changing body."

Scrubbing my face with my hands, I breathed in and out a few times. "This is still insane. I won't be a human anymore. I'll be one of you. I can't- I don't- what am I going to tell my unit? I won't be able to work with them once the transformation is complete. I won't be able to hug them, or have lunch with them, or just hang out with them. I've missed out on their company for so long and I'm now just getting it back. Now it's being stripped from me again."

"Will I still be able to read books? Will I still be able to hold Annabelle, or mess around with Epps and Lennox? I won't need to get dressed in the morning, or paint my nails, or listen to music on my phone... Oh God, what would I do without music? Jesus fucking Christ Ratchet! What the frag am I gonna do?"

"The only thing you can do at this point is to believe that you will get through it. Which you will."

"How do you know?" I asked, biting my bottom lip nervously while looking up at him.

"Because I know you, and I know that you do not give up easily. Besides," the mech snorted softly, "if the transformation is a success you will be a full Cybertronian. That means that you will be able to have a holoform."

"What do you mean, if the transformation is a success? There's no guarantee that I'll live through it?"

"No, there is not." Ratchet said with a hint of sadness. "It is too early to tell."

"Damn," I muttered. "Let's hope everything turns out alright," I said while jumping down onto the ground. I walked towards to exit of the MedBay. "Hey, Ratch!" I yelled behind me. "I'm going to grab some food. I need a break!"

* * *

 **Hello! Hope Y'all enjoyed the new chapter! Don't worry, there's much more happening to Alestia that will be coming VERY soon. *laughs darkly* Don't you worry. Anyway, thank you for the review, likes, and follows! It means so much to me, and I will never stop being thankful for all of your support. I will see you, my beautiful readers, in the next update!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, my beautiful readers! I hope you all are having a wonderful weekend. I have nothing much to say other than I apologize for the long wait; so I won't keep you waiting anymore! All rights go to their rightful owners, and I own my characters. Without further ado: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

(A-POV)

I looked up at the stars above my head, marveling at how they twinkled and shone. Without light pollution, the stars were breathtaking. I was standing outside on base, my sleep once again plagued by nightmares. I took a deep breath and heard familiar footsteps behind me. I turned, and sure enough, Optimus had joined my company. I smiled and dipped my chin in greeting as he met my eyes.

"Hello, Alestia." He rumbled smoothly. "How are you?"

"I am as well as can be expected as of right now," I stated, cutting to the chase. "How are you? Have you been having any chargefrights?"

"Occasionally," Optimus admitted. "As for my well-being, one could say I feel the same as you."

I hummed in understanding. "Would you like to talk about them?"

Silence answered me, and I looked up to see his faceplates. He was staring at the wide expanse of the sea, but I read the answer in his optics. "It is alright if you do not want to speak tonight. I understand. You are not obligated to speak to me about such things, so do not worry about hurting my feelings." I smirked. "I assure you, I can handle it anytime you turn my offer down."

He loosened an intake of oxygen I had not known he was holding. "Thank you. I also do not doubt the fact that you are capable of 'handling' my decline, as you put it." His eyes slid to mine in amusement. "I simply do not wish for you to believe that I do not trust you."

"Optimus, you do not have to share every small detail with me in order for me to believe that you trust me. I know you do because you show it through your actions and your words. You would not tell me that you trust me if you didn't, because I know that you do not lie." I said gently but confidently.

At that moment, he slowly bent down and sat on the ground. I moved to sit beside him, but he suddenly rested the back of his hand on the concrete near my feet. I grinned and did not hesitate to climb on. Optimus lifted me up to his shoulder so that I could move into what was now my favorite nook. I watched the stars above my head and looked to see Optimus doing the same. I tried to return my gaze to the swimming galaxies, but I couldn't remove my eyes from the mech's face.

My eyes roamed to his glowing azure optics, down the strong bridge of his nose, down his mouth, and finally to his cheeks. There, I studied the Cybertronian glyphs. Before I could think about what I was doing I blurted, "What do the glyphs on your cheek mean?"

He glanced at me. "I received them when I first became Prime. They are a symbol of my title and status as a leader. They also serve as a reminder of my task to protect Cybertron and its inhabitants from harm." A hint of sadness shone in those last words and I felt my spark crack a bit. "Now that Cybertron has gone dark, they serve as a reminder to protect Earth and its people from the same fate."

"They're beautiful," I whispered. The desire to touch him rose in me so fast that I reached up. I hesitated, my hand hovering in the air, and traced my fingers over the grooves of his marks. Optimus's optics shuttered and he leaned into my touch. My breath caught in my throat as I stared into those eyes of his. My spark and heart hammered in my chest. _He's stunning._ At those words, my brain stopped cold. _Oh, God. I..._ I was falling for him.

I peered inside my heart to see that the wall around it had crumbled during the months I had known him and the Autobots. He was the one who drove away my nightmares, who protected me from harm, who showed me kindness even after he knew about my powers and past. A lump formed in my throat at the realization. _No. This cannot happen. He will be hurt, especially now that Salem's people are back and looking for me._ I refused to think about it more; to even dwell on it. Because the more I did, the more I wouldn't be able to resist my feelings.

A part of my chest caved and I looked back at the stars as a tear ran down my face. I wiped it hastily away before Optimus could see it. "I..." My voice cracked. I couldn't tell him the truth, couldn't say it out loud or it would make it real; even though I longed to. "I'm becoming a Cybertronian."

I gritted my teeth and looked back at Prime. His eyes were wide with surprise and shock as he questioned, "How is that possible?"

"Ratchet figured it out. It's why I'm becoming so fast and so strong. It's why I have an energy signature and why I have a spark. The AllSpark is residing inside of me, and my current body is not strong enough to support it for long. To compensate for that, it's physically transforming me into a Cybertronian."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Ratchet does not know if the process will kill me or not," I said quietly. I once again opened my eyes and turned to see Optimus react as I had when I first learned of my fate. The shock was written all over his face.

"After everything that I've been through in my life; being chased by Salem's assassins, surviving my family being killed, having god damn _superpowers,_ and this is how I might go out. I-I don't know... how to tell everyone else. I know I have to, but it's going to be rough. I don't know if I can bring myself to say it out loud again."

Another tear ran down my cheek and I wiped at it angrily while scowling. I hated myself for crying. How many times had I broken down in front of Optimus? I wasn't supposed to cry. I was supposed to be strong for the people around me. What did he think of me if crying is all he ever saw me do?

"Alestia." The mech rumbled softly. "You will get through this. Everything that you have gone through in your life proves that this is a minor obstacle. You simply need to have the willpower to continue to fight."

I let his words of comfort and reassurance sink in. "You're right." I sniffed and chuckled. "You're always right."

A half smile crept onto his metal face. "I'm glad you think so. Although, I cannot say that I have always made the right call."

"What are you talking about, Bossbot? The only time you haven't made the right call is when Mudflap and Skids wrestle. I've never seen you chuck them outside and into the ocean!"

"It is very difficult to lead Autobots who love to throw each other into walls whenever the chance arises. However, I highly doubt that throwing them into the water will ease the tension between the two."

I giggled. "They would just make it a race to see who could reach the base first."

His laughs joined with mine, and soon we were staring up above us once more. It seemed they were our entertainment for the night. A comfortable silence enveloped us, and I did not know how much time passed as we enjoyed each other's company. I was jolted out of my stargazing when Optimus carefully plucked me from his shoulder and laid down on the ground. When he was settled, the commander rested me on his chest. A cool breeze blew from the sea and I shivered.

Optimus's only response to that was to cover my lower body with his hand. Warmth seeped into my bones and my eyes drooped involuntarily. _No, I can't fall asleep on his chest. I'm allowing myself to get too close to him. But... I can't seem to stay away._

I was so comfortable with him. "Optimus, where's Cybertron located from our night sky?" I asked sleepily. I blinked past the fog beginning to crowd my eyes to see him lift his hand and point to Orion's Belt. "Cybertron is light years away from Earth, but if I were to estimate it, my home would be somewhere over there."

 _I can enjoy his company for one night. It won't kill me. I'll be fine._

-0-0-0-

Lennox rubbed his eyes, trying to rid the lingering slumber from his body. There was a long day ahead of NEST; there were places in need of scouting for Decepticons. Only Epps, Alestia's own unit, and a few of Lennox's other soldiers were awake at the crack of dawn. Usually, he would give everyone an extra forty-five minutes of sleep. They deserved it. Working with and fighting against giant metal robots could be mentally and physically draining.

He had just reached the Autobot's Hangar with everyone following him to find the Cybertronians recharging. Lennox did a quick sweep of the room to find that Optimus was missing. He wasn't too surprised though, because Prime was a leader. It made sense for him to be up before the others. The pilots followed him outside to the tarmac in order to get all of the planes and helicopters prepared for the day. What Will didn't expect was to find the "missing" mech laying on the ground with his hand over his chest.

With a closer look, everyone was able to make out a small figure underneath that hand. Their brown curly hair flowed around their form while they slept. Will's initial thought, which was a name, rang through his head. He must have been correct because he heard Alex inhale sharply at the image in front of them.

"Is that... Alestia?" Epps questioned quietly.

Lennox opened his mouth to speak, but Lily beat him to it. "It is." She replied, a bit of awe in her tone.

"I can't believe it," Lucas muttered. "She's actually... calm. Tranquil, even."

"We haven't seen that in a while," Alex added, so quiet you could barely hear it.

"We should give them some space." James murmured, turning back towards the building. Everyone did not hesitate to follow.

-0-0-0-

(A-POV)

I shifted slightly, waking from my sleep. I opened my eyes and blinked away the early morning sunlight. I was laying on my stomach on something hard. Confusedly I looked to see that I was on Optimus's chest with his servo over me. Memories of last night flooded back to my mind, and I glanced to see that the mech was still asleep. The sun glinted off his silver face, his mouth slightly parted. Prime's optics seemed to be covered with some sort of Cybertronian eyelid.

I rested my arms flat on his chest with my elbows pointed outward, and then gently lowered my chin onto the top of my hands. I didn't wish to wake him, so I moved as slowly and as carefully as possible. I studied his calm face and realized that this was the only time I had seen him this peaceful. It seemed like recharge was the only way he could relax. _When was the last time he had a proper break?_ I questioned. _Probably not in a long time. Maybe I should change that._

I squeezed my eyes shut at the thought. _But is it my place?_ I kept my eyes closed, feeling my eyebrows knit together in concentration. I was so lost in my head that I failed to notice Optimus had awakened. I sighed in frustration. I didn't know whether to stay away from the mech or ignore everything that had happened and allow that vulnerable part of myself out again. I didn't even know if it still existed after all of the trauma. Gritting my teeth, I abandoned the thoughts and emotions running through me and decided to go back to observing Prime.

When I opened my eyes, I found Optimus's bright ones staring back. Our gazes met and I looked down. Actually, I looked anywhere but those glowing blue optics. "Good morning." I murmured.

"Good morning to you as well, Alestia." He said, and I felt the rumble that originated in his chest spread over where I was in contact him. Not wanting to end the conversation and allow the sound of the crashing waves to surround us, I said, "How was the sleep?"

"Recharge," Optimus corrected patiently as if he had done it a thousand times. He probably had, considering he now lived on a planet with humans that slept, not recharged.

"Right, sorry about that." I apologized sheepishly.

"It is quite alright. You are still learning Cybertronian behaviors, therefore you are bound to make a mistake sometime."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from feeling bad about it." I laughed under my breath.

He only hummed in amusement, his lips turning up in a small smile.

Without warning, he picked me up quickly jumped to his feet. I felt my stomach churn and my heart leaped in my throat at the sudden movements. He held me so that I could clearly see his face.

"Oh my gosh." I gasped, a hand pressed to my spark. "Holy shit!"

I looked up in shock at Optimus, not at all expecting to see delight lighting his optics. "You did that on purpose." I hissed, whacking his metal palm.

"So what if I did?" He replied cheekily.

"Why did you do that? You almost gave me a heart attack!" I shrieked, mirth lacing my tone. God, how I loved to see this sly and playful side of his personality. He rarely ever showed it around the others.

Optimus sarcastically jabbed, "I like to think of it as punishment for saying sleep instead of recharge."

I laughed while he walked back into the base. After a second, he chuckled along with me. I was still grinning by the time we entered the Autobot Hangar.

The sound of bustling soldiers filled my ears as I looked around. My eyes immediately landed on my unit, who were talking to the others. Pride swelled in my chest as I watched them converse with the soldiers I had come to call my friends over the weeks I had been staying on base. Even though my unit was in an environment they weren't necessarily comfortable with yet, they were trying so hard to make everything work. I was so lucky to have them. I honestly didn't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for them. _Actually, I would be dead._ I thought.

I had a sudden impulse to go to Lily, Alex, James, and Lucas. I needed to have a conversation with them; to show them that I still remembered their actions and that I was still grateful. I needed to show them, no, _tell them_ that I cared and that I would never stop caring for them.

I lightly tapped Optimus's palm. He understood completely, just like he always did. The thought sent a pang through my spark, remembering my silent dilemma from last night. He lowered his hand to the floor and I hopped off. Approaching my unit, who was currently talking to Lennox and Epps, I raised my hand in greeting with a small smile on my face. Lily saw me out of the corner of her eye and glanced towards me. Upon realizing who was nearing her, she squealed. Literally _squealed,_ and it astonished me so much that it stopped me in my tracks.

Lily's sound drew all of my friend's attention to her, which apparently made all of them run to me in a sprint.

"Guys, what are you-" I started, but was cut off as they all ran straight into me. I was knocked back from the force of them. "What is happening?"

"What do you mean, Alestia? Don't you remember?" Lucas chimed in.

"Um... No? What did I forget?" I curiously asked.

Alex declared, "It's your birthday!"

And then my blood ran cold.

* * *

 **There's the chapter everyone! Thanks for reading, leaving reviews, liking, and following! I am so grateful for each and every one of y'all. It's almost Christmas for those who celebrate it and I'm honestly so excited! For those who don't, happy holidays! I probably won't be updating until after, but I have a long break so I will definitely be posting before the new year. Have a great day!**


	26. Chapter 26

**HELLOOOOOO EVERYONE! I hope you all had a happy New Year! I really enjoyed my holiday as well as my winter break, and I hope that you, my beautiful readers, did as well. Thank you to all of you who have followed, favorited, reviewed, or added Born This Way to your communities. I truly appreciate it all. So without further ado... on with the story!**

* * *

(A-POV)

I blinked a few times, allowing my unit's words to sink into my head. As they all hugged me with big smiles on their faces, I still stood frozen, rooted to the ground. Forcing myself to breathe, I relaxed my body and made my lips curve into a grin. "Thanks, guys. I'll be honest, I completely forgot I was turning eighteen today."

"We know!" Lucas exclaimed. "That's why we took it upon ourselves to remind you in the best way possible. A-"

Lily interrupted her brother with her own delighted tone, "-Group hug!"

"Hey, that was my line," Lucas grumbled under his breath. I laughed at the twins' antics and attempted to shuffle out of the suffocating embrace. Sensing this, my friends released their hold on me. "I can't believe that today is already August 20th," I said. "Damn, time goes by fast."

"Yeah, soon you'll be walking like an old grandma," Alex spoke up. He then proceeded to hobble like the elderly. I rolled my eyes, which he saw. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady," Alex began in his best impression of an old woman. "I'll have you know back in my days if I had done that to my mother she would have-"

"Oh my Lord, you're insufferable." Exasperated, I threw my hands into the air and started towards the couches in the corner of the Hangar. I plopped myself onto the seat while Lily, Lucas, James, and Alex copied my actions. Alex sat next to me, Lily and James on the couch across from us, and Lucas in the chair by the small glass coffee table. "So, how's you're back, grandma?" I questioned, glancing at my second in command.

"Oh, dear. Thank you for asking. It's getting worse and worse every day. Ah, when I was young and hip, as you children say nowadays..."

"Not this again," I mumbled and playfully punched Alex's arm. He yelped and rubbed the spot where I had made contact with his body.

"Oh, that didn't hurt." I snorted.

"I'll have you know it actually did."

I smirked. "Wimp."

He only stuck his tongue out at me in reply.

I chuckled and looked at Lily, James, and Lucas. "So, what do you guys want to do? We haven't hung out that much together these past few months. I was hoping we could do something, ya know, like the good ol' days."

"Well, lucky for you, we have a whole day planned," James answered.

"Like what?" I met my friend's eyes and cocked my head a bit. The corner of his mouth lifted and he pointed his chin towards Lucas and Lily. "Ask them. They made a schedule."

"So, twins. What's first?" I smiled.

* * *

"That's it." I threw my cards down and crossed my arms. "I'm done."

Lily laughed and followed my lead. "Yeah, this isn't fair anymore. James has won every single game so far." We were all sitting cross-legged, in a circle on the ground while playing many games of Uno. The corner of James's mouth turned up at our words and proceeded to place a reverse card onto the pile. "Uno." He declared and placed his last card, which so happened to be a +4. "What the fuck!" Lucas cried and tossed all his remaining cards into the air.

"I don't know how you do it, man," Alex said, amusement in his voice. James shrugged and dragged a hand through his hair.

"Can you tell us how you do it?" Lily asked, perking up at the thought of learning how to win for once. She's almost never won a game before. The only time she's ever beaten us all was when James wasn't present. It was hilarious. _Actually, the only time each of us has won a game was when James wasn't playing._

I chuckled under my breath and leaned into the conversation. James took one look at Lily and he winked. "A magician never tells his secrets." Lily pouted and crossed her arms.

Lucas mumbled, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were using magic to win." My unit laughed at that, and I picked up everyone's cards and proceeded to shuffle them.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for another round." Once I dealt Lily, Lucas, James, Alex, and myself seven cards, we were locked into the game. Everyone became focused, all hell-bent on beating James this time. It seemed like forever until I finally had only one card left. "Uno!" I gleefully proclaimed, bouncing in my spot. Lily placed her card, then James, Alex, and then Lucas who had their turn before mine. He knitted his brows together. "I hope you don't have this card. Oh please, please, please..."

Lucas put down a two and I shrieked, throwing my yellow two onto the pile. "FUCK YEAH!" I jumped to my feet and pumped my fists in the air. "I won, I won, I won!" Bending down to James, who was grinning from ear to ear, I scrunched his cheeks together so that he looked like a fish.

"Oh, poor baby. Looks like you lost this time." He laughed and I moved onto my next victim.

Lily, who was visibly frustrated, yelled. "Okay, there's some sort of trickery to this. How do I manage to lose every single game?"

"Hun, it's because you're horrible," I replied. "You are the worst Uno player I have ever met in my entire life." Lily stuck up her middle finger and stuck out her tongue at the same time.

Alex copied in a singsong voice, "Yeah, it's because you suuuuuck." She only narrowed her eyes and pounced on him like a cat. I could have sworn she actually hissed. Completely not prepared for her assault, Alex had barely enough time to put his arms up. He was knocked back by Lily and tried to roll out of the way. Despite his best efforts, She was there, waiting for him. She took her hands and reached for his hair. A moment later, Alex cried out, "No, not the hair!"

Lily laughed evilly and messed his hair up even more. Once she felt satisfied with her work, she sat down and smirked. At that point, Alex looked like a six-year-old with his hair tousled. Some parts were sticking up, others flattened against his head. He pointed a finger at Lily and spoke, "I'll get you back for that. You better watch your back, Ward." She waved a lazy hand in the air, brushing off the threat.

"Does anybody know what time it is?" Lucas asked the group. I was the first one to pull my phone out of my pocket and glance at the time.

"It's 3:30. Crap, I can't believe we've been hanging out for, like, eight hours."

"You know what they say, time does sure fly when you're having fun," James added.

"And," Lucas added, "since time has flown by, it's time for the grand event!"

"What would that be?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes in his direction.

Lucas waggled his eyebrows and announced, "It's time for... drumroll please... presents!"

I sighed. "You know you guys didn't have to get me anything, right?"

"Oh please, as if we wouldn't get you stuff for your eighteenth birthday." Lily scoffed. At that exact moment, The Autobots walked in, along with the N.E.S.T soldiers who had accompanied them on the mission.

"Ah, right on time." My second commented. I threw him a confused look but he didn't seem to notice. My unit got up off the ground and collectively grabbed my arms, pulling me to my feet. We all walked over to the couches and they sat me down on one of them.

"Don't move," Alex commanded.

The Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and summoned their holoforms. One by one, each group of people left the hangar until I was the only one there.

"Um, guys?" I called out. "What's happening?"

For a few awkward minutes, I sat there, drumming my fingers on my knees. "Well," I said aloud into the empty space, "this isn't weird at all."

My unit was the first group to come back, hands holding wrapped gifts. The Autobots came next. Sideswipe held one, and Ironhide another. My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't even know they knew it was my birthday. My unit must have filled them in. A couple of moments later the N.E.S.T. crew walked in with three people holding a two-tiered cake. I gasped, putting a hand over my mouth.

Epps and Lennox lead with grins plastered on their faces.

Everyone gathered around and the soldiers carrying the cake placed it on the table in front of me. One man pulled out a lighter and lit the candles. The lights overhead flickered off, and people began to sing the "Happy Birthday" tune. Of course, my unit had to do something special and sing off key, as well as at different times than everyone else. Towards the end of it, the song sounded... well, it was rough.

I snickered as the final note fell and blew out my candles. Everyone clapped and cheered. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay, okay, it's time for presents now!" Lily jumped up and down and grabbed a present off the pile that had formed. She and Lucas each grasped one end of an envelope and handed it to me. I pulled out a card and opened it. My jaw dropped and I glanced up at them. "This is way too much. I can't accept this."

" Nonsense. You need a new wardrobe makeover anyway. Besides, you barely have enough clothes on base to live here anyway. It's time for a new shopping spree."

"Yeah, and when we go to the mall I can scout for a boyfriend," Lucas said, wicked delight lighting his eyes. He shrugged. "Or a girlfriend. Whatever I'm into at that time."

Snorting, I watched Alex go next. He passed me three presents. Rapping my knuckles on them, I instantly figured out what they were. "Ah, City of Bones by Cassandra Clare, Crown of Midnight, and A Court of Thorns and Roses by Sarah J. Maas! Thanks so much! I needed these ones."

I unwrapped James' gift after. The smaller one was a framed picture I hadn't seen in a long, long time. "Oh, James. How did you find this?" It was a family portrait. At the time, I was only nine years old and holding my baby sister, with my tongue sticking out and my eyes crossed. My father was looking at my mother like she was the center of the universe while she was laughing at her children. Liam was at the end of his toddler stage and Becky was a newborn.

Tenderness was all over James's face. "I was unpacking some books you lent me and the picture fell out of one of them."

I opened the bigger present and almost cried out. It was a much larger image of the framed one. Except, it had been painted on a canvas. It was the most beautiful art I had ever laid eyes on. "Did you paint this?" I breathlessly asked as I held it up.

He nodded once.

"It's incredible. Have you ever thought about becoming an artist full time, or even going to college for a degree?"

A sheepish look. "I have, but I don't think I could-"

"Yes, you could. No artist that I know of would have done such an amazing job with this replica."

James crinkled the corner of his eyes. _Thank you._

I winked. _You're welcome._

Following that present, two gifts landed in my lap. I looked up to see all the Autobot's holoforms eagerly staring at me. "Can yous open the big one first?" Skids chirped.

I raised my eyebrows and responded, "Of course."

"Wow, thanks!" I held up the pair of leather boxing gloves for everyone to see.

"You have to wear those every time you work out," Ironhide spoke gruffly. "I don't want to see another case of split knuckles again."

I smirked and saluted. "Understood, sir." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

I picked up that last present and opened the box. "Is this... Cybertronian?"

"Yes," Optimus said.

"What does it say?"

"It is your name spelled in Cybertronian glyphs."

"Aw, guys!" I stood up and ushered every person, including the soldiers into a group hug. "Thank you for all the amazing gifts."

Ratchet pulled a scrap of paper out of his pocket. "Actually, I have one more." He handed me the paper and I cocked my head curiously. I read the words and glanced up. "It says, solution."

The medic dipped his chin. "I figured out the solution to your problem."

"How the fuck did you do that?! And what is it?"

"It was actually simpler than we imagined." He shrugged. "Since you are becoming a Cybertronian, all we have to do is teach you how to conceal your energy signature. We have to treat you like you were a sparkling because, technically, you are. All sparklings receive this training when they're very young."

"Hold up," Lucas interrupted, "what does he mean by you're 'becoming' a Cybertronian?"

So I told them everything. When I finished I looked around at their shocked faces.

"When we go to the mall, we're gonna get you a nice mani-pedi or a massage to ease away all the stress you've had the past three years!" Lily declared.

A chorus of laughter at that. "So, did you have a good birthday?" Alex inquired.

"It was the best one I've had in years."

* * *

 **Hello again! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Don't worry, we will be getting back to business very soon, especially now that Alestia has the solution to her problem! Don't hesistate to leave reviews telling me what you like about it or if you have any ideas!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone! How have you all been? I hope you've had a great couple of months since I last saw you. *coughs* Sorry about that. Let's just say some Decepticons got in my way. Yeah, I'll definitely say that. A big thank you to everyone who's reviewed my story. All of the feedback really helps, and it's nice to know you're enjoying it so far.**

 **Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

(A-POV)

"Ratchet, we've been working for hours with not a single result." I sighed irritably. Standing in the Medbay, I watched as the mech studied the Cybertronian datapad.

"This will take time and a lot of effort. Sparklings are usually trained to hide their signature after being born from the Well. Since you are not, you won't see the results you desire this soon."

I rubbed my temples. "I understand that, but this is the ninth time I've practiced this week! Isn't there supposed to be some form of result... at least a tiny one?"

"Supposedly, yes. You are not a normal sparkling, Alestia. Be patient and keep trying. Now, again!" Ratchet ordered and I squeezed my eyes shut in concentration. "No, you're doing it all wrong. Remember what I told you; try to sense the energy inside of you and then cover it up. You can't hide what you don't have. "

"I'm doing that," I muttered.

"If you were, I wouldn't see your energy signature on the datapad."

I looked into my "inner self" and attempted to discover some sort of power in me, but I didn't feel anything. _Hiya powers, how ya doin'? It's.. uh... me. Alestia Barone. If you could show yourself to me, it would make my life so much simpler. So, um, please? Right now?_ I waited a few moments. _Or not. That's fine too, I guess._

"You're not doing it right!"

"You don't think I know that?!" I exploded and spun around. "I know I'm not doing it right! I haven't been able to do anything right since the night my parents died! You don't have to remind me anymore because I fucking remind myself every day, and I don't need you on my back, too." Chest heaving, I walked towards the door. "I'm taking a break."

-0-0-0-

As I opened my bedroom door, guilt clouded my mind. I shouldn't have left like that, especially with Ratchet. All he's done is try to help me, and that's the thanks I give him? I scoffed, grabbing my water bottle off the nightstand. I drank the last bit of lukewarm water in it and filled it up at the water fountain near the women's bathroom. When I reached the entrance to the Medbay, my fingers trembled. I hope he wasn't mad at me.

"Ratchet?"

Upon hearing his name, he glanced at me. "You're back," the Medical Officer said and returned to his work.

"Look, I'm really sorry." I ran a hand through my hair. "I had no right to yell at you like that. My frustration just... bubbled to the surface today. I promise it won't happen again."

"You have no need to apologize. Actually, I'm glad it happened."

Raising my eyebrows in shock, I choked, "What?"

"You are the only human here that never allows any emotion to show on your face. There is no frustration, no anger, no stress. You don't allow any of it to be seen by others. It's not healthy to shove the bad feelings deep inside, and I was getting worried." Ratchet commented.

"But I'm a leader. I can't let feelings get in the way of my decisions; of common sense."

"While that may be true," He snorted, "you are a person. No matter your profession, people need to relieve themselves of that negative emotion. Either that, or it becomes dangerous."

His words made perfect sense. Yet, a part of me still hesitated at the thought of releasing my deepest and strongest emotions. I recalled a time before my parents died; when I went to parties and hung out with the most free-spirited people. When I was confident in myself and my actions. I hadn't really cared what I was doing or what people thought of me because I felt free. It had been the way I dealt with the biggest responsibility in my life at the time: having the ability to heal others. And, making sure it stayed a secret.

There had been a time when I had cared if I looked pretty or not, and when I dressed up to impress the people around me. I hadn't let loose since then. Instead, I had been walking with a stick up my ass for the past three years.

I had become an unhealthy and heavily depressed person since Salem took my siblings and me. There was a part of me that would always be traumatized. That piece would always be scared to give my heart to someone else in fear of it getting hurt, or worse, something happening to them.

So I took a deep breath. "You're right."

"I know." Glancing up, I found a hint of amusement on Ratchet's faceplates. "Are you ready to try again?"

"Yes."

This time, when I looked within myself, I had already shone a light on some of my darkest thoughts. It was easier getting past the first barrier that I built around my soul. The deeper I delved, though, the harder it got. I scrunched my face, trying to remain focused. I felt a flicker of something, and an image popped into my head. It was a glowing blue orb, pulsing in time with my heartbeat. With phantom hands, I reached out for it.

It shot farther into me.

"That's it," I heard Ratchet murmur. "Keep going."

Lightning quick, I grabbed for the orb and managed to contain it before it slipped between my fingers. In a moment it disappeared. I opened my eyes and gulped down mouthfuls of air. "Did I do it?"

"For a split second, your energy flickered off the grid. Whatever you did, it worked."

"That was more work than I intended," I muttered, taking a swig from my bottle.

"It will be." The Medical Officer tapped at his datapad and flicked his servo at the door. "Go eat something. However small that was, your body is not used to working in such a manner. Replenish your energy and we will continue tomorrow. Once you're finished, come back and I will begin to teach you Cybertronian anatomy."

"Why anatomy?"

"Your body is shifting into a Cybertronian's. To comprehend this, you must first understand the locations and functions of a Cybertronian's basic structure. Thus, we start with anatomy."

Shrugging, I replied, "Alright, Doc. Whatever you say."

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

* * *

(A-POV)

"Very good, Alestia!" Ratchet exclaimed. "That's the fourth time in a row you've hidden your signature."

"It's about time, too!" I added.

"Even though it's taken you longer, you've done remarkably well during your training."

"I couldn't have done it without your help, Ratch." A soft smile graced my face. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now, because I helped you this time doesn't mean I'll do it again. Don't go and get yourself chased by Decepticons." His voice was stern, but I saw the warmth in his gaze and my smile broadened.

"Does this mean I go home now?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't. Human education begins in a couple days, and this is your 'senior year,' as you have described it. That is your last year before further academics, correct?"

I blinked. "Yeah, that's right."

"You seem unhappy." The Medic glanced at me. "Are you not excited to see your friends?"

"No, I am. I just... I don't wanna to leave here. I like being around the Autobots." There was no pressure to be on my guard because here, I was hidden. And that meant I was safe.

The Autobots has grown to be somewhat of a family to me in the last couple months, and I had no intention of letting go.

But what if I have to? I thought worriedly.

I closed myself off from the ache that bloomed in my chest. Leaving was inevitable. It would be better if I accepted that sooner rather than later.

 _You know what getting too close to people means. It means heartbreak, and that's something you don't need right now._

"I'm going to go fill up my water bottle. I'll be back in a minute." I grabbed it and walked out of the MedBay.

* * *

(H-POV)

"Master, she plans to leave very soon. The girl, as always, is hesitant to part from those she calls her friends."

Hanks was standing in a remote corner of the base, somewhere where he hadn't been caught before. It was a reliable and soundproof abandoned room somewhere in the back of the building. To others, it looked ordinary, and it was the perfect place. He was too insignificant to the others to get an office, and Hank didn't take offense.

It meant his cover was working. He didn't want to be around the soldiers or Autobots any more than he had to be. After all, how would he keep an eye on Alestia if he didn't at least be around them for a little while?

Salem would whoop his ass if he didn't do his job correctly.

"Well then," the voice on the other end of the phone mused, "I trust you will come up with a brilliant idea. To make sure she follows my rules, of course."

Hank smiled deviously. "Oh master, I will not let you down. In fact, I already have an idea of what I'm going to do to her."

"No hurting allowed, Letterman. You know that." he crooned.

"Certainly! I would never dare defy you, sir. This one will drive her right into your hands."

"You promise? I wouldn't want you to fuck this up." The threatening undertone to Salem's voice sent a tremor down Hank's spine.

His eye twitched as he replied, "I give you my word. I will not fail you."

* * *

(A-POV)

"Hey Y'all, guess who just fixed their problem. This gal!" I shouted, pointing at myself and wiggling my finger.

"You've gotta be shittin' me. You finally did it." Lennox said.

"It's about fuckin' time!" Epps chirped from a couple yards away.

I laughed. "That's what I said!"

From the corner of my eye, I spotted Hank Letterman glaring at me from the corner of the room. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow, daring me to say something.

Damn, was the man that desperate for a reaction out of me?

Rolling my eyes, I clapped Lennox on the back. "Have you heard from the wife recently? I wanna know how your beautiful girl is doing."

"I haven't talked to her since last week, but as far as I know, they're both doing great. Thanks for asking."

"Anytime," I winked playfully.

"So," Epps drawled from behind me, "Now that you're 18, have you thought about joining the special forces? After graduation, of course."

"I haven't thought about it. Honestly, it depends on where my missions take me."

He nodded. "I understand. When you go back home, don't forget about us. We'd all be honored to have you join."

"Aw, you're gonna make me cry." I jokingly sniffled. "I'm touched."

"Alright, enough with the sarcasm little lady." His hand shot out and ruffled my hair.

"I can't help it," I grinned up at Epps. "the stuff runs through my veins."

All three of us were chuckling when Hank finally approached. It's about time. I never thought he'd work up the nerve to say something.

Turning, I felt my smile melt off my face as my eyes landed on his face.

"Mr. Letterman," I addressed icily. "What brings you here today?"

My body tensed when I saw his eyes gleam wickedly. "Hello there, Alestia. A pleasure to see you, as always."

"The pleasure is mine." I quipped, gritting my teeth.

"I come bearing news for you."

"Oh, really? Do tell."

"I have recently received word that you managed to conceal your energy signature. Since you are no longer bound here because of your problem," Hank spat the word, "you've been ordered to remove yourself. Both from the Autobot's and from NEST's company."

I let myself process the words he spoke, and my blood began to boil. "You can't do that. You don't have the power." I replied shortly.

Was this some kind of joke?

A small, cocky smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, but it wasn't me who issued the order. It was my superiors."

Lennox jumped into the conversation before I could open my mouth. "What do you mean, your superiors issued the order?"

"I mean," Hank retorted, "that the head executives in charge of NEST ordered Alestia terminated from the base." His tone turned lazy, and he picked imaginary dirt from under his fingernail as he spoke.

"I informed them of the situation at hand. A civilian who caused trouble had a quick Cybertronian-related incident. They had to stay on base until the problem was solved. It is solved now, and you are, to put it simply, getting kicked. Off. Base."

My eyes narrowed at the bastard's words and felt my spark thrum louder than usual. I clenched my fists at my sides as Hank turned to walk away.

After a few seconds, he stopped and turned around so that he was facing us once more. "Oh, I forgot to mention one thing." He plastered a vicious grin on his face. "You're never allowed to see or hear from the Autobots ever again."

* * *

 **And there it is folks, the end of chapter 27. I hope you liked it! Remember, if you have any feedback or ideas regarding the story, don't hesitate to leave a review or message me. I will gladly reply! Hope you lovies enjoy the rest of your day!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey, my gorgeous readers! Welcome back to another chapter. This one is pretty lengthy, so I hope you enjoy the content. Thanks for all of your support, I truly appreciate it. Welp, I won't keep y'all from the chapter anymore. Here it is!**

* * *

"Wh-what?" I choked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said." Hank placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. Hard. "I'm sorry that things didn't go the way you planned."

My head went silent and I could only stare after him as he strutted away.

"This isn't possible. He can't do this to you, Alestia." Epps shook his head.

"He already did," I replied softly, not risking to meet his gaze. I swallowed thickly. "It wasn't him who issued the order. Hank only brought me to their attention."

"You can't leave!" Lennox protested "Not like this."

"I have no choice, Lennox. You heard the man. There is no other option."

"You could refuse!" Epps chimed, his eyes narrowing in anger and frustration.

"I was going to leave anyway." I sucked in a breath, trying to calm the heaving that was building in my chest. "The only difference is that... I'm never going to be able to see you guys again."

I felt the sting of tears and quickly swiveled out of view. "I should start packing my things." I murmured, and this time, they let me go without a fight.

-0-0-0-

I opened the door to my room and looked around. Everything was in its proper place, the way I liked it. Although my bed wasn't made, it never really was unless I had company, the room looked like... it was mine.

My clothes were in the drawers. My phone and charger were laying on my nightstand alongside my stack of books. My socks from the day before were laying on the floor. I had attempted to throw them into the laundry basket while laying down last night.

I gently picked up the framed photo of my family portrait and then glanced up at the replica hanging on the wall.

This place, it had become my home during the past months. I had been comfortable here. I had been safe. And I had enjoyed the other's company.

With a sigh, I packed my belongings until the room was bare. I assumed that Hank wanted me out as soon as possible. Actually, I was sure of it. The man hated my guts, just like I hated his. The whole time I had known him, he'd acted like an asshole.

Every single goddamn time. He acted as if we should bow and kiss the ground every time he walked by. A person that selfish did not deserve a position such as his. Liaison to the Autobots should not be taken lightly. They were aliens, and they had saved Earth from the Decepticons.

What part of that did people who knew the truth not understand about that?

 _But_ , I reminded myself, _they hadn't fought beside them like you, Sam, Mikaela, and the soldiers did._

I scowled. I hated that I saw both sides in an argument, even if that argument is with myself. I had always been able to do that for as long as I could remember. It was a weakness I could not afford to show.

It would most definitely be used against me.

As I emptied out my dresser, I pulled out the last article of clothing that was sitting at the bottom of the drawer. They were the camo pants one of the female soldiers had given me when I first arrived. She had been nice enough to give them to me, refusing to take them back when I offered.

I folded them carefully and placed them in the suitcase. When I had finished cleaning out the room, I grabbed the suitcase and painting and carried them out of the room. I left them at the door, and I didn't dare look back.

I took my time walking through the building. Reaching the MedBay, I looked in to find Ratchet working on some type of medical equipment. I couldn't tell what it was from my distance, but he seemed intent on finishing the project.

Thankfully, the mech didn't notice me standing at the entrance to the massive space. I didn't want him to. I simply wished to watch him work, even if it was from afar. I knew I'd never see it again, and I wanted to absorb as much as possible while I still had time. The thought sent a pang through my chest. Clenching my fists, I found the strength to walk away.

As I proceeded down the hallway, I started to remember all the memories I made in the past few months. Hanging out with Mudflap and Skids, gossiping with the triplets. Training with Ironhide, discussing battle tactics with Jolt. Talking with Optimus.

Oh.

 _Optimus._

I rubbed my eyes. What am I going to do about that? Blinking a couple times, I thought, I don't think I can do anything.

I heaved a breath and continued walking. I reached the Autobot's hangar and looked around. Only Arcee, Chromia, and Flareup were in the room. Ratchet was in the MedBay and the rest were on a scouting mission.

An idea popped into my head as soon as I laid eyes on the chatting triplets, and I approached them.

I waved to Chromia and Flareup, who waved back cheerfully.

"Hey," I said, facing Arcee's back. Her pink armor was dented and scratched but looked intact. I frowned. Wasn't there anyone who took care of them, who made sure they were ever clean?

Her warm gaze met mine as she turned to face me. "Hello, sister-spark. How do you fare today?"

"Fine, thank you. How are you?"

"Busy as always." She replied, a slight smile present on her faceplates. "I'm sure you know how it is, dealing with the battle plans and the strategies. What move would be best, which way to go." Arcee rolled her optics. "It's awfully tedious after a while, not to mention the pressure of it all."

I felt the corner of my lip twitch upwards. "Yes, I know what you mean. It takes some getting used to, and in the end, all you can do is hope for the best."

"Precisely."

I scratched the back of my neck and cracked my knuckles. "I- well... I-um- wanted to ask you something. If that would be alright with you. "

"Of course. Ask away."

"This may seem a bit strange, but how did Cybertronian customs play out when dealing with a higher up?"

"Like a Prime? Or a Supreme Commander?"

"Let's go with a Prime." I murmured.

"Okay, well, do you have any specific questions in mind?"

"Actually, I do."

-0-0-0-

The day after I had received the news, my belongings were waiting for me on the tarmac. I was staying by the railing that looked out into the ocean.

I closed my eyes as I felt the sea breeze kiss my face, and I was close enough that I felt a spray of water. The water was fairly calm today, with the waves lapping at the shore. Soaking up the August sun, I tipped my head back and sighed. My mind wandered for the first time in days.

I remembered when my family and I would take weekend trips up to the beach during the summer.

There was one day I would never forget. My dad was reading a book and watching Becky as she built a sand castle. Liam collected seashells along the shore, while my mom and I waded in the water.

We stayed there from morning until late afternoon, and it was, quite literally, the perfect day. We had cold-cut sandwiches for lunch with chips and soda. Becky and Liam would have belching contests to see who could do it the loudest. Becky would always win.

Mom would scold them, but soon, she would laugh along every time. Dad would layer his sandwiches with mustard and mayonnaise, saying that it was "the lifeblood of all sandwiches." I thought it was gross, and I even said so once. His only reply was to dip his finger in the mustard, lick it, and then stick his tongue out at me.

Mom had swatted his arm playfully, and Dad had plopped a loud, smacking kiss on her cheek. To us kids, it had been the funniest thing in the world.

We had been so happy. Liam and Becky didn't even argue that day, and my parents had been goofier. It was like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders, and I cherished it.

From then on, my favorite place was the beach.

Now looking at the wide expanse of sea opposite me, I yearned to go closer to the water and listen to it crash against the rocks. I wanted to feel the sand between toes and I wanted the rest of the world to melt away.

Only for a few hours.

But, I knew that couldn't happen. Not right now. Taking one last glance at the ocean, I turned to meet the plane that would be bringing me home.

-0-0-0-

(W-POV)

"Everything ready for flight?"

"Yes, sir."

Will nodded at the pilot as he stepped off the plane. Almost immediately he spotted Alestia making her way onto the tarmac.

She gave him a small, sad smile. "Hey, Will. How are you?"

"I'm alright, hun. How are you holding up?" He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm well, thank you."

Will raised his eyebrow as if saying, yeah right.

Alestia rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, really." Her eyes were dry, and she seemed okay, but Will had a sinking feeling that she was lying. After all this time, and especially right before she was about to leave, why would she lie to him? Alestia must have sensed the shift in him and the little bit of light in her eyes winked out. The smile was gone too. She looked tired, and not the kind that came from sleep. She looked mentally exhausted.

"Will," Alestia began and rubbed her eyes, "I don't want to go." She sounded so small and so helpless, that Will couldn't help but pull her into his arms. He'd miss the kid.

The young girl had become his friend over the past months, proving herself over and over again. She was fierce, and he's miss having her presence on base. After all, she was only eighteen.

Alestia squeezed once and said, "Thank you, for accepting me into your family."

They let go and a smile crept onto Will's face. "You earned it, kid."

She reached out and ruffled his hair like he had done countless times to her. They both laughed and walked over to the growing group of people who wished to say goodbye to her. This included the Autobots.

When they reached Epps, they lifted their arms and clasped hands. "It's been nice having you here." The sergeant stated.

"It's been nice being here. I'm glad you enjoyed my company." They shared a brief hug and the rest of the N.E.S.T soldiers she had talked to lined up to give her high fives. It reminded Will of playing on a sports team in high school. She walked down the line, high fiving and clapping them on the back while laughing the whole time.

She sobered, though, as she approached the first of the 'bots.

-0-0-0-

(A-POV)

Jolt lowered himself so that he was at eye-level with me. When he was close enough to hear me, I murmured, "You may be new at being a warrior, you are a strong and talented Autobot. You are a skilled fighter; so don't doubt yourself."

The blue mech lowered his chin slightly. "Thank you for your guidance. I will never forget it, or you."

I moved on to Mudflap and Skids. "Yo, 'Lest! We gonna miss yous." Skids spoke up.

Mudflap stared at me, and Skids had to nudge him in order to break his trance. "Um... Yea, we gon miss you a lot. Thanks, fo' always hangin' out with us when nobody else would. Yous one of the nicest people we know, and we'll miss you."

My brows furrowed in sadness. "I'll miss you guys, too. Try not to get into too many arguments with each other, okay?"

"Fo' yous, anything." Mudflap grinned and fist-bumped me. Skids proceeded to do the same as his twin. They obviously remembered the first time they said that before they left for a mission. It seemed so long ago, and my heart began to ache.

When our conversation was finished, it was Sideswipe's turn.

"Well, little lady, I guess this is goodbye." Without warning, the bot picked me up and threw me high into the air, playing the game we always did when together. I'd miss it.

"Woah!" I shouted, and with a swiftness I've never seen before, Sideswipe caught me and winked. "Always expect the unexpected. I thought you would've learned that with me by now."

I laughed and patted his cheek. "Bye, you little glitch."

With a snicker, he set me down. "Watch your mouth, 'Lest. You wouldn't want to turn out like grumpy old Ratchet, now would you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said in a sing-song voice while shaking my head.

Walking up to Ironhide, I prepared myself as he wrapped his servo around my waist. "I don't want any sentimental words, squishy. It's just goodbye."

"I know, 'Hide. Thank you, though, for helping me with training. "

"You needed some critiquing fleshy, and I jumped in. It was nothing." Ironhide responded in a gruff voice.

Although his words were short, I could understand that he appreciated the gratitude. As he placed me on the ground, I didn't bother saying anything else. I had a feeling he didn't want to hear goodbye as much as I didn't want to say it.

"And," I added, "thanks for making me feel welcome. I will be forever grateful."

"You're one of the few liquid-filled beings I can tolerate around here. Besides, you proved yourself when you leaped in front of your friends during our introduction."

Coming from Ironhide, those words meant a lot.

"Hello, Alestia," Arcee spoke as I approached the triplets.

"Hey, guys."

"So," Chromia piped, "this is it."

"Yeah, it is." My voice grew thick, and I fought against it as I looked at all three of their faces. After every bot I talked to, the pressure in my chest grew, and I knew it would stay there for a while. Even after today was done.

I just hoped to get this done quickly because I didn't know how much more I could take before my heart cracked. "Thanks for being patient with me, even when it was probably hard. You guys didn't push me to say anything. You were there for me, and that means more than I could ever explain."

"Anytime. Thank you for being... yourself. Your presence here was uplifting." Flareup murmured, and I beamed.

"I will miss you, sister-sparks."

"Just as we will miss you," Arcee replied sadly.

I kicked Ratchet's foot as I neared him. "Hey, Doc'.

"Hello."

I couldn't help but chuckle at his small reply. "Thank you for helping me with my problems. I'm sure you could have been doing more productive things, and I appreciate what you've done for me."

"You're welcome." The corner of the mech's mouth was curved. "Just because I helped you, doesn't mean you don't have to watch your aft. Be safe, or else I won't fix you to teach you a lesson. Understand?"

"Loud and clear, Ratchet."

Lastly, I reached Optimus. My breath caught in my throat as I looked up at him, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. A shower of sparks appeared in front of me and I jumped back a bit in surprise.

The holoform took shape, and even then I had to tip my head back to see his face. His dark blue-black hair glistened in the sun, and his azure eyes were bright as my own met them. I took him in, knowing that this would be the last time I would see it.

That thought hurt me more than I had prepared for. The holoform was powerfully built, but not as muscled as Ironhide's was. You could see the lines of his body through his navy blue shirt. It was partially hidden with a darker jacket with red flames. They originated from the bottom and licked upwards, maintaining the reflection of his true self.

There was no sign of military ranking on him today. I guess this was his casual attire, and I wasn't too sad about that. Optimus looked incredible.

"Hello, Alestia." I could have sworn I felt the rumble of his voice in my chest; even at a distance.

"Hey, boss-bot." I smiled, suppressing the shiver that ran down my arms. "Why are you in your holoform?"

His head cocked to the side, and a piece of hair fell into Optimus' eyes. There was no movement to put in back in its place, and my fingers itched to fix it. "I wished to take part in the human's act of saying goodbye. It is called 'hugging', is it not?" The look on his face was so innocent that I almost giggled.

"You don't have to do that! Besides, I was hoping I could say goodbye to your real form; not your fake one."

"This form is simply a reflection of myself; only human. It is still me."

I murmured, "Your original form is much better than this one. I like you best when you're... you."

"Then we will compromise." A smidgen of amusement was present on his face. "I will say goodbye to you as my holoform, and you can say goodbye to my original form."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Fine." My tone was light. I definitely wasn't complaining about seeing both of his forms one last time. I liked them all, but I wasn't lying when I said I preferred his robot mode. That was the one I had met him in, and besides, I loved the pieces that made him Cybertronian. It was his race, and it suited him perfectly. Nobody on Earth could ever compare.

By the meager shuffle of his feet and the hesitation building, it was obvious he didn't really know what to do next. So I took the lead. For once, he was unsure of himself, and it was kinda cute.

 _Stop it! Oh my God, what is wrong with me! I need to snap out of it. Think negative thoughts, and everything will be better. You know you can't think about him like that... it's dangerous. You of all people should know that. Haven't you learned your lesson?_

Keeping my face neutral, I began, "Place your hands on my shoulders." Ever-so-lightly, he rested them where I told him to. I stepped closer to him and threaded my arms around his waist. I completely ignored the pounding of my heart and the insistent thrumming of my spark.

"Now," I whispered, "wrap your arms around my shoulders and pull me closer."

"Like this?" Even his voice was low as our bodies pressed up against each other.

"Exactly like that; and that's how you hug. Now we stay like this until we're ready to let go."

Our bodies were close, and our backs were both stiff, but I breathed him in, and everything I've kept at bay flooded back to me. I was leaving, and this was real. It wasn't a dream, no matter how much I wanted it to be. I was never going to see any of the friends I had made ever again. And I just... sagged. I tucked my head in his chest as the holoform buried his face into my shoulder.

God, I could feel his breathing on my skin.

At that, I decided to fuck all the consequences of being here, in this moment, with Optimus. If I was never going to see him again, I would make this count.

I would make sure that I remembered this day forever. I considered it my first and only gift to myself since I turned fifteen.

I squeezed Optimus even closer to my body, not even knowing if it was possible. I let a single tear fall from each of my eyes, and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. Because in his arms, I was safe. I was protected. And I knew I would never have that again. So I savored every second of it.

As we slowly released each other, I tried to smile when I met his eyes, but it felt more like a wince than anything else. "It's my turn. So..." I wiggled my fingers. "Get rid of the holoform." Optimus only chuckled and disappeared with a flare of light. Before I could blink, the mech's metal hand was placed on the ground in front of me. Stepping on his palm, I grabbed his thumb as Optimus lifted me to his full height.

I stared at his faceplates, attempting to memorize every groove and every mark. I wanted his face, and all their faces, engraved in my mind. Not wasting a moment, I knelt down on one knee and bowed my head. I began to recite the Cybertronian words Arcee had practiced with me.

 **":|Optimus Prime, I hereby claim thee as my one and only Prime. I will follow your command until the day my spark offlines. I will never doubt you, never lead you astray, never betray you. I will fight for you, and I will fight beside you. I will forever be yours to command. My spark is true and as a Cybertronian, I swear my oath upon the AllSpark.|:"**

I sensed the shock and heard gasps from the others as I awaited his reply. I knew the soldiers had no idea what I said. Only Arcee knew what I had planned because I had asked her to help me. No doubt she was filling the confused people in on the conversation. Optimus' digit lifted my chin and he spoke in the response to my speech.

 **":|As Prime, I accept your offer of loyalty. From now until your spark offlines, I** **admit you into my ranks.** **I will dutifully lead you into battle, I will fight beside you, and I will command you with pride and dignity.|:"**

The pink triplet had explained that Optimus could either refuse or accept my proposal. She had taught me the acceptance speech, saying that she didn't need to bother with the other one. A part of me was anxious that he wouldn't want my loyalty, and I was relieved that he authorized it.

Grinning like a fool, I stood and motioned for him to lift me to his face. I hugged his cheek as much as my small arms would allow. I finally told Optimus what I had wanted to tell him since I first approached him. "Thank you for listening to me, for being a friend when I desperately needed one. Thank you for looking out for me, and being there for me, and letting me cry when I needed a release." The weight in my chest was crushing now, and I whispered, Thank you for making me feel happy again."

"I will never forget you, Alestia. I will miss you... very much. Thank you for allowing me to confide in you, and for keeping me company when I wanted it most." His head leaned into my embrace and my throat convulsed.

"I'll miss you, too."

When the time came to set me down, my eyes were arid, but I was empty inside.

I neared my unit, who had mine and their belongings. Lily and Lucas looked at me with sympathy. Alex glanced at me worriedly, and even James had a glint of concern in his gaze. Peeking over my shoulder, I murmured, "Let's go."

They followed, and I didn't dare look back as I walked onto the plane.

* * *

 **There it is! Hope you guys liked it. I worked really hard on this one because it meant so much to me. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, tell me if I'm making you guys happy. I want to know if you have any suggestions for my writing or even the storyline. I love hearing your thoughts on my stuff. Thanks again for all of your favorites, follows, and reviews. They mean so much to me. Before I check out, I wanted to inform you that this is NOT the end of the story if anybody is confused. I have a plan... but y'all are just gonna have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **See ya!**

 **~LNico123**


	29. Chapter 29

**WHAT'S UP, MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! How's it going? This chapter is a bit of a changeup since the 'bots are out of the picture (for now). Don't worry, I promise they'll be back soon. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes in advance.**

 **Without further ado, here's the update! Hope you like it 3**

* * *

(AX-POV)

Alex carefully watched his best friend take a seat on the plane. She didn't hesitate to find the Autobots from the window, and she never once took her eyes off them. Even when they had ascended into the air. Her back remained ramrod straight, even after forty-five minutes of flying. Alestia's hands were clasped together on her lap, her fingers twitching occasionally.

From an outside perspective, she looked fine.

But Alex knew when something wasn't right. He always had. After years of fighting side by side, studying her movements, her tactics: he knew when something was off.

In fact, they all had. For the most part. When Alestia wanted to hide something, she was always successful. She would plaster the most brilliant smile on her face, even getting it to reach her eyes when she desired. She could play any part in the book: seducer, narcissist, team player, nurturer.

It was what she did when she thought nobody was looking that gave everything away.

She always tried to be the strong one; the leader everyone looked up to. In that sense, Optimus might have been the only one who could sympathize greatly with that. It was possibly why they fit like puzzle pieces.

He itched to go fix her, to bring some light back into her eyes. He would give anything to make her jubilant again. He took all but one step toward her when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Alex looked up, and James shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because," The spy responded while taking a glance at his superior, "there are some things even the closest of friends cannot heal. Not right away at least. She had to say goodbye to a large number of people today. Many of those who helped her grow in ways she desperately needed."

"She can't be empty again... not like last time." Alex's voice was low. "Don't you see she's retreating into her mind? You of all people should know how dangerous that is." Anger bubbled in his chest at the mere thought of abandoning her.

James only narrowed his eyes.

"This is a completely different situation. Yes, what happened three years ago was horrible. She required someone to pull her out before she destroyed herself. That is understandable, and it was dangerous to stand idly by and watch. This is something that can only be healed from within. She is grieving for her friends; ones she only had to say goodbye to."

"Why is this so different?" Alex spat. "Either way, Alestia's losing people she cares about."

"This time..." He trailed, "she can take comfort in knowing they're all alive."

Those words knocked the breath from his lungs. Sighing, he tugged on his black curls. "I can't just... not do anything."

"Sadly, you have no choice." Lily piped up softly from behind. "None of us have a choice. As of right now, there is nothing we can do but protect her and be there for her when she's ready for our company."

As the group began chattering back and forth, Alestia surprised them.

"Hey, guys. " Her face held nothing of what they had just seen. It was softer than when she was usually around them. "You know, I am fine right?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Saying goodbye reminded me of my family. That's why I blanked out for a few minutes. Trust me, if I wasn't okay, you guys would be able to tell. I promise." She smiled, and it lit her entire face.

They were absolutely taken aback. She hadn't smiled like that in years. So... she was, in fact, fine.

Right?

"Are you sure?" Alex prodded suspiciously.

"Of course!" Alestia chuckled. "Why would I lie about something like this? Anyway, I'm gonna pick up on my book." She began to turn but peeked over her shoulder, amusement carried in her voice. "Any objections?"

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

* * *

(A-POV)

It only took a couple of weeks after I left Deigo Garcia for Salem's remaining people to show up on our scanners. Senior year had started, and teachers were up to their usual shit. Projects upon tests upon quizzes, and then more tests. The first day was great, and then it became the classic hellhole that is high school.

"What the shit?" Lucas exclaimed.

"What?" I questioned.

"Another location ping came up on the screen? I don't understand. It's like they all come out and then they all disappear again." Lucas frowned, tapping the piece of tracking equipment in his hand.

"Scouting missions?" Lily commented. "It could explain their movements."

Alex intervened before the twin could close her mouth. "For what, though? What could they be after? Salem's dead, and as far as we know, there's no one else who's taken his place. What would be the point in all this?"

"It's possible that they are looking for Alestia," James said.

Lily shot back with ice in her blue eyes, "Hasn't it been enough? They lost their all-knowing, powerful, fucking fantabulous leader and now they want more? In that explosion after rescuing our leader, more than half their ranks were wiped out. Do they want more?" Cracking her knuckled intimidatingly, I fought back a small smile.

That's the Lily I know and love.

Protective over everything she calls hers. Whether that be her friends, her family, or the Kit-Kats she sometimes stashed in her nightstand.

"Just because they have lost in the past does not mean that they will give up. If they want something, they will sacrifice everything to achieve it. That's one of the main reasons why Salem took those types of people under his wing in the first place. They have ambition, and that does not die slowly. With or without a leader." I threw into the conversation.

"They captured me once. And they believe they can do it again. That is the driving force behind their motives. The possibility that they could have a fighting chance again."

"You know damn well none of us will allow that to happen," Lucas argued. His free hand curled into a fist. Clenching his teeth, he picked up the scanner once more.

"I appreciate that Lucas," I eased the edge out of my voice, "but none of us know that it won't happen again. That's why we must prepare for anything and everything. We cannot afford to let our guards down until-"

James threw his fist down onto the table, startling us all. "Until when, Alestia?" He was near-shouting and clearly pissed. "We've been fighting these fucking people for years now, and we haven't had a break.

"Our stay in Tranquility was full of scouting and worrying; bracing ourselves for a sign of activity. Now that we're back, it's exactly the same as before. We haven't been able to breathe for months."

Chest heaving, his mouth snapped shut. He glanced down and away from everyone's attention.

"I know," I said softly. "And I'm sorry for that. I know none of you has had a proper vacation, and I know it's hard. You all know that if it gets too much to handle, each one of you is entitled to walk away and never look back. I won't ever judge you if that's what it comes down to. I'd understand."

"As Lily said," Alex jumped in, "they have less than half of their group left. We can find out where they're hiding. We create a big enough diversion that a team of two or three go to check it out. Then, we burn their damned base to the ground. Or, we could go for another tactic. Whichever you prefer."

I looked sharply up at my second. Cocking my head and narrowing my eyes, I knew exactly what he had done.

Shaking my head, a small smile appeared on my face.

Always one to instill hope in others, that one.

I was proud to call him my second in command.

"No, that's a great idea," Lucas stated, pondering the plan I knew began brewing in his mind. He had always been like that.

In regards to the rational side of things, he was the complete opposite of his sister. Lily was the one who told consequences to fuck off and jumped right into things.

Lucas carefully analyzed situations before entering them. Nobody thought he would be like that, especially since it didn't fit with his flirtatious and cheerful personality.

But when I got to know him and his twin, it made sense.

Even being the younger brother by four seconds, he always felt as if it was his duty to watch his sister's back. Their parents were so rich it wasn't even funny.

The mom was always away on business trips around the globe, advertising the family-owned company.

Their dad cared about them, sure, but he wasn't there for them. He tried respecting his children's privacy but did so too much.

It ended up driving a wedge even deeper between the parent-child relationships. As far as I knew, the twins' parents held them to high standards; even higher than I held for myself.

Every time I've tried coaxing the painful memories out, they let out a small bit and then withdrew from the conversation. I guess the hurt was still too much to discuss with an outsider.

That, I could perfectly understand.

And for that reason, I never pushed. It was their burden to share, and I was glad that they at least had each other.

"So, we have come to an agreement?" I questioned the group.

Lily nodded and smirked wickedly. "We hunt them down, and then we kill them all. For everything they've ever done."

-0-0-0-

Everyone ready?" I whispered over my shoulder, not daring to take my eyes off our target.

"Locked and loaded, boss," Alex replied.

"Then let's roll."

Crouching low and remaining out of sight, I swiftly made my way down the outside fire escape of the apartment building we were residing on. I reached down to make sure my knife was hidden in the waistband of my pants.

I caught Alex's gaze where he was positioned above me before dropping to the ground. I began strolling calmly down the street. James was tracking the targets from the rooftops, Lily was serving as the eyes from the ground, and Lucas was tracking them on his scanner. He was also the backup if anything were to go awry. He would remain here.

It was my job to scout ahead. Of course, I had offered. There was no way I would purposefully allow my unit to get close to the enemy first. I'd learned my lesson already. If they wanted me, then they would get me.

But they would be damned to the pit if they dared to lay a hand on my people.

"So far, so good. You're in the clear, 'Lest." Lucas's voice came from the small Bluetooth in my ear. "They're taking a left now. By the looks of it, they're heading for an alleyway."

"Understood," I replied.

Just as I reached a cafe tucked into a corner of the town, I spotted a red-haired girl disappear behind the building. It was a warm and sunny day for Tranquility in September. I had straightened my hair to attempt to disguise myself a bit.

I was wearing black sunglasses that hid my eyes, as well as jeans, a breezy tank, and a light windbreaker. Chewing gum, I blew a bubble and passed the opening of the alley uninterestedly, swishing my hips a bit.

Now out of sight, I peaked around the edge and saw nobody there. "I lost track of them," I said low enough that only the Bluetooth could pick up on my words. I quietly and slowly rounded the corner, keeping my eyes and ears open for any signs of life.

A small rustle of a nearby trashcan sent waves of adrenaline pumping through my body, and I went on high-alert. My hand flew to my knife and I advanced. A black mass ran out from behind the object, and I jumped, startled.

A small black head turned to look at me.

And it meowed.

It was a cat.

I rolled my eyes, completely exasperated with myself. I got scared... by a black cat.

Lucas's voice crackled to life in my ear the next second. "Erm, I couldn't tell you where they went. Their heat signature went offline."

"What do you mean, I watched them turn into here."

"I don't see anything from the top." James murmured.

"So what, they vanished into thin air? That's impossible. They have to be here somewhere." I turned to look at Lily, who had padded to my side.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the words caught in my throat as I felt something press against the back of my head. A click resonated throughout the small area, and my heart began to palpitate.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot you both." The voice was flat; a little husky too. It was the girl I had seen earlier, and she sounded nervous. It was clear she was new to the ranks; I had seen others better trained than this one. For a newbie, she did pretty well at attempting to keep her emotions out of her tone.

Side-glancing at Lily, we made eye contact and I blinked. As quick as lightning, the blonde swiveled and shoved the redhead's arms up so that they were pointing skyward. A sound of surprise came from the girl's throat, and I turned to knock both guns from her grip. I grabbed one of her arms while Lily grabbed the other.

Simultaneously, Lily and I took her arms and pushed them behind the girl's back.

With a small battle cry, my partner and I ran her into the wall, holding her forcefully against it. She struggled against our grips but gave up after a few moments.

Within the midst of the fighting, her ponytail had loosened, and strands fell into her face. "Get off me!" She snarled, trying one last time to escape.

We only held her tighter.

"What's your name?" I demanded, pressing the side of her head into the brick.

"Why would I tell you?" The redhead laughed breathlessly. "You're the enemy."

"Because I told you to, that's why. And right now, we have the upper hand. So think through the situation, and stop being so hard-headed."

Her chuckling stopped. "Natalia."

"Natalia, I am asking you nicely. " I murmured. "Cooperate, and I ensure nothing will happen to you. Unless of course," I shrugged, "you hurt my unit. But I'm sure you already had an inkling that would happen.

"So, where is your base?" I could tell Natalia was scared. She had a right to be. I knew I would be frightened if I was in her position. She was young; around my age by the looks of it.

I also knew that Lucas, James, and Alex could hear everything through the Bluetooth, and I sent a silent thanks to them for staying quiet.

Fear flashed in Natalia's eyes, but she shook her head.

"Don't refuse. You have my word that we will not hurt you if you comply. You already know who I am, right?" I soothingly said.

"You-you're Alestia Barone."

"That I am, and this is my friend, Lily."

"Hiya," Lily replied quite cheerfully.

"We just want to know where the base is, hon. That's it. We are good people, and we hold ourselves accountable for our actions. Which means," I added, "we do not go back on our promises."

Natalia seemed to relax under our grips, breathing a small sigh of relief. "Thank God," her voice shook and she whispered, "You don't know what it's like in there. They do the... the worst things to you. I don't want to go back."

Lily and I glanced at each other, and her eyes conveyed the same pain that was ebbing in my chest. "Hon, I know exactly what you go through. I went through it myself."

Natalia's eyes widened. "You were apart of them?"

"No, never," I spoke gently but firmly. "They captured me and killed my family."

Moving my head slightly, I met her jade-green eyes and maintained eye contact. "I understand." I hummed, loud enough so that only she could hear my voice.

I could see the eensy-teensy amount of trust there, and apart of me sighed in relief. I allowed her to see the pain and fear I had felt, and that trust grew a little more.

"Can you please give us an answer?"

Thankfully, it was enough that she opened her mouth to give us the answer. As she was about to speak, Lily called my name.

My head shot up and saw two men standing at the entrance to the alley. A man, about 6'1", stood there and looked as if he had won.

Fuck.

He was blocking the exit.

"Why in any of the gods' names would she do that?" He drawled, crossing his arms and smirking at me. "She knows better. Or, at least she should."

The color drained from Natalia's face, and her breathing rate quickened. She was beginning to panic.

I hastily released her and motioned for Lily to do the same. She was not the number one enemy any longer. She was only a kid. A kid who had somehow wound up in something much bigger than herself.

Pushing her protectively behind me, Lily stepped beside my frame to provide more of a shield, and we both crouched down in a defensive mode.

"Oh, so now you're protecting her. How quaint." The man sneered. A cry for help came from behind us, and I turned to see that another man had jumped out of the second-story window of the cafe and grabbed the girl.

He covered her mouth with his hand and brought a gun to her temple. She was locked in. Hot anger boiled in my chest, and I started to advance while glaring daggers at the man.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't do anything stupid, because I could easily pull this trigger and blow her brains out." He clicked his tongue, turning off the safety to reinstate his point, and I snarled.

He smirked. "Such as animal."

I didn't dare curse him out. He had a gun to Natalia's head, and I didn't know if he was bluffing or not. It was too risky; so I kept my mouth shut.

"Actually," The man's face suddenly turned thoughtful, "little red-head here was planning on opening her trap, was she not, Ralph?"

The other person who must have been Ralph laughed and said, "I believe she was, Deigo."

"Well then, I guess she'll have to learn her lesson." Diego hurled Natalia to the ground and pointed the gun at her. "No hard feelings, Nat."

His finger moved to the trigger, and I jumped forward.

"No!" I shrieked, but before I could get to him, James appeared from the sky and threw himself onto Diego.

They were both knocked to the ground from the force, and I spun to shove my knee into Ralph's stomach. He bent over from the blow and as his face moved closer to the ground it met with my awaiting fist. I heard a crunch as his head was thrown back.

"You bitch!" Ralph screamed, cradling his nose with one hand and his gut with the other.

The next instant, Lily knocked him flat on his ass by striking him in the back of the leg, and he went down with a loud howl. I turned to see James get punched in the face. I sprinted as fast as I could and tackled Diego.

"Natalia!" I called. "Get out of here!"

"But-You-" She started from where she had pressed herself out of the way of the fighting.

"GO!" I bellowed, and I twisted in time to see her run out of the alley.

I was tossed to the side and slammed into the wall.

"If you ever-" Diego began, but stopped as Alex wrapped his arm around his neck and chucked him backward.

Stumbling, he fell and smashed his head on the brick. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he dropped, blacking out.

I looked where Ralph had last been laying, and Lily piped up. "I took care of him. Hid his body where he won't be found within the next week. By then he should decompose enough where we won't be tracked. I'll take care of the other, too."

I nodded my thanks.

"Everyone okay?" I called, glancing around at my panting unit. They were tired, but together, and that was the one thing that mattered most. My eyes narrowed. "Where's Lucas?"

Here!" I turned to see Lucas jog into the alleyway. "I took care of the civilians. Nobody's coming to inspect. And I brought my car."

"Good work, everyone. Now," I ordered, "let's get back to safety."

-0-0-0-

We arrived back at my apartment, making sure that we weren't being followed. "That was a fucking funhouse, wasn't it?" Lucas stated sarcastically, tossing himself onto my couch.

"Totally. I'm itching to do it again." Alex plopped beside him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will be more encounters with them," I said, leaning against the countertop in my tiny kitchen. The living room and kitchen connected. There weren't any walls separating them.

James remained at my side as Lily went to join the others and turned on the T.V. She kept her arm straight at her side. Ralph had fought her as she was 'taking care of him', and her rotator cuff, as well as her forearm, had taken a bit of a beating.

I peeked at James, who had a black eye forming where Diego had punched him. As if sensing my gaze, his eyes met mine.

"You know the rules." He murmured, smirking a bit.

I snorted. "Doesn't mean I like them."

My unit and I had established a rule on injuries. If the injury was not deemed serious or harmful in any way, I was not allowed to heal them. If a bone was broken or fractured, it depended on how bad the case was. They agreed that if a tendon or many had ripped, I was allowed to use my powers.

It served as a reminder that simply because I had the ability to heal, we were not untouchable or higher than others. It was a way to remain human; to feel human.

It gave us another reason to fight with passion and honor. My left eye began to tingle as I surveyed his injury.

I started to prepare an ice pack. "At least take this, then." I held it out to him.

"Thank you." He took it and raised it to his eye.

I caught his wrist and scoffed. "Did you really think I would miss a crucial step?"

"Alestia, I'm-"

"Fine." I finished for him. "Yes, I know. I want to make sure you don't have a concussion though; just in case."

"Such a medic," James muttered under his breath, and I laughed while doing standard protocol.

My mind began to wander back to my times in Ratchet's MedBay, and my heart ached. I would never show my pain or my tears. My unit had enough things to deal with as it was; they didn't need to worry about their leader's mental health. I managed to hide it from them on the plane back to Tranquility, and I could do it again.

But only because I chose not to show it, doesn't mean it wasn't there.

"You don't have a concussion."

"I already knew that, but thanks anyway."

"Hey." I raised my hands defensively. "I was only checking."

James rolled his eyes and went to the fridge, pulling out an apple. I walked over to Lily and bent down on my knees in front of her. "Let me see."

Without a word, she sat up and allowed me to check her arm. As I ran my hands over her forearm, I carefully squeezed sections of it to feel if the muscle reacted normally and if the bone had been injured.

So far, nothing major was standing out, but I was certain she would have a pretty big bruise. I moved to her rotator cuff. "Stick your thumb up. I'm going to move your arm around."

I placed my fingers on her shoulder and slowly moved her arm in different positions, testing the strength of the muscles. "Nothing tore, but you'll need to rest your arm. The rotator cuff is injured the most; your forearm will have a bruise. I'll give you some stretches. Make sure you do them before you go to bed and when you wake up."

"Yes, ma'am." I glanced up and saw the amusement in Lily's eyes.

"Actually do the stretches."

"I will." She laughed.

"Promise?"

"I promise!" She raised her three middle fingers. "Scout's honor."

Shaking my head, I stood to my full height and strolled towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower," I threw over my shoulder. A chorus of voices responded, and I shut the door behind me.

As I peeled off my shirt, I prodded the growing bruise on my side and I hissed. Dirt had layered on my skin from the scuffle in the alley, and I took off the rest of my clothing and turned on the shower.

I applied shampoo and conditioner to my hair while scrubbing away the grime on my body.

When I finished, I hopped out of the shower, dried myself off, and put on the extra pair of clothes I always kept in the cabinet under the sink.

You never knew when a situation like this would happen.

With my unit, it happened pretty often.

I wore a pair of stretchy shorts with an oversized shirt, and I applied deodorant. I combed my hair and left the fan on to get rid of the steam.

I sat on the far right side of the couch and sprawled my legs over Lily, Lucas, and Alex's laps.

James was sitting in the armchair, so I didn't have to worry about him sitting on the floor like he usually chose. "Anyone can take a shower if they want to." I offered, but nobody moved.

I snorted and folded my arm inward towards my body. My other hand tucked itself under my head which I rested on the cushioned arm of the couch.

I felt my eyes droop as I watched the t.v. and before I could change my mind, I was asleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to show some of what the unit has to go through outside of the Autobots. TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL THINK! I love to hear your opinions; they keep me going! Tell me if there's too much dialogue and not enough of a description. Or the other way around. I've been a little worried about that recently, so I want to see what you guys had to say. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello there! Welcome to the 30th chapter. I still can't believe that I've written 30 chapters already. But, time does fly. I won't keep you all any longer, because I am a seriously horrible time-manager. I am so sorry about that. I loved reading your reviews! Thank you for sticking by the time in between my updates. Your words push me to write more!**

 **Anything you recognize besides my characters are not mine, and all rights go to their original owners.**

 **So, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

(W-POV)

"Yo, Lennox!"

The Major turned at the sound of one of his soldier's voices. "What's up, Epps?"

"We've got another Decepticon reading. Jolt managed to intercept a message before it could be sent to a group of 'em."

"Show me," Will commanded and jogged over to the tech station with Epps following close behind.

"See, right here."

Jolt glanced down at the newly arrived humans and displayed a hologram of the message. "It's written in Cybertronian," The blue 'bot spoke. "You will not be able to understand it, but the rest of the Autobots have been informed. They will be arriving..." His blue optics dimmed for a few moments, "now."

As Jolt had finished his sentence, the Autobots entered the hangar, Optimus in the lead. Together they transformed and walked over to where everyone had gathered. Ratchet, who had been in his MedBay, arrived as well.

"May I see it?" The blue and red Commander asked, and Jolt did so at once. As Optimus studied the jumbles of letters, one of the lieutenants, Nate, muttered, "What the fuck does it say?"

"It is a message inviting two Decepticons to meet in a specific location. In here, it gives coordinates to that place." Optimus replied, straightening slightly.

"Good job intercepting this message. The Decepticons will be expecting numbers to be coming their way, and we now have the element of surprise."

"Let's go kick some 'Con tailpipe!" Skids shouted, bouncing side to side on his pedes.

"Yeh boss, I've been itchin' to scrap a few of 'em!" His twin added eagerly.

"How the hell did you guys hear that? Nate whispered.

"Shit, I could barely hear him, and I'm standing right next to him!" Will looked around, wide-eyed, at the aliens standing before him.

It was still a shock to wake up and see them milling around, having conversations, and working on projects. Never had he seen aliens; let alone sentient robotic organisms, and it blew his mind.

Sometimes he could barely even contain his childlike glee. Every kid wanted to see something like this in person. It was something that could only happen in comic books and cartoons.

And it was fucking awesome.

Except for the part where he had to fight in a robot war. Yeah, that wasn't fun.

"We have audio receptors up to three times better than the average human, Major." Ratchet stated with amusement in his tone. "A multitude of your soldiers have also been near a bomb as it exploded. Sometimes you don't realize just how loud you speak."

Nate blinked. "Oh."

"That... uh- that makes sense." Epps cleared his throat, met Lennox's eyes, and shook his head in exasperation.

Will only grinned.

* * *

(O-POV)

Optimus was tired. More tired than he should have been, considering the fact that this had only been the third time the Decepticons had shown signs of activity.

He didn't want to deal with this civil war at the moment. Or ever again, if he had the choice.

No more fighting, no more sacrifice, no more death and despair.

He wanted his home alive again.

For the short time Alestia had been on base, everything had felt calm again. There had barely been any Decepticon activity. It had seemed like a vacation.

If that made him a terrible Prime, so be it.

He didn't have to worry about being the bot everyone looked up to in times of need. Of course, he was their leader, and he hoped to always be with his brothers and sisters.

The title simply weighed heavily on his spark. Sometimes too heavily.

When Alestia was around... he felt like he could allow more of Optimus to leak through. He didn't have to only be a Prime around her. And she had understood what it felt like to be a leader.

That had felt like a blessing from Primus himself.

Even Ratchet, who had been grumpy for vorns, began to lighten up with the femme's presence around.

That definitely meant something.

And now, Optimus and his Autobots had to return to battle without the strength and hope Alestia gave them each and every day.

He had to return to battle without his friend.

* * *

(A-POV)

"We need to find where they are, or we're never going to figure out the next course of action."

"I don't know how they do it, Alestia." Alex shook his head. "We're at a loss right now. All they do it pop up, and then disappear a few minutes later. It's not even enough time to get out of the house, let alone fully mobilize."

My second and I had been talking over this for hours now, attempting to figure out what to do next.

As I pondered in thought, I inwardly checked to see if I was still covering my energy signature. It had become a subconscious habit these days.

I was a couple of months into the school year by now, and I often found comfort in repeating the action.

"We could go back to where we found them last. That's where we definitely know they are able to go off the grid. We could find some clues there." I pointed out.

Alex lifted his brown eyes to meet my gaze, and I noticed the deeply tanned skin of his face was looking paler than usual. "Are you... okay?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" My eyes narrowed.

"Like, are you fine?" Alex waved his hands around. "Dandy? Okay?

"Uh, yeah. What is this about?"

"Jeez, 'Lest, aren't I allowed to ask about your well-being?"

I looked at him incredulously. What the hell was happening? "Is this about my plan? Was it subpar, or not what you were hoping for?"

"No," Alex took a deep breath and ran a hand through the mess of curls on his head.

"That's not what I meant. I just... you haven't really shown any emotion about your time in Diego Garcia, and I know how special the 'bots were to you. I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Yes, I'm completely fine. They were my friends, yes, and I miss them. But we have bigger things to worry about right now. Just because I had to say goodbye doesn't mean I'm crippled inside. I can take care of myself, you know." I waited for him to reply.

He let out a gust of air from his nose. "Yes, I know that."

"Okay," I said slowly, "Then we can move onto the task at hand, yes?"

"Of course."

Silence enveloped us.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean make it seem like you couldn't look out for yourself. I wanted to hear it from you; that you were okay."

I mashed my lips together, furrowing my brow slightly. "Don't apologize. There's no need to."

Alex looked relieved.

And it only made me feel guiltier for keeping the full truth from him.

-0-0-0-

"Check everywhere. Leave no place in this alley unscathed."

At the order, my team split and began scouring the place for some type of clue.

We needed a lead, and we needed it now.

There wasn't any time left to mess around, chasing the enemy like a dog chasing their tail.

I checked the windows that lead to the coffee shop, while Lily checked the second floor where the man jumped out.

Alex moved around the trash cans. Lucas was checking the walls, and James, with his latex gloves and mask, actually sifted through the trash cans.

I could feel my face transforming into a scowl the longer I looked around. There was nothing here, and I was about to say something; when I heard Lily call my name from the second story of the building.

Glancing up, she had her head sticking out of the window, her blonde hair falling into her face. "I think I've found something."

"Keep searching," I threw over my shoulder to my unit before entering the building and meeting Lily on the second floor. "What is it?"

She held up a small scrap of paper. "I found it wedged between the window. It must have gotten caught when one of the guys jumped out."

As I gently plucked the paper from her, I turned it over and over in my hand. Narrowing my eyes, Lily questioned, "Some sort of morse code?"

"No. It's more complicated than that. See, here," I pointed at the scribbling, "the lines are more abrupt than morse code. I know it, and there are also way more lines than any letter I know of. And these... these are symbols that I've never even seen before."

I pocketed the scrap. "We can analyze this when we get back to my place. For now, we keep searching."

Lily nodded once and resumed her scour for any signs of activity. Returning back to the alleyway, I discovered that nobody had found anything so far. "Anything behind the trash cans?" I called out.

Lucas glanced up and shook his head sadly. Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to keep calm. I was getting frustrated. All we had was a piece of paper, and the code could mean anything. Other than that, there was nothing else. No lead, and nothing to track.

Being back in the alleyway only reminded me of a gun being pressed against my head. I had been close to having a bullet lodged within the deep tissues of my brain.

Too close.

And I would have, if Natalia had been a different person. Because if she had been another person, Lily and-

Natalia.

Of course.

If we could track her down; if we could build up the layer of trust we now shared, she was a contender for gaining the upper hand.

She could be the lead we required.

She had been new to their ranks, yes, but had been trained enough to know some scrap of information. A location of a base, who's in command, how to beat them; anything.

"Everyone! I've got an idea."

-0-0-0-

I looked down at my phone for the time.

She was 10 minutes late.

Blowing a breath out of my mouth, I was tempted to turn around and leave the library. It was an old, small building on the opposite side of town, far away from my apartment.

I made sure that I wasn't being followed or tracked. It would mean trouble, and I wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

I had been a week since I thought about getting in contact with Natalia. Sure, it had taken some thinking to try and discreetly reach out to her.

We had to take the risk of posting notes where only she would think to go. My unit tried to code it so that she would understand it too. I prayed that one of Salem's people wouldn't come across it and find me here. I left my unit behind just in case something like that happened.

Hopefully, she was smart enough to crack it by herself.

I flipped through the pages in the book sitting on the table in front of me, not interested in the plot.

It was a classic love story between a hot surfer boy and a petite blonde woman on vacation.

It was terrible.

I'd rather read fanfiction ten times over than read this shit. In fact, I'm pretty sure I've actually read better fanfiction. More specifically, _Sherlock_ fanfiction.

Now _that_ was a rollercoaster and a half.

Way to stomp on my heart and make me cry, Mark Gatiss. Well done. Part of me hates you, and part of me loves you.

He drove me to have an addiction to it. Oh baby, did I want to be clever enough to have a mind palace of my own.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts of Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman that I failed to notice someone enter the library doors.

A body appeared in my peripheral vision, and I glanced up sharply.

It was the one person I was hoping it would be. I sighed internally and motioned for her to sit down.

Natalia's eyes roamed around the room as she took a seat and they finally landed on me.

"Hey." I offered a small smile.

She didn't smile back.

"Wow, sorry. Didn't know I couldn't make small talk." I said in a flat tone.

"Why did you call me here?"

"We need your help, Natalia."

Her gaze hardened. "Why do you need me, of all people? I worked on... _his_... side. I'm your enemy."

She seemed more alert; more in control of her emotions. It was both a good thing and a bad thing.

"You aren't anymore, and you know that. 'Worked' in your sentence was past tense. You ran from them, and you're lucky they don't really care about you that much. If they did; you'd be dead already. Besides," I waved my hand, "that's exactly why we need you."

She chose not to say anything, and I took that as my chance to show her precisely what we needed her to do.

I slid the folded piece of paper onto the table, moving the book out of the way.

"We needed a lead, so my unit and I went back to the alley. We found this." I opened it up. "We can't read it, but we figured that if anyone could; it would be you."

Natalia stared down at it, not even blinking. Her finger twitched before she spoke. "Look, as much as I would like to help you, I can't. I don't want to get involved again. I've spent too much of my time with them, and I don't want to waste any more of my life dealing with this fuckery."

"I understand; I really do. And for as long as I live, I will never bring you into this again. But right now, we need your help. All you need to do it translate this; give us any information that you can, something that will give us something to bring them down."

"What will you give me in return?" Natalia narrowed her eyes, leaned back in her chair, and crossed her arms.

She was the visual definition of an immovable opinion.

Mashing my lips together, I thought it over for a bit.

"By bringing the rest of the group down, I will ensure that nobody will go through what you went through. _Ever_ again."

Her face blanched, and I knew I hit the nail on the head. "Do you swear it?" She leaned forward on her forearms, looking intensely into my eyes. "Do you swear that you will keep that promise?"

"I swear on my friend's lives. I will not allow anything like it to happen again."

"Deal." Natalia swallowed thickly.

I softened my features, trying to reach out to her mentally and emotionally. "Give me a list of names; everyone that you know of." I murmured.

Natalia didn't hesitate to pull out a pen and paper. I watched her write down twelve different names.

"Now, the code," I added.

She only gazed at me, her mouth set firmly straight.

"Please?"

"Fine. But I will never help you again, okay?"

"Understood."

Taking another sheet of paper out, she began translating. "It's a mix of a modified form of Morse code and hieroglyphics. That's why it's so difficult to figure out. Sure, if you tried hard you could get the hieroglyphics. It would take a while, but it's possible."

She took a deep breath. "But, only _his_ troops know how to translate the modified version of the code everyone knows and loves."

"So," I drummed my fingers on the wood, "What you're saying is that I couldn't have done this without you."

A smirk at that. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

I laughed under my breath. At least she hadn't lost all of her humor being locked up as she had been. It was a relief to know Salem's people didn't completely crush her spirit.

What was broken still had a chance to be healed.

She was lucky.

A few minutes later, Natalia handed me the translated code and the list of names. "Here."

Looking over them once, I quickly folded both papers twice and slipped it into my sports bra.

Nobody would steal it there. And if they did, I'd punch them so hard their teeth fell out.

"Thanks."

We stood up at the same time. Natalia began to walk away, but I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Seriously, thank you."

"Now we're even. You saved my life." She shrugged. "I owed you."

And then she left.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that filler chapter! Some of you might recognize that I mentioned the t.v show Sherlock in here. It's so FREAKING good, and I can't believe it took me this long to watch it. There are so many things I wish to do to the sexy man that is Benedict Cumberbatch. But seriously, Mark Gatiss knows how to murder your heart and make a person sob uncontrollably for hours. I highly recommend it. Really, go watch it. Right now.**

 **On that note, I'll see you, my beautiful readers, in the next chapter!**

 ***throws confetti and candy***


	31. UPDATE

**Hello everyone, this is not a new chapter. This is simply a decision I have thought about regarding the story as of right now. I know that I haven't updated in a couple of months, and that is simply because I haven't been able to connect with Born This Way like I did when I first started writing. I fell out of the fandom and fell into a new one: the Sherlock fandom.**

 **Most of you probably know this and are massive fans, as I like to call myself. I distanced myself from this story, not knowing how to continue. However, I rewatched the first Transformers movie yesterday because it was on TV, and I thought that it would be nice to watch it again considering how long it had been. I began to think of the current state of this story, and my mind jumped into analyzing what I had written compared to what happened in the movie.**

 **I realized I had missed a considerable amount of detail. So, after some thought, I have decided to temporarily halt the updates and simply redevelop what I have now. The chapters have gaps, and those missing details are important to both my story and the Transformers story.**

 **So as of right now, I will be rewriting my chapters. If y'all are interested, go back and read them. I would sincerely appreciate it. Leave reviews and comments telling me what I should add, or get rid of, or work on. *THIS IS THE TIME TO TELL ME!* You might not have another chance.**

 **Thank you to those who have stuck by this story even without the updates. And thank you to the newcomers for clicking on BTW.**

 **Wednesday, June 19th will be when the first rewritten chapter is published. (It will be the first chapter) Since I'm only adding/working on ideas that I already have, I plan to make this a fairly quick process: hopefully by the end of July. Again, thank you, and I'll see you with a rewritten chapter in two days!**

 **\- LNico123**


End file.
